Diários do Vampiro: O Confronto
by Dreime
Summary: Kagome está apaixonada e tem certeza que Inuyasha é um amor para a eternidade.Mas a cada vez que Sesshoumaru se aproxima,fica claro um vínculo profundo entre os dois.Determinado a conquistar Kagome,Sesshoumaru se infiltra no cotidiano de Fell's...Cont.OD
1. Capitulo 1

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Um Triângulo Amoroso de Horror Insondável...**

Sesshoumaru

Determinado a fazer de Kagome sua rainha da escuridão, ele mataria seu próprio irmão para possuí-la.

Inuyasha

Desesperado pelo poder para destruir Sesshoumaru, ele sucumbe a sua sede por sangue humano.

Kagome

Irresistivelmente atraída por ambos os irmãos, sua escolha decidirá o destino deles.

A terrível história de dois irmãos vampiros e da linda garota dividida entre eles.

**Capítulo Um**

- Sesshoumaru!

Um vento gelado espalhou o cabelo de Kagome pelo seu rosto, lágrimas caindo em seu suéter leve. Folhas de carvalho formavam redemoinhos por entre as fileiras de lápides, e as árvores sacudiam juntos seus galhos em frenesi. As mãos de Kagome estavam frias, seus lábios e suas bochechas estavam sem sensibilidade, mas ela se mantinha encarando o grito do vento diretamente, gritando através dele.

- Sesshoumaru!

Esse tempo era uma demonstração do Poder dele, com a intenção de assustá-la. Mas isso não funcionaria. O pensamente de este mesmo Poder sendo usado contra Inuyasha acordou uma grande fúria quente dentro dela que queimava contra o vento. Se Sesshoumaru tiver feito alguma coisa para Inuyasha, se Sesshoumaru tiver ferido ele...

- Maldito, me responda! - ela gritou para os carvalhos que limitavam o cemitério.

Uma folha morta de carvalho que parecia uma mão marrom e murcha voou até seu pé, mas não houve nenhuma resposta. Acima, o céu estava cinza como vidro, cinza como as lápides cercando ela. Kagome sentiu raiva e frustração ardendo em sua garganta e cedeu. Ela estava errada. Sesshoumaru não estava aqui realmente; ela estava sozinha com o grito do vento. Ela virou-se— e ofegou.

Ele estava logo atrás dela, tão perto que suas roupas tocaram nele enquanto ela se virava. Nesta distância, ela deveria ter sentido outro humano parado lá, deveria ter sentido o calor de seu corpo ou ouvido ele. Mas Sesshoumaru, é claro, não era humano.

Ela deu dois passos para trás antes que ela pudesse parar a si mesma. Cada instinto que se encontrava quieto enquanto ela gritava contra a violência do vento estava agora pedindo para ela correr.

Ela apertou seus punhos.

- Onde está Inuyasha?

Uma linha apareceu entre as sobrancelhas negras de Sesshoumaru.

- Que Inuyasha?

Kagome andou até ele e deu um tapa. Ela não havia pensado em fazer isto antes de fazer, e mais tarde ela mal podia acreditar no que tinha feito. Mas tinha sido um tapa bem forte, com toda a força de seu corpo, e virou a cabeça de Sesshoumaru para o lado. Sua mão doía. Ela parou, tentando acalmar sua respiração, e observou ele.

Ele estava vestido como da primeira vez em que se encontraram, em preto. Suaves botas pretas, jeans pretos, suéter preto, e uma jaqueta de couro. E ele parecia com Inuyasha. Ela não sabia como ela não tinha percebido isso antes. Ele tinha o mesmo cabelo preto, a mesma pele pálida, a mesma boa aparência perturbadora. Mas seu cabelo era liso, não ondulado, e seus olhos eram pretos como a meia-noite, e sua boca era cruel.

Ele girou sua cabeça de volta lentamente para olhar ela, e ela viu sangue aparecendo na bochecha que ela bateu.

- Não minta para mim. - ela disse sua voz tremendo. - Eu sei quem você é. Eu sei o que você é. Você matou o Sr. Tanner ontem à noite. E agora Inuyasha desapareceu.

- Ele desapareceu?

- Você sabe que sim!

Sesshoumaru sorriu e parou imediatamente.

- Eu estou te avisando; se você tiver machucado ele—

- Então o quê? - ele disse. - O que você vai fazer Kagome? O que você pode fazer, contra mim?

Kagome caiu em silêncio. Pela primeira vez, ela percebeu que o vento tinha parado. O dia estava morto e silencioso a sua volta, como se eles estivessem imóveis no centro de algum grande círculo de poder. Parecia que tudo, o céu pesado, os carvalhos e as faias roxas, o próprio solo, estava conectado a ele, como se ele sugasse Poder de tudo isso. Ele estava com a sua cabeça ligeiramente para trás, seus olhos insondáveis e cheios de cores estranhas.

- Eu não sei. - ela sussurrou, - Mas eu vou achar alguma coisa. Acredite em mim.

Ele riu de repente, e o coração de Kagome deu uma sacudida e começou a bater rigorosamente. Deus, ele era bonito. *Belo era uma palavra fraca para descrevê-lo*. Como costume, a risada durou apenas um momento, mas mesmo quando seus lábios já estavam sossegados ela deixava traços no seu olhar.

- Eu acredito em você. - ele disse, relaxando, olhando ao redor do cemitério. Então ele se virou e estendeu a mão para ela. - Você é muito boa para o meu irmão. - ele disse casualmente.

Kagome pensou em atirar a mão para longe, mas ela não queria tocar nele novamente.

- Diga-me onde ele está.

- Depois, possivelmente - por um preço. - Ele retirou sua mão, assim que Kagome percebeu que nela havia um anel como o de Inuyasha: prateado e lápis lazúli. Lembre-se disso, ela pensou ferozmente. É importante.

- Meu irmão, - ele continuou, - É um tolo. Ele acha que porque você parece com Kikyou você é fraca e facilmente conduzida como ela. Mas ele está errado. Eu podia sentir sua raiva do outro lado da cidade. Eu posso sentir agora, uma luz branca como o sol do deserto. Você tem força, Kagome, mesmo como você é. Mas você pode ser muito mais forte...

Ela olhou fixamente para ele, sem entender, não gostando da troca de assunto.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. E o que isso tem haver com o Inuyasha?

- Eu estou falando de Poder, Kagome. - De repente, ele deu um passo para perto dela, seus olhos fixos nos dela, sua voz suave e urgente. - Você já tentou todas as outras coisas, e nada satisfez você. Você é a garota que tem tudo, mas sempre tem algo fora do seu alcance, algo que você precisa desesperadamente e que não pode ter. Isto é o que eu estou te oferecendo. Poder. Vida eterna. E sentimentos que você nunca sentiu antes.

Agora ela entendia, e bílis subiu até a sua garganta. Ela sufocou-se em horror e repudio.

- Não.

- Por que não? - ele sussurrou. - Por que não tentar, Kagome? Seja honesta. Não tem uma parte de você que quer isto? - Seus olhos negros estavam cheios de calor e intensidade que segurava ela petrificada, incapaz de olhar para outro lugar. - Eu posso acordar coisas dentro de você que têm estado dormindo durante toda sua vida. Você é forte o bastante para viver no escuro, para gloriar-se nele. Você pode se tornar a rainha das sombras. Por que não pegar este Poder, Kagome? Deixe-me ajudá-la a pegar isto.

- Não. - ela disse, puxando seus olhos para longe dele. Ela não olharia para ele, não deixaria fazer isso com ela. Ela não deixaria fazê-la esquecer... Fazê-la esquecer...

- É o segredo final, Kagome - ele disse. Sua voz era tão afável quanto às pontas dos seus dedos que tocavam a garganta dela. - Você será feliz como nunca antes.

Havia algo terrivelmente importante que ela deveria lembrar. Ele estava usando o Poder para fazê-la esquecer isto, mas ela não deixaria ele fazê-la esquecer...

- E nós vamos ficar juntos, você e eu. - As pontas frias de seus dedos afagaram o lado do pescoço dela, deslizando sob o colarinho do suéter. - Só nos dois, para sempre.

Houve uma pontada repentina de dor enquanto os dedos dele roçaram duas minúsculas feridas na carne do pescoço dela, e a memória dela clareou. Fazê-la esquecer de... Inuyasha.

Isto era o que ele queria tirar da mente dela. As memórias sobre Inuyasha, sobre seus olhos verdes e seu sorriso que sempre tinha tristeza por trás. Mas nada poderia forçar Inuyasha para fora de seus pensamentos agora, não depois do que eles compartilharam. Ela se afastou de Sesshoumaru, batendo aqueles dedos frios para o lado. Ela olhou diretamente para ele.

- Eu já achei o que eu quero. - ela disse brutalmente. - E com quem eu quero estar para sempre.

Escuridão brotou nos olhos dele, uma raiva fria que se espalhou pelo ar entre eles. Olhando dentro daqueles olhos, Kagome pensou em uma cobra pronta para dar o bote.

- Não seja estúpida como o meu irmão. - ele disse. - Ou eu terei que te tratar da mesma forma.

Ela estava assustada agora. Ela não poderia evitar, não com o frio se derramando dentro dela, resfriando seus ossos. O vento estava começando de novo, os galhos sacudindo-se.

- Diga-me onde ele está Sesshoumaru.

- Nesse momento? Eu não sei. Você não pode parar de pensar sobre ele por um instante?

- Não! - ela estremeceu seu cabelo chicoteando na sua face novamente.

- E esta é sua resposta final, hoje? Esteja certa sobre jogar este jogo comigo, Kagome. As conseqüências não são para se dar risadas.

- Eu estou certa. - Ela teve que interromper antes que ele recomeçasse de novo. - E você não pode me intimidar, Sesshoumaru, ou você não notou? No momento em que Inuyasha me contou o que você foi, o que você fez você perdeu qualquer poder que poderia ter sobre mim. Eu te odeio. Você me dá nojo. E não existe nada que você possa fazer contra mim, nunca mais.

A face dele se alterou, a sensibilidade torcendo-se e congelando-se, tornando-se cruel e amargamente dura. Ele riu, mas esta risada continuou. - Nada? - ele disse. - Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa com você, e com as pessoas que você ama. Você não tem idéia, Kagome, do que eu posso fazer. Mas você vai aprender.

Ele deu um passo para trás, e o vento cortou Kagome como uma faca. Sua visão pareceu estar embaçando. Era como se manchas de claridade enchessem o ar na frente de seus olhos.

- O inverno está chegando, Kagome. - ele disse, e sua voz estava clara e arrepiante mesmo sobre o uivo do vento. - Uma estação rancorosa. Antes de ela chegar, você terá aprendido o que eu posso e não posso fazer. Antes que o inverno chegue aqui, você terá se juntado a mim. Você será minha.

A claridade rodopiada estava cegando-a, e ela não conseguia mais ver o volume escuro da figura dele. Agora até mesmo a voz dele estava desvanecendo-se. Ela se abraçou com os próprios braços, com a cabeça curvada para baixo, seu corpo todo tremendo. Ela sussurrou:

- Inuyasha—

- Oh, e mais uma coisa. - a voz de Sesshoumaru retornou. - Você perguntou mais cedo sobre meu irmão. Não se incomode procurando por ele, Kagome. Eu o matei na noite passada.

Ela levantou a cabeça, mas não havia nada para ver, apenas a brancura vertiginosa, que queimava seu nariz e suas bochechas e grudava seus cílios. Foi só então, quando os finos grãos caíram na sua pele, que ela percebeu o que eles eram: flocos de neve.

Estava nevando no dia primeiro de novembro. Acima de sua cabeça, o sol já tinha ido embora.

**N/A: Oi pessoal, aqui está à continuação, mas vou avisar logo vocês que vou viajar hoje à noite, e não poderei postar até segunda que vem. **

**Espero que tenham aproveitado o capitulo e na terça-feira (21), vou postar o 2º capitulo. Tchauzinho.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Dois**

Um crepúsculo sobrenatural suspendia-se por sobre o cemitério abandonado. Neve embaçava os olhos de Kagome, e o vento insensibilizava o seu corpo como se ela tivesse entrado numa correnteza de água gelada. No entanto, teimosamente, ela não retornou para o cemitério novo e para a estrada além dele. Considerando o melhor que pode, a Ponte Wickery estava logo à sua frente. Ela se dirigiu para lá. A polícia achou o carro abandonado de Inuyasha na Estrada Old Creek. Isto significava que ele havia deixado-o em algum lugar entre Riacho Drowning e a floresta. Kagome tropeçou no caminho que seguia através do cemitério, mas ela continuou se movendo, a cabeça baixa, os braços apertando seu suéter claro para si. Ela conhecia este cemitério toda a sua vida, e ela poderia achar seu caminho através dele cega.

No momento em ela que cruzou a ponte, seus temores tinha tornado-se dolorosos. Não estava nevando tão forte agora, mas o vento estava ainda pior. Ele cortava através de suas roupas como se elas fossem de papel, e tomaram o seu fôlego.

Inuyasha, ela pensou, e virou-se para a Estrada Old Creek, marchando para o norte. Ela não acreditava no que Sesshoumaru tinha dito. Se Inuyasha estivesse morto ela saberia. Ele estava vivo, em algum lugar, e ela tinha de achá-lo. Ele poderia estar em qualquer lugar fora desta claridade rodopiada; ele poderia estar ferido, congelando. Vagamente, Kagome sentiu que já não estava sendo racional. Todos os seus pensamentos tinha se restringido em apenas uma idéia. Inuyasha. Encontrar Inuyasha.

Estava se tornando mais difícil continuar pela estrada. Na sua direita estavam os carvalhos, na sua esquerda, as águas rápidas do Riacho Drowning. Ela vacilou e desacelerou. O vento não mais parecia tão forte, mas ela se sentia muito cansada. Ela precisava se sentar e descansar, por apenas um minuto.

Enquanto ela desfalecia ao lado da estrada, ela de repente percebeu o quanto tinha sido boba saindo para procurar Inuyasha. Inuyasha viria a ela. Tudo o que ela precisava fazer era sentar e esperar. Ele provavelmente estava vindo agora mesmo.

Kagome fechou os olhos e inclinou sua cabeça contra os seus joelhos esticados. Ela se sentia muito mais aquecida agora. Sua mente deixava-se levar e ela viu Inuyasha, o viu sorrindo para ela. Os braços dele em volta dela eram fortes e seguros, e ela relaxou contra ele, feliz por deixar o medo e a tensão. Ela estava em casa. Ela estava onde pertencia. Inuyasha não deixaria nada machucá-la.

Mas então, em vez de abraçá-la, Inuyasha estava sacudindo-a. Ele estava arruinando a bela tranqüilidade de seu descanso. Ela viu o seu rosto, pálido e urgente, seus olhos verdes escurecidos com o sofrimento. Ela tentou falar para ele ficar calmo, mas ele não ouvia.

Kagome levante-se, ele dizia, e ela sentiu a força naqueles olhos verdes querendo que ela fizesse isto. Kagome levante-se agora—

- Kagome, levante-se! - a voz estava alta e fina e amedrontada. - Vamos lá, Kagome! Levante-se! Nos não podemos carregar você!

Piscando, Kagome trouxe uma face para seu foco. Era pequena e tinha forma de um coração, com uma bela, e quase translúcida pele, constituída por massas de cachos macios e vermelhos. Grandes olhos castanhos, com flocos de neve nos cílios, olhavam preocupados para ela.

- Rin. - ela disse lentamente. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Me ajudando a procurar por você. - falou uma segunda e mais baixa voz no outro lado de Kagome. Ela se virou ligeiramente para ver elegantes sobrancelhas arqueadas e pele azeitonada. Os olhos escuros de Sango, normalmente tão irônicos, estavam aflitos agora, também. - Levante-se, Kagome, a menos que você queira se tornar uma princesa do gelo de verdade.

Havia neve por cima dela toda, como um casaco de pele branco. Duramente, Kagome ficou em pé, apoiando-se fortemente nas duas outras garotas. Elas a carregaram até o carro de Sango.

Deveria estar mais quente dentro do carro, mas as terminações nervosas de Kagome estavam voltando à vida, fazendo-a tremer, dizendo para ela o quanto ela estava fria. O inverno é uma estação rancorosa, ela pensou enquanto Sango dirigia.

- O que está acontecendo, Kagome? - disse Rin do banco de trás. - O que você pensava que estava fazendo, fugindo da escola desse jeito? E como você pode vir aqui?

Kagome hesitou, então sacudiu sua cabeça. Ela não queria mais nada além de contar para Rin e Sango tudo. Contar a elas toda a terrível história sobre Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru e o que tinha realmente acontecido na noite passada com o Sr. Tanner—e sobre depois. Mas ela não podia. Mesmo que elas acreditassem, não era um segredo dela para contar.

- Todo mundo saiu para procurar você. - Sango falou. - A escola toda estava transtornada, e sua tia estava quase frenética.

- Desculpa. - falou Kagome de forma apática, tentando parar sua tremedeira violenta. Elas viraram na Rua Maple e pararam na casa dela.

Tia Kaede estava esperando lá dentro com um cobertor quente.

- Eu sabia que se elas te encontrassem, você estaria quase congelada. - ela disse numa voz alegre determinada enquanto ela alcançava Kagome. - Neve no dia depois do Dia das Bruxas! Eu mal posso acreditar. Onde vocês garotas encontraram ela?

- Na Estrada Old Creek , depois da ponte. - disse Sango.

A face fina de tia Kaede perdeu cor.

- Perto do cemitério? Onde os ataques aconteceram? Kagome, como você pode...? - A voz dela se arrastava para fora enquanto ela olhava para Kagome. - Nos não vamos falar mais nada sobre isso agora. - ela falou, tentando readquirir sua maneira alegre. - Vamos tirar essas roupas molhadas.

- Eu tenho que voltar assim que estiver seca. - disse Kagome. Seu cérebro estava funcionando de novo, e uma coisa estava clara: ela não tinha visto realmente Inuyasha lá fora; tinha sido um sonho. Inuyasha ainda estava perdido.

- Você não tem que fazer nada do tipo. - disse Myouga, o noivo de tia Kaede. Kagome praticamente não tinha notado ele parado em um dos lados até então. Mas seu tom não tolerou nenhum argumento. - A policia está procurando por Inuyasha; você deixe para eles o trabalho deles. - ele disse.

- A polícia acha que ele matou o Sr. Tanner. Mas ele não matou. Você sabe disto, não sabe? - Enquanto tia Kaede retirava seu mais externo suéter encharcado, Kagome olhou de uma face para outra buscando por ajuda, mas elas estavam da mesma forma. - Vocês sabem que ele não fez isto. - ela repetiu, quase desesperadamente.

Houve um silêncio. – Kagome. - Sango falou por fim, - Ninguém quer pensar que ele fez. Mas— bem, isto parece mal, ele fugindo dessa forma.

- Ele não fugiu. Não mesmo! Ele não—

- Kagome, acalme-se. - falou tia Kaede. - Não fique tão agitada. Eu acho que você deve estar ficando doente. Estava tão frio lá fora, e você teve apenas poucas horas de sono na noite passada... - Ela colocou uma mão na bochecha de Kagome.

De repente era tudo muita coisa para Kagome. Ninguém acreditava nela, nem suas amigas e sua família. Neste momento, ela se sentiu rodeada de inimigos.

- Eu não estou doente. - ela choramingou, afastando-se.

- E eu não estou doida também — o que quer que vocês pensem. Inuyasha não fugiu e não matou o Sr. Tanner, e eu não me importo se nenhuns de vocês acreditam em mim... – ela parou, sufocando-se. Tia Kaede estava preocupada em volta dela, apresando-a escada acima, e ela deixou-se ser apressada. Mas ela não foi para cama quando tia Kaede sugeriu que ela deveria estar cansada. Em vez disso, uma vez que ela tinha despertado, ela se sentou no sofá da sala de estar perto da lareira, com cobertores amontoados em volta de si.

O telefone tocou a tarde toda, e ela ouviu tia Kaede falando com amigos, vizinhos, a escola. Ela afirmou para todos que Kagome estava bem. A... A tragédia da noite passada havia inquietado ela um pouco, era tudo, e ela parecia um pouco febril. Mas ela ficaria boa como nova depois de um descanso.

Sango e Rin sentaram do lado dela. - Você quer conversar? - Sango falou numa voz baixa. Ela balançou a cabeça, olhando para o fogo. Eles estavam todos contra ela. E tia

Kaede estava errada, ela não estava bem. Ela não estaria bem até que Inuyasha fosse achado.

Kouga passou por lá, neve cobrindo seu cabelo negro e sua parka (jaqueta com capuz) azul escura. Enquanto ele entrava no cômodo, Kagome olhou para ele esperançosa. Ontem Kouga tinha ajudado a salvar Inuyasha, quando o resto da escola queria linchar ele. Mas hoje ele retornou seu olhar esperançoso com um de sério pesar, e a preocupação nos seus olhos era apenas para ela.

O desapontamento era insuportável. - O que você está fazendo aqui? – Kagome demandou. - Mantendo sua promessa de 'tomar conta de mim'?

Havia uma tremulação de mágoa em seus olhos. Mas a voz de Kouga estava nivelada. – É parte disto, talvez. Mas eu tentaria tomar conta de você de qualquer forma, não importa o que eu tenha prometido. Eu tenho estado preocupado com você. Ouça, Kagome—

Ela não estava com humor para ouvir ninguém. - Bom, eu estou bem, obrigada. Pergunte a qualquer um aqui. Então você poderá parar de se preocupar. Além disso, não sei por que você deveria manter uma promessa para um assassino.

Surpreendido, Kouga olhou para Sango e Rin. Então ele balançou sua cabeça atarantadamente. - Você não está sendo justa.

Kagome não estava com humor para ser justa também. - Eu te disse, você pode parar de se preocupar comigo, e com os meus problemas. Eu estou bem, obrigada.

A inferência era óbvia. Kouga se virou para a porta no mesmo momento em que tia Kaede apareceu com sanduíches.

- Desculpe, eu tenho que ir. - ele murmurou, apressando-se para a porta. Ele saiu sem olhar para trás.

Sango, e Rin, e tia Kaede e Myouga tentaram conversar enquanto eles comiam uma refeição cedo perto do fogo. Kagome não podia comer e não falava. O único que não estava péssimo era o irmão de Kagome, Souta. Com o otimismo de quatro anos, ele se aconchegou à Kagome e ofereceu alguns de seus doces do Dia das Bruxas.

Kagome abraçou seu irmão fortemente, sua face imprensada no cabelo negro claro de Souta por um momento. Se Inuyasha pudesse ter ligado para ela ou enviado uma mensagem para ela, já teria feito nesse momento. Nada no mundo teria impedido ele, ao menos que ele estivesse gravemente ferido, ou preso em algum lugar, ou...

Ela não se deixaria pensar sobre o último "ou". Inuyasha estava vivo; ele tinha que estar vivo.

Sesshoumaru era um mentiroso.

Mas Inuyasha estava com problemas, e ela tinha que achá-lo de algum jeito. Ela preocupou-se com isto durante a noite, desesperadamente tentando pensar num plano. Uma coisa estava clara; Ela estava por sua conta. Ela não podia confiar em ninguém.

Ficou escuro. Kagome moveu-se no sofá e forçou um bocejo.

- Eu estou cansada. - Ela disse quietamente. - Talvez eu esteja doente afinal. Eu acho que vou para cama.

Sango estava olhando para ela intensamente. - Eu estava pensando, Senhorita Higurashi - ela disse, virando-se para tia Kaede. - Que talvez Rin e eu devêssemos ficar. Para fazer companhia à Kagome.

- Que idéia ótima. - disse tia Kaede, agradecida. - Contanto que seus pais não se importem, eu ficaria feliz em ter vocês aqui.

- É um longo caminho de volta à Herron. Eu acho que vou ficar, também. - Myouga disse, - Eu posso ficar no sofá aqui. - Tia Kaede protestou dizendo que havia muitos quartos de hóspedes no andar superior, mas Myouga foi inflexível. O sofá estaria bom para ele, ele disse.

Depois de olhar uma vez do sofá para o corredor onde a porta da frente estava claramente no seu campo de visão, Kagome sentou impassível. Eles tinham planejado isto entre si, ou pelo menos eles estavam todos nisto agora. Eles estavam tendo certeza de que ela não sairia de casa.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro um pouco mais tarde, envolvida em seu quimono de seda vermelho, ela encontrou Sango e Rin sentadas em sua cama.

- Bem, olá, Rosencrantz e Guildenstern. - ela disse amargamente.

Rin, que tinha estado depressiva, agora parecia alarmada. Ela olhou de relance para

Sango duvidosa.

- Ela sabe quem nós somos. Ela quer dizer que acha que nós somos espiãs de sua tia. -

Sango interpretou. - Kagome, você deveria perceber que não é isso. Você não pode confiar na gente mesmo?

- Eu não sei. Eu posso?

- Sim, pois somos suas amigas. - Antes que Kagome pudesse se mover, Sango pulou da cama e fechou a porta. Então ele se virou para encarar Kagome. - Agora, pelo menos uma vez na sua vida, me ouça, sua pequena idiota. É verdade que nós não sabemos o que pensar sobre Inuyasha. Mas, você não vê, é tudo sua culpa. Desde que você e ele ficaram juntos, você tem excluído a gente. Coisas têm acontecido que você não tem contado para nós. Ou pelo menos não tem contado toda a história. Mas apesar disso, apesar de tudo, nós ainda confiamos em você. Nós ainda nos preocupamos com você. Nós ainda estamos do seu lado, Kagome, e queremos te ajudar. E se você não vê isso, então você é uma idiota.

Lentamente, Kagome olhou do escuro e intenso rosto de Sango para o pálido de Rin.

Rin inclinou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- É verdade. - ela disse, piscando forte como se para conter as lágrimas. - Mesmo se você não goste de nós, ainda gostamos de você.

Kagome sentiu seus próprios olhos se enchendo de lágrimas e sua expressão severa se enrugar. Então Rin estava fora da cama, e elas estavam todas se abraçando, e Kagome descobriu que não podia deter as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

- Desculpem-me se eu não tenho falado com vocês. - ela disse. - Eu sei que vocês não entendem, e eu não posso nem explicar porque eu não posso contar tudo. Eu apenas não posso. Mas tem uma coisa que eu posso conta a vocês. - Kagome recuou, enxugando suas bochechas, e olhos para elas seriamente. - Não importa o quanto às evidências contra Inuyasha parecem ruins, ele não matou o Sr. Tanner. Eu sei que não, porque eu sei quem matou. E é a mesma pessoa que atacou Kaguya, e o velho embaixo da ponte. E— Ela parou e pensou por um momento. —e, oh, Rin, eu acho que ele matou Yangtze, também.

- Yangtze? - Os olhos de Rin alargaram-se. - Mas por que ele mataria um cachorro?

- Eu não sei, mas ele estava lá naquela noite, na sua casa. E ele estava... Bravo. Desculpe-me, Rin.

Rin sacudiu sua cabeça confusamente. Sango disse: - Por que você não conta para a polícia?

A risada de Kagome foi ligeiramente histérica. - Eu não posso. Não é algo que eles possam enfrentar. E isto é outra coisa que eu não posso explicar. Vocês disseram que ainda confiam em mim; bem, vocês terão apenas que confiar em mim sobre isto.

Rin e Sango olharam uma para a outra, então para a colcha, onde os dedos nervosos de Kagome estavam retirando fios do bordado. Finalmente, Sango disse: - Tudo bem. No que nós podemos ajudar?

- Eu não sei. Nada, a menos que... - Kagome parou e olhou para Rin. - A menos que. – ela disse, numa voz diferente. - Você possa me ajudar a achar Inuyasha.

Os olhos castanhos de Rin estavam genuinamente perplexos. - Eu? Mas o que eu posso fazer? - Então, com a inspiração de Sango, ela disse - Oh. Oh.

- Você sabia onde eu estava no dia em que eu fui para o cemitério. - falou Kagome. - E você até previu que Inuyasha estava vindo para a escola.

- Eu pensei que você não acreditasse em toda essa coisa psíquica. - disse Rin fracamente.

- Eu aprendi uma coisa ou duas desde então. Em todo o caso, eu estou disposta a acreditar em qualquer coisa se isto ajuda a achar Inuyasha. Se houver alguma chance realmente, isto irá ajudar.

Rin foi se arqueando, como se tentasse fazer sua já minúscula forma a menor possível.

- Kagome, você não entende. - ela disse infeliz. - Eu não sou treinada; não é algo que eu possa controlar. E—e não é um jogo, não mais. Quanto mais você usa estes poderes, mais eles usam você. Eventualmente, eles podem acabar usando você toda hora, você querendo ou não. É perigoso.

Kagome levantou-se e andou até a cômoda com espelho de madeira de cerejeira, olhando para ela sem realmente ver. Enfim, ela se virou.

- Você está certa, não é um jogo. E eu acredito em você sobre o quanto perigoso isto pode ser. Mas não é um jogo para Inuyasha, também. Rin, eu acho que ele está lá fora, em algum lugar, terrivelmente ferido. E não há ninguém para ajudá-lo; ninguém nem ao menos procurando por ele, exceto seus inimigos. Ele pode estar morrendo agora mesmo. Ele—ele pode até estar... - Sua garganta fechou. Ela curvou sua cabeça sobre a cômoda e fez a si mesma tomar um longo suspiro, tentando firmar-se. Quando ela olhou para cima, ela viu que Sango estava olhando para Rin.

Rin endireitou seus ombros, postando-se o mais alto que podia. Seu queixo levantado e sua boca imobilizada. E nos seus olhos normalmente castanhos, uma luz sinistra brilhou quando eles encontraram os de Kagome.

- Nós precisamos de uma vela. - foi tudo o que ela disse.

O fósforo raspou e jogou faíscas na escuridão, e então a chama da vela queimou forte e clara. Ela emprestou um brilho dourado a face pálida de Rin enquanto ela se curvava sobre a vela.

- Eu irei precisar que ambas me ajudem a focar. - ela disse. - Olhem para a chama, e pensem sobre Inuyasha. Imaginem ele nas suas mentes. Não importa o que aconteça, continuem a olhar para a chama. E não importa o que vocês façam, não falem nada.

Kagome inclinou a cabeça concordando, e então o único som no cômodo era de respiração suave. A chama cintilava e dançava, jogando desenhos* (patterns) de luz sobre as três garotas sentadas de pernas cruzadas em volta. Rin, com os olhos fechados, respirava profundamente e lentamente, como alguém se deixando levar pelo sono.

Inuyasha, pensou Kagome, olhando para a vela, tentando derramar todo o seu desejo dentro do pensamento. Ela o criou em sua mente, usando todos os seus sentidos, conjurando ele para ela. A aspereza de seu suéter de lã embaixo de sua bochecha, o cheiro de sua jaqueta de couro, a força de seus braços em volta dela. - Oh, Inuyasha...

Os cílios de Rin vibraram e sua respiração acelerou, como uma pessoa dormindo e tendo pesadelos. Kagome resolutamente manteve seus olhos na chama, mas quando Rin quebrou o silêncio um arrepio percorreu a sua espinha.

Primeiro, era apenas um gemido, o som de alguém em sofrimento. Então, enquanto Rin atirava sua cabeça para trás, sua respiração vindo em curtas rajadas, tornou-se palavras.

- Sozinho... - ela diz e parou. As unhas de Kagome afundaram em sua mão. - Sozinho... No escuro. - falou Rin. Sua voz estava distante e torturada.

Teve outro silêncio, e então Rin começou a falar rapidamente.

- Está escuro e frio. E estou sozinho. Há alguma coisa atrás de mim... pontuda e dura.

Pedras. Elas costumavam me machucar-mas não agora. Eu estou sem sensibilidade, por causa do frio. Muito frio... - Rin se mexeu, como se para se afastar de alguma coisa, e então ela riu, uma risada medonha quase como um soluço. - Isso é... engraçado. Eu nunca pensei que eu gostaria tanto de ver o Sol. Mas é sempre escuro aqui. E frio. Água até o meu pescoço, como gelo. Isto é engraçado também. Água em todo o lugar—e eu morrendo de sede. Tanta sede... Dói...

Kagome sentiu algo apertado em volta de seu coração. Rin estava dentro dos pensamentos de Inuyasha, e o que sabe o que ela poderia descobrir lá? Inuyasha, diga-nos onde você está, ela pensou desesperadamente. Olhe em volta; diga-nos o que você vê.

- Sede. Eu preciso de... Vida? - A voz de Rin estava duvidosa, como se não estivesse certa de como transcrever algum conceito. - Estou fraco. Ele disse que eu sempre serei o mais fraco. Ele é forte... Um matador. Mas isto é o que eu sou também. Eu matei Kikyou; talvez eu mereça morrer. Por que apenas não deixar?...

- Não! - disse Kagome antes que ela pudesse parar a si mesma. Neste momento, ela se esqueceu de tudo menos o sofrimento de Inuyasha. - Inuyasha—

- Kagome! - Sango gritou abruptamente no mesmo momento. Mas a cabeça de Rin caiu para frente, o fluxo de palavras cortado. Horrorizada, Kagome percebeu o que tinha feito.

- Rin, você está bem? Você pode achá-lo de novo? Eu não queria...

A cabeça de Rin se levantou. Seus olhos estavam abertos agora, mas eles não olhavam nem para a vela nem para Kagome. Eles observavam mais à frente, inexpressíveis. Quando ela falou, sua voz estava distorcida, e o coração de Kagome parou. Não era a voz de Rin, mas era uma voz que Kagome reconhecia. Ela ouviu a mesma vinda dos lábios de Rin uma vez antes, no cemitério.

- Kagome. - a voz disse - Não vá para a ponte. É a Morte, Kagome. Sua morte está esperando lá.

Então Rin caiu para frente.

Kagome segurou os ombros dela e sacudiu - Rin! - ela quase gritou. - Rin!

- O que... Oh, não. Deixe. - A voz de Rin estava fraca e abalada, mas era a sua voz.

Ainda dobrada, ela colocou uma mão na sua testa.

- Rin, você está bem?

- Eu acho... Sim. Mas foi tão estranho. - O tom de sua voz elevou-se e ela olhou para cima, piscando. - O que foi isso, Kagome, sobre ser um matador?

- Você lembra-se disto?

- Eu me lembro de tudo. Eu não posso descrever isto, foi terrível. Mas o que isto significa?

- Nada. – disse Kagome. - Ele estava alucinando, é tudo.

Sango se intrometeu. - Ele? Então você realmente acha que ela sintonizou em Inuyasha?

Kagome balançou a cabeça em sinal de positivo, seus olhos violentos e ardentes enquanto ela olhava para longe. - Sim. Eu acho que era Inuyasha. Tinha que ser. E eu acho que ela até mesmo contou-nos onde ele está. Embaixo da Ponte Wickery, na água.

**N/A: Oi pessoal, voltei de viajem, e eu adorei Natal é tudo muito lindo é sol 24 horas fiz muitas compras me esbaldei lá, estou até pensando em morar lá. Comi muitas castanhas de caju... Bem deixando isso de lado está ai mais um cap. emocionante para vocês curtirem.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**Concordo, ele é lindo e convencido! O Sesshy não matou o Inuyasha.**

**E o único sangue humano que ele cede e a da Kagome por muita insistência dela.**

**Tatiane:**

**É sim um belo jeito de começar uma estória sim, mas não se preocupe a Kagome não vai se juntar ao Sesshy.**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**É mesmo por isso eu adoro essa série! *.***

**É nessa que ele aparece, e não ele não vai apanhar da Sango.**

**É eu demorei uma semana para postar, e ainda quando eu vou falar com você pelo MSN, você fala que eu fui seqüestrada e ainda sai sem falar direito comigo. ¬¬**

**Tchauzinho gente até a proxima. o/**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Três**

Rin encarou-a.

- Eu não me lembro de nada sobre a ponte. Não parecia como se fosse uma ponte.

- Mas você disse, no final. Eu pensei que você se lembrasse... - A voz de Kagome se perdeu.

- Você não lembra esta parte. - ela disse insipidamente. Não era uma pergunta. - Eu me lembro de estar sozinho, em algum lugar gelado e escuro, e sentindo-me fraca... E com sede. Ou era com fome? Eu não sei, mas eu precisava de... Alguma coisa. E eu quase queria morrer. E então você me acordou.

Kagome e Sango trocaram olhares.

- E depois disso. - Kagome disse para Rin. - Você disse mais uma coisa, em uma voz estranha. Você disse para não ir à ponte.

- Ela disse para você não ir à ponte. - Sango corrigiu. - Você em particular, Kagome. Ela disse que Morte estava esperando.

- Eu não me importo com o que está esperando. - disse Kagome. - Se lá é onde Inuyasha está, é para lá que estou indo.

- Então é para lá que nos todas estamos indo. - disse Sango.

Kagome hesitou. - Eu não posso pedir para vocês fazerem isto. - ela disse devagar. - Lá pode ter perigo—de um tipo que vocês não conhecem. Pode ser melhor eu ir sozinha.

- Você esta brincando? - Rin disse, esticando o seu queixo. - Nós amamos perigo. Eu quero ser jovem e bonita na minha sepultura, lembra?

- Não. - disse Kagome rapidamente. - Você foi quem disse que não era um jogo.

- E não é para Inuyasha também. - Sango as lembrou. - Não estamos fazendo muito bem para ele paradas aqui.

Kagome já estava tirando o seu quimono, movendo-se até o closet. - É melhor nos agasalharmos. Peguem qualquer coisa que vocês quiserem para se manterem quente. – ela disse.

Quando elas estavam mais ou menos vestidas para o tempo, Kagome virou-se para a porta.

Então ela parou.

- Myouga. - ela disse. - Não tem como passarmos por ele para a porta da frente, mesmo se ele estiver dormindo.

Simultaneamente, as três viraram-se para a janela.

- Oh, maravilhoso. - disse Rin.

Enquanto elas escalavam o marmeleiro, Kagome percebeu que tinha parado de nevar. Mas o ar frio na sua bochecha a fez lembrar-se das palavras de Sesshoumaru. O inverno é uma estação rancorosa, ela pensou, ela tremeu.

Todas as luzes da casa estavam apagadas, incluindo as da sala de estar. Myouga já devia ter ido dormir. Mesmo assim, Kagome prendeu sua respiração enquanto elas rastejavam pelas janelas escuras. O carro de Sango estava um pouco mais para baixo na rua. No último minuto, Kagome decidiu pegar uma corda, e ela abriu silenciosamente a porta de trás para a garagem. Havia uma rápida correnteza no Riacho Drowning, e atravessar seria perigoso.

O caminho até o final da cidade foi tenso. Enquanto elas passavam pelos arredores da floresta, Kagome se lembrou da maneira que as folhas caíram nela no cemitério.

Particularmente folha de carvalho.

- Rin, as folhas de carvalho têm algum significado especial? Sua avó falou alguma vez sobre elas?

- Bem, elas são sagradas para os Druidas. Todas as árvores são, mas os carvalhos são os mais sagrados. Eles acham que o espírito das árvores deu a eles poderes.

Kagome digeriu isto em silêncio. Quando elas alcançaram a ponte e saíram do carro, ela deu um olhar inquieto para os carvalhos no lado direito da estrada. Mas a noite estava clara e estranhamente calma, e nenhuma brisa agitou as folhas secas deixadas nos galhos.

- Procurem por um corvo. - ela disse para Rin e Sango.

- Um corvo? - Sango disse agudamente. - Como o corvo do lado de fora da casa de

Rin na noite em que Yangtze morreu?

- Nesta noite Yangtze foi morto. Sim. - Kagome se aproximou das águas escuras do Riacho Drowning com os batimentos acelerados. Tirando o seu nome, não era uma enseada, mas sim um rio de forte correnteza com bancos de argila vermelha nativa. Acima dela encontrava-se a Ponte Wickery, uma estrutura de madeira construída à quase um século atrás. Uma vez, tinha sido forte o suficiente para suportar vagões; agora era apenas uma passarela que ninguém usado, pois estava muito fora de caminho. Era um lugar inútil, solitário e hostil, Kagome pensou. Aqui e ali havia porções de neve na terra.

Apesar das palavras bravas mais cedo, Rin estava andando para trás. - Lembra da última vez que cruzamos essa ponte? - Ela disse.

Muito bem, Kagome pensou. Na última vez que elas cruzaram a ponte, elas estavam sendo perseguidas por... Alguma coisa... Do cemitério. Ou alguém, ela pensou.

- Nós não vamos atravessar ainda. - ela disse. - Primeiro temos que olhar embaixo, deste lado.

Os faróis do carro iluminaram apenas uma pequena porção da margem embaixo da ponte.

Enquanto Kagome saia do caminho estreito de luz, ela sentiu uma vibração nauseante de pressentimento. Morte estava esperando, a voz disse. Estava a Morte aí embaixo?

Seus pés escorregaram nas pedras úmidas e cheias de limo. Tudo o que ela podia ouvir era a pressa da água, e seu eco oco vindo da ponte sobre sua cabeça. E, embora ela tenha forçado sua visão, tudo o que ela pode ver no escuro foi à margem bruta e os cavaletes de madeira da ponte.

- Inuyasha? - ela murmurou, e ela estava quase feliz que o barulho da água cobriu sua voz. Ela se sentiu como uma pessoa chamando - Quem está ai? - para uma casa vazia, ainda com medo do que poderia responder.

- Isto não está certo. - disse Rin atrás dela.

- O que você quer dizer?

Rin estava olhando em volta, agitando sua cabeça ligeiramente, seu corpo tenso de concentração. - Só parece errado. Eu não—bem, por uma coisa eu não ouvi o rio antes. Eu não podia ouvir nada realmente, apenas o silêncio morto.

O coração de Kagome caiu com desânimo. Parte dela sabia que Rin estava certa, que

Inuyasha não estava neste lugar selvagem e solitário. Mas parte dela estava muita assustada para ouvir.

- Temos que ter certeza. - ela disse através do aperto em seu peito, e ela moveu-se mais para dentro da escuridão, sentindo o seu caminho em frente, pó não poder ver. Mas no final ela teve que admitir que não houvesse nenhum sinal que alguma pessoa tivesse estado recentemente aqui. Nenhum sinal de uma cabeça escura na água, também. Ela limpou as mãos frias e enlameadas no seu jeans.

- Nós podemos checar o outro lado da ponte. - disse Sango, e Kagome concordou mecanicamente. Mas ela não precisa olhar a expressão no rosto de Rin para saber o que elas achariam. Este era o lugar errado.

- Vamos apenas sair daqui. - ela disse, escalando através da vegetação para a cunha de luz além da ponte. Assim que tinha alcançado isto, Kagome congelou.

Rin engasgou. - Oh, Deus—

- Volte, - sibilou Sango. - Até a margem.

Uma figura preta foi claramente representada contra os faróis do carro acima. Kagome, olhando com o coração batendo descontroladamente, não podia dizer nada sobre isto além de que era um macho. A face estava na escuridão, mas ela teve um sentimento terrível.

Estava se movendo até elas.

Abaixando-se rapidamente para ficar fora de vista, Kagome encolheu-se contra a margem lamacenta embaixo da ponte, empresando a si própria o máximo que podia.

Elas não podiam ver nada daqui, mas de repente houve um ruído de passos pesados na ponte. Mal ousando respirar, elas aderiram-se uma a outra, as faces para cima. Os passos pesados rangeram através das tábuas de madeira, movendo-se para longe delas.

Por favor, deixe-o continuar indo, pensou Kagome. Oh, por favor...

Ela afundou seus dentes nos lábios, e então Rin choramingou suavemente, sua mão gelada agarrando a de Kagome. Os passos estavam retornando.

Eu deveria ir lá, Kagome pensou. Sou eu quem ele quer, não elas. Foi isso o que ele disse. Eu deveria ir lá e enfrentá-lo, e talvez ele deixe Rin e Sango irem. Mas a raiva impetuosa que tinha sustentado-a esta manhã estava em cinzas agora. Com toda a sua força de vontade, ela não poderia soltar sua mão da de Rin, não poderia se separar.

Os passos soaram logo acima delas. Então houve um silêncio, seguido por um som de algo escorregando na margem.

Não, pensou Kagome, seu corpo carregado com medo. Ele estava descendo. Rin lamentou e enterrou sua cabeça contra os ombros de Kagome, e Kagome sentiu todos os seus músculos tensos enquanto ela via o movimento—pé, pernas— aparecendo da escuridão. Não...

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

A mente de Kagome recusou-se a processar esta informação de primeira. Ela estava em pânico ainda, e ela quase gritou enquanto Kouga deu outro passo para a margem, fitando para baixo da ponte.

- Kagome? O que você está fazendo? - ele disse de novo.

Rin levantou a cabeça. A respiração de Sango explodiu em alívio. Kagome se sentiu como se seus joelhos fossem ceder.

- Kouga. - ela disse. Foi tudo o que ela pode reproduzir.

Rin foi mais eloqüente. - O que você acha que você está fazendo? - Ela disse em tons elevados. - Tentando nos dar um ataque do coração? O que você está fazendo aqui fora a está hora à noite?

Kouga colocou uma mão no seu bolso, trocando rapidamente. Enquanto elas emergiam debaixo da ponte, ele olhou para fora além do rio. - Eu segui vocês.

- Você o que? - disse Kagome.

Relutante, ele se balançou para encarar ela. - Eu segui vocês. - ele repetiu, seus ombros tensos. - Eu percebi que você encontraria uma maneira de enganar sua tia e sair de novo.

Então eu sentei no meu carro do outro lado da rua e observei a sua casa. Certo o suficiente, vocês três desceram pela janela. Então eu segui vocês até aqui.

Kagome não sabia o que falar. Ela estava furiosa, é claro, ele tinha provavelmente deito isto só para manter sua promessa com Inuyasha. Mas o pensamento de Kouga sentado lá fora no seu velho e batido Ford, provavelmente congelando até a morte e sem suprimento... Isto deu a ela uma estranha angústia que ela não queria prolongar.

Ele estava olhando para o rio novamente. Ela se aproximou dele e falou calmamente. - Desculpe-me, Kouga. - ela disse. - Sobre como eu te tratei em casa, e—e sobre— Ela procurou atrapalhadamente por um minuto e então desistiu. Sobre tudo, ela pensou desesperançada.

- Bem, desculpe-me por assustar vocês ainda pouco. - Ele se virou veloz para encará-la, como se isso resolvesse a questão. - Agora vocês podem, por favor, me contar o que vocês pensavam que estavam fazendo?

- Rin pensava que Inuyasha poderia estar aqui.

- Rin não. - disse Rin. - Rin disse logo que era o lugar errado. Nós estávamos procurando por um lugar quieto, sem barulho, e fechado. E me senti... Cercada. – Ela explicou para Kouga.

Kouga olhou para ela cuidadosamente, como se ele pudesse morder. - Certamente você sentiu. - ele disse.

- Havia pedras em volta de mim, mas não como as pedras desse rio.

- Uh, não, é claro que não eram. - Ele olhou pelo canto dos olhos para Sango, que teve pena dele.

- Rin teve uma visão. - ela disse.

Kouga recuou um pouco, e Kagome pode ver seu perfil nos faróis. Pela sua expressão, ela poderia dizer que ele não sabia se fugia ou se as levava para o manicômio mais próximo.

- Não é uma brincadeira. - ela disse. - Rin é psíquica, Kouga. Eu sei que eu sempre disse que não acreditava este tipo de coisa, mas eu estava errada. Você não sabe o quanto errada. Nesta noite, ela—ela sincronizou na mente de Inuyasha de alguma forma e teve um relança de onde ele está.

Kouga deu um longo suspiro. - Eu vejo. Okay...

- Não me proteja! Eu não sou burra, Kouga, e eu estou te falando que é verdade. Ela estava lá, com Inuyasha; ela sabia de coisas que apenas ele saberia. E ela viu o lugar em que ele está aprisionado.

- Aprisionado. - disse Rin. - É isso. Não era definitivamente algo aberto como um rio.

Mas havia água, água até o meu pescoço. O pescoço dele. E paredes de pedra em volta, coberta com musgo espesso. A água era gelada e cheirava mal também.

- Mas o que você viu? - Kagome disse.

- Nada. Era como se estivesse cega. De alguma forma eu sabia que se houvesse até mesmo o mais fraco raio de luz eu seria capa de ver, mas eu não pude. Estava negro como um túmulo.

- Como um túmulo... - Um fino arrepio passou por Kagome. Ela pensou sobre a igreja arruinada acima do cemitério. Havia um túmulo lá, um túmulo que ela pensou ter se aberto uma vez.

- Mas um túmulo não seria tão molhado. - Sango falou.

- Não... Mas eu não tenho idéia nenhuma de onde isto pode ser então. - Rin disse. – Inuyasha não estava realmente em seu juízo perfeito; ele estava tão fraco e tão machucado. E com tanta sede—

Kagome abriu a boca para parar Rin de continuar, mas no mesmo momento Kouga interrompeu.

- Eu vou dizer com o que isto parece para mim. - ele disse.

As três garotas olharam para ele, ligeiramente separadas do grupo como se fosse um ouvinte. Elas quase tinham se esquecido dele.

- Poço? - disse Kagome.

- Exatamente. - ele disse. - Quero dizer, isto parece com um poço.

Kagome piscou excitação agitando-se nela. - Rin?

- Poderia ser. - disse Rin lentamente. - O tamanho, as paredes e tudo estariam certas. Mas um poço é aberto; eu seria capaz de ver as estrelas.

- Não se estivesse coberto. - disse Kouga. - Muitas das fazendas antigas por aqui têm poços que não são mais usados, e alguns fazendeiros os cobrem para ter certeza que crianças pequenas não caiam. Meus avôs fazem isto.

Kagome não podia conter sua agitação mais. - Pode ser isto. Tem que ser isto... Rin lembre-se, você disse que é sempre escuro lá.

- Sim, e tinha uma sensação de subsolo. - Rin estava agitada, também, mas Sango interrompeu com uma pergunta seca.

- Quantos poços você acha que existe em Fell's Church, Kouga?

- Dúzias, provavelmente. - ele disse. - Mas cobertos? Não tantos. E se você esta sugerindo que alguém jogou Inuyasha nele, então não pode ser um lugar onde pessoas possam ver isto. Provavelmente algum lugar abandonado...

- E o carro dele foi encontrado nesta rota. - disse Kagome.

- O velho lugar dos Francher. - disse Kouga.

Todos olharam de um para o outro. A casa da fazenda dos Francher tinha sido arruinada e abandonada por mais tempo que alguém podia lembrar. Encontrava-se no meio da floresta, e a mesma tinha se apossado dela há quase um século atrás.

- Vamos lá. - adicionou Kouga simplesmente.

Kagome colocou uma mão no seu braço. - Você acredita—?

Ele olhou para longe por um momento. - Eu não sei em que acreditar. - ele disse por fim. - Mas eu estou indo.

Eles se separaram e pegaram ambos os carros, Kouga com Rin na frente, e Sango seguindo com Kagome. Kouga pegou uma pequena e em desuso estradinha para dentro da floresta até ela desaparecer.

- A partir daqui a gente anda. - ele disse.

Kagome estava feliz por ter pensado em trazer uma corda; eles precisariam dela se Inuyasha estivesse mesmo no poço dos Francher. E se ele não estivesse...

Ela não se deixaria pensar sobre isto.

Era difícil seguir pelo meio da floresta, especialmente no escuro. A vegetação rasteira era espessa, e os galhos mortos chegavam a arranhar eles. Mariposas se agitavam em volta deles, roçando na bochecha de Kagome com asas invisíveis.

Eventualmente, eles chegaram a uma clareira. As fundações da velha casa podiam ser vistas, construções de pedra amarradas ao chão, agora, por ervas daninhas e espinheiros. Na maior parte, a chaminé estava ainda intacta, com, com lugares ocos onde o concreto havia mantido junto uma vez, como um monumento em desintegração.

- O poço deve ser em algum lugar lá atrás. - Kouga disse.

Foi Sango que encontrou o poço e chamou os outros. Eles se reuniram em volta e olharam para a planície, blocos quadrados de pedra quase no nível do solo.

Kouga parou e examinou a sujeira e as ervas daninhas em volta. - Foi movido recentemente. - ele disse.

Foi neste momento que o coração de Kagome começou a bater fervorosamente. Ela podia o sentir ecoando na sua garganta e nas pontas dos seus dedos. - Vamos tirar isto. - ela disse numa voz mal acima de um sussurro.

A laje de pedra era tão pesada que Kouga nem pudesse deslocá-la. Finalmente todos os quatro puxaram, empurrando-se de encontro com o chão dela, até que, com um gemido, o bloco se moveu uma fração de polegada. Uma vez que havia uma minúscula abertura entre a pedra e o poço, Kouga usou um galho morto para erguer como uma alavanca, alargando a abertura.

Então eles todos puxaram de novo.

Quando houve uma abertura larga o suficiente para sua cabeça e ombros, Kagome curvou-se, olhando para dentro. Ela estava quase amedrontada para confiar.

- Inuyasha?

Os segundos depois, pairando sobre esta abertura escura, olhando para baixo para a escuridão, ouvindo apenas os ecos dos seixos agitados pelo movimento dela, foram agonizantes. Então, incrivelmente, houve outro som.

- Quem—? Kagome?

- Oh, Inuyasha! - O alívio a fez ficar fora de si. - Sim! Estou aqui, estamos aqui, e vamos tirá-lo daí. Você está bem? Você está machucado? - A única coisa que parou ela de tombar a si mesma no poço foi Kouga pegando-a por trás. - Inuyasha, segure-se, nós temos uma corda. Diga-me que você está bem.

Houve um fraco, quase irreconhecível som, mas Kagome soube o que era. Uma risada. A voz de Inuyasha estava abatida, mas inteligível. - Eu—já estive melhor. - ele disse. - Mas eu estou —vivo. Quem está com você?

- Sou eu. Kouga. - disse Kouga libertando Kagome. Ele se curvou para o buraco. Kagome, quase delirando de euforia, notou que ele estava com um olhar ligeiramente atordoado. – E Sango e Rin, que vai dobrar algumas colheres para nós depois. Eu vou atirar uma corda para você... Aí está, a não ser que Rin possa levitar você para fora. - Ainda de joelhos, ele se virou para olhar para Rin.

Ela deu um tabefe no topo da cabeça dele. - Não brinque sobre isto! Traga ele para cima!

- Sim, senhora. - disse Kouga, um pouco tonto. - Aqui, Inuyasha. Você terá que amarrar isto em volta de você.

- Sim. - disse Inuyasha. Ele não podia argumentar sobre seus dedos insensíveis por causa do frio ou se eles conseguiriam ou não transportar o seu peso para cima. Não havia outra maneira.

- Não! - A voz estava fraca e rouca, e tinha vindo da figura sem força que Kagome embalava.

Ela sentiu Inuyasha se encolher, sentiu ele lentamente levantar a cabeça. Seus olhos verdes fixos nos dela, e ela viu urgência neles.

- Sem... Médicos. - Aqueles olhos queimaram nos olhos dela. - Prometa... Kagome. -

Os próprios olhos de Kagome arderam e sua visão embaçou. - Eu prometo. - ela murmurou.

Então ela sentiu o que quer que estivesse mantendo ele consciente, a corrente de pura força de vontade e determinação, entrar em colapso. Ele caiu nos braços dela, inconsciente.

**N/A: Oi pessoal, está ai mais um cap. para vocês. Uhhu finalmente acharam o Inuyasha! \o/ Mas o pobrezinho está muito fraco. **

**Resposta as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**É essa parte foi para rir mesmo.**

**Também acho que foi isso. Ela foi a ponte pelo menos não aconteceu nada dessa vez.**

**Tchauzinho até a próxima.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Quatro**

- Mas ele tem que ir ver um médico. Ele parece estar morrendo! - disse Rin.

- Ele não pode. Eu não posso explicar agora. Vamos simplesmente levá-lo para casa, certo? Ele está molhado e congelando aqui. Então nós discutimos isso.

O trabalho de levar Inuyasha pela floresta foi o bastante para ocupar as mentes de todo mundo por um tempo.

Ele permaneceu inconsciente, e quando eles finalmente o deitaram no banco traseiro do carro do Kouga estavam todos machucados e exaustos, além de estarem molhados do contato com as roupas encharcadas dele. Kagome segurou sua cabeça no seu colo enquanto eles dirigiam até a pensão. Sango e Rin seguiram.

- Eu estou vendo luzes acesas. - Kouga disse, parando na frente da grande construção em vermelho-ferrugem. - Ela deve estar acordada. Mas a porta está provavelmente trancada.

Kagome gentilmente levantou a cabeça de Inuyasha e deslizou para fora do carro, e viu uma das janelas na casa ficar mais clara quando a cortina foi puxada de lado. Então ela viu uma cabeça e ombros aparecerem na janela, olhando para baixo.

- Sra. Flowers! - ela chamou, acenando. - É a Kagome Higurashi, Sra. Flowers. Nós achamos o Inuyasha, e nós precisamos entrar!

A imagem na janela não se moveu ou de qualquer outra maneira reconheceu suas palavras.

Ainda assim, por sua postura, Kagome pôde dizer que ela ainda estava olhando para eles.

- Sra. Flowers, nós estamos com o Inuyasha. - ela chamou novamente, gesticulando para o interior iluminado do carro. - Por favor!

- Kagome! Já está destrancada! - A voz de Rin flutuou até ela da varanda da frente, distraindo Kagome da imagem na janela. Quando ela olhou de volta para cima, ela viu que as cortinas tinham voltado ao lugar, e então a luz no quarto de cima foi apagada.

Era estranho, mas ela não teve tempo para decifrar isso. Ela e Sango ajudaram Kouga a levantar Inuyasha e carregarem-no até os degraus da frente.

Lá dentro, a casa estava escura e quieta. Kagome direcionou os outros pela escada que ficava do lado oposto a porta, e para o patamar do segundo andar. Dali eles foram para um quarto, e Kagome fez com que Rin abrisse a porta que parecia com um closet. Ela revelava outra escada, muito escura e estreita.

- Quem deixaria a sua – porta da frente destrancada – depois de todo que aconteceu recentemente? - Kouga resmungou enquanto eles rebocavam sua carga inconsciente. – Ela deve ser louca.

- Ela _é _louca. - Rin disse de cima, empurrando a porta no alto da escada para abrir. – Na última vez que estivemos aqui ela falou sobre a coisa mais estranha– Sua voz quebrou com uma ofegação.

- O que foi? - disse Kagome. Mas na medida em que eles alcançavam o piso do quarto de Inuyasha, ela viu por si mesma.

Ela tinha se esquecido da condição em que o quarto estivera na última vez que ela o vira. Baús cheios de roupas estavam de pé os deitados de lados, como se tivessem sido jogados por alguma mão gigante de uma parede à outra. Seus conteúdos estavam espalhados no chão, junto com artigos sobre cômodas e mesas. A mobília estava virada de cabeça para baixo, e uma janela estava quebrada, permitindo que um vento gelado soprasse. Havia apenas uma luminária acesa, em um canto, e sombras grotescas teciam-se contra o teto.

- _O que aconteceu_? - disse Kouga.

Kagome não respondeu até que eles tinham esticado Inuyasha na cama. - Eu não sei com certeza. - ela disse, e isso era verdade, embora muito pouco. - Mas já estava desse jeito ontem à noite. Kouga, você me ajuda? Ele precisa se secar.

- Eu vou achar outra luminária. - disse Sango, mas Kagome falou rapidamente.

- Não, nós podemos ver direito. Por que você não tenta acender a lareira?

Caindo de um dos baús abertos estava um manto de tecido felpudo de alguma cor escura. Kagome pegou-o, e ela e Kouga começaram a tirar as roupas molhadas e coladas de Inuyasha. Ela conseguiu tirar seu suéter, mas uma olhada em seu pescoço foi o bastante para congelá-la no lugar.

- Kouga, você poderia – você poderia me dar àquela toalha?

Assim que ele se virou, ela puxou o suéter por sobre a cabeça de Inuyasha e rapidamente enrolou a manta ao seu redor. Quando Kouga se virou e lhe entregou a toalha, ela a envolveu ao redor da garganta de Inuyasha como um cachecol. Sua pulsação estava acelerando, sua mente trabalhando furiosamente.

Não era de se espantar que ele estivesse tão fraco, tão inconsciente. Ah, Deus. Ela tinha que examiná-lo, ver o quão ruim estava. Mas como ela poderia, com Kouga e as outras aqui?

- Eu vou buscar um médico. - Kouga disse em uma voz forçada, seus olhos no rosto de Inuyasha. - Ele precisa de ajuda, Kagome.

Kagome entrou em pânico. - Kouga, não... por favor. Ele – ele tem medo de médicos. Eu não sei o que aconteceria se você trouxesse um aqui. - Novamente, era a verdade, se não toda a verdade. Ela teve uma idéia do que poderia ajudar Inuyasha, mas ela não poderia fazer isso com os outros ali. Ela se inclinou por sobre Inuyasha, esfregando as mãos dele entre as delas, tentando pensar.

O que ela poderia fazer? Proteger o segredo de Inuyasha ao custo de sua vida? Ou traí-lo para poder salvá-lo? _Iria _salvá-lo contar a Kouga e Rin e Sango? Ela olhou para seus amigos, tentando imaginar as respostas deles se eles descobrissem a verdade sobre Inuyasha Salvatore.

Não era bom. Ela não podia arriscar. O choque e horror da descoberta quase deixou a própria Kagome vacilante com loucura. Se ela, que amava Inuyasha, estivera pronta para correr dele gritando, o que esses três fariam? E então havia o assassinato do Sr. Tanner. Se eles soubessem o que Inuyasha era, eles seriam capazes de acreditar que ele era inocente? Ou, no fundo de seus corações, eles sempre iriam suspeitar dele?

Kagome fechou seus olhos. Era perigoso demais. Sango e Rin e Kouga eram seus amigos, mas isso era uma coisa que ela não podia dividir com eles. Em todo o mundo, não havia ninguém em quem ela pudesse confiar esse segredo. Ela teria que mantê-lo sozinha.

Ela se endireitou e olhou para Kouga. - Ele tem medo de médicos, mas uma enfermeira talvez não tenha problema. - Ela se virou para onde Rin e Sango estavam ajoelhadas perante a lareira. - Rin, e quanto a sua irmã?

- Abi? - Rin olhou para seu relógio. - Ela está com o turno noturno na clínica essa semana, mas ela provavelmente já está em casa. Só–

- Então é isso. Kouga vá com Rin e peça a Abi para vir aqui e dar uma olhada no Inuyasha. Se ela achar que ele precisa de um médico, eu não irei mais discutir.

Kouga hesitou, então exalou severamente. - Está certo. Eu ainda acho que você está errada, mas – vamos, Rin. Vamos quebrar algumas leis de trânsito.

Enquanto eles saiam pela porta, Sango permaneceu de pé ao lado da lareira, observando

Kagome com firmes olhos negros.

Kagome forçou a si mesma encontrar-los. - Sango... Eu acho que todos vocês deviam ir.

- Você acha? - Aqueles olhos negros permaneceram nela firmemente, como se tentando penetrar e ler sua mente. Mas Sango não fez nenhuma outra pergunta. Após um momento ela acenou, e seguiu Kouga e Rin sem uma palavra.

Quando Kagome ouviu a porta no fim da escada fechar, ela afobadamente endireitou uma luminária que estava deitada de ponta cabeça ao lado da cama e a ligou.

Agora, por fim, ela podia avaliar os ferimentos do Inuyasha.

Sua cor parecia pior do que antes; ele estava literalmente quase tão branco quanto os lençóis debaixo dele. Seus lábios estavam brancos, também, e Kagome de repente pensou em Thomas Fell, o fundador de Fell's Church. Ou, ao invés, na estátua de Thomas Fell, deitada ao lado de sua esposa em uma tampa de pedra na tumba deles. Inuyasha estava da cor daquele mármore.

Os cortes e arranhões em suas mãos eram de um roxo lívido, mas eles não estavam mais sangrando. Ela gentilmente virou a cabeça dele para olhar seu pescoço.

E ali estava. Ela tocou o lado de seu próprio pescoço automaticamente, como se para verificar a semelhança. Mas as marcas de Inuyasha não eram furos pequenos. Elas eram rasgos profundos e selvagens na carne. Ele parecia que tinha sido espancado por algum animal que havia tentado despedaçar sua garganta.

Raiva incandescente queimou por Kagome de novo. E com isso, ódio. Ela percebeu que apesar de seu nojo e fúria, ela não havia realmente odiado Sesshoumaru antes. Não realmente.

Mas agora... Agora, ela _odiava._ Ela o detestava com uma intensidade de emoções que nunca sentira por ninguém em sua vida. Ela queria machucá-lo, fazê-lo pagar. Se ela tivesse uma estaca de madeira no momento, ela teria martelado-a no coração de Sesshoumaru sem arrependimento.

Mas agora ela tinha que pensar em Inuyasha. Ele estava tão terrivelmente quieto. Essa era coisa mais difícil de suportar, a falta de propósito ou resistência em seu corpo, o vazio.

Era isso. Era como se ele tivesse se demitido dessa forma e a deixado com um vaso vazio.

- Inuyasha! - Sacudí-lo não adiantou nada. Com uma mão no centro de seu peito frio, ela tentou detectar um batimento. Se tivesse um, era fraco demais para sentir.

Fique calma, Kagome, ela disse a si mesma, afastando a parte de sua mente que queria entrar em pânico. Essa parte estava dizendo, - E se ele estiver morto? E se ele realmente estiver morto, e nada que você possa fazer irá salvá-lo?

Espiando pela sala, ela viu a janela quebrada. Cacos de vidro estavam no chão debaixo dela. Ela foi até lá e pegou um, notando como brilhava na luz do fogo. Uma coisa linda, com uma ponta como a de uma lâmina, ela pensou. Então, deliberadamente, entrando de cabeça, ela cortou seu dedo com ele.

A dor a fez arfar. Após um instante, o sangue começou a fluir do corte, pingando pelo seu dedo como cera de um castiçal. Rapidamente, ela se ajoelhou ao lado de Inuyasha e colocou seu dedo nos lábios dele.

Com sua outra mão, ela prendeu a mão indiferente dele, sentindo a dureza do anel de prata que ele usava. Ela mesma imóvel como uma estátua, ajoelhou-se ali e esperou.

Ela quase perdeu o primeiro minúsculo relampejo de resposta. Seus olhos estavam fixos no rosto dele, e ela capturou o minuto em que seu peito começou a se erguer somente na sua visão periférica. Mas então os lábios abaixo de seu dedo tremerem e se separaram ligeiramente, e ele engoliu automaticamente.

- É isso. - Kagome sussurrou. - Vamos, Inuyasha.

Os cílios dele se agitaram, e com uma clara alegria ela sentiu os dedos dele retornarem a pressão dos dela. Ele engoliu novamente.

- Sim. - Ela esperou até que os olhos dele piscassem e lentamente abrissem antes de se sentar.

Então ela apalpou com uma mão a gola alta de seu suéter, deixando-o de fora do caminho.

Aqueles olhos verdes estavam estupefatos e pesados, mas tão teimosos como ela os conhecia.

- Não. - Inuyasha disse sua voz um sussurro rachado.

- Você tem que fazer Inuyasha. Os outros estão voltando e trazendo uma enfermeira com eles. Eu tive que concordar com isso. E se você não estiver bem o bastante para convencê-la que não precisa de um hospital... - Ela deixou a sentença inacabada. Ela mesma não sabia o que um médico ou um técnico de laboratório achariam ao examinar Inuyasha. Mas ela sabia que ele sabia, e isso o faria ficar assustado.

Mas Inuyasha só pareceu mais obstinado, virando seu rosto para longe dela. - Não posso. – ele sussurrou. - É perigoso demais. Já tomei... Demais… Noite passada.

Poderia ter sido na noite passada? Parecia há um ano. - Isso irá me matar? – ela perguntou. - Inuyasha, me responda! Isso irá me matar?

- Não... - Sua voz estava mal-humorada. - Mas–

- Então você tem que fazer isso. Não discuta comigo! - Inclinando-se sobre ele, segurando sua cabeça junto à dela, Kagome pode sentir a sua necessidade dominante.

Ela ficou impressionada que ele estava até mesmo tentando resistir. Era como um homem faminto em frente a um banquete, incapaz de tirar seus olhos dos pratos fumegantes, mas se recusando a comer.

- Não. - Inuyasha disse de novo, e Kagome sentiu uma onda de frustração passar por ela. Ele era a única pessoa que já conhecera que era tão teimosa quanto ela.

- Sim. E se você não cooperar eu vou cortar outra coisa, como o meu pulso. - Ela estivera pressionando seu dedo no lençol para parar o sangue; agora ela o segurava na direção dele.

As pupilas dele dilataram, seus lábios se separaram. - Demais... Já foi. - ele murmurou, mas seu olhar permaneceu no dedo dela, na clara gota de sangue na ponta. - E eu não posso... Controlar...

- Está tudo bem. - ela sussurrou. Ela passou o dedo pelos lábios dele novamente, sentindo-os abrir para recebê-lo; então, ela se inclinou por sobre ele e fechou seus olhos.

Sua boca estava fria e seca enquanto tocava a garganta dela. Sua mão prendeu a parte de trás do pescoço dela enquanto os seus lábios procuravam os dois furinhos que já estavam lá.

Kagome forçou-se a não recuar da picada breve da dor. Então ela sorriu.

Antes, ela tinha sentido a necessidade agonizante dele, sua fome impulsora. Agora, pelo laço que eles compartilhavam, ela sentia somente uma poderosa alegria e satisfação.

Profunda satisfação à medida que a fome era gradualmente aliviada.

Seu próprio prazer vinha de dar, de saber que estava sustentando Inuyasha com sua própria vida. Ela podia sentir a força fluindo por ele.

Em tempo, ela sentiu a intensidade da necessidade diminuir. Ainda assim, isso não queria dizer que ela se fora, e ela não pôde entender quando Inuyasha tentou empurrá-la para longe.

- É o bastante. - ele rangeu, forçando os ombros dela para cima. Kagome abriu seus olhos, seu prazer sonhador quebrado. Os próprios olhos dele estavam verdes como folhas de mandrágora, e em seu rosto ela viu a fome feroz de um predador.

- Não é o bastante. Você ainda está fraco–

- É o bastante para _você_. - Ele a empurrou de novo, e ela viu algo como desespero brilhar naqueles olhos verdes. - Kagome, se eu tomar muito mais, você irá começar a mudar. E se você não se afastar, se você não se afastar de mim _agora_...

Kagome retirou-se do pé da cama. Ela o observou se sentar e se ajustar ao manto escuro. Na luz da luminária, ela viu que sua pele tinha recuperado alguma cor, um rubor leve revestindo sua palidez. O cabelo dele estava secando em mar baderneiro de ondas escuras.

- Eu senti sua falta. - ela disse suavemente. Alívio palpitou por ela de repente, uma dor que era quase tão ruim quanto o medo e a tensão foram. Inuyasha estava vivo; ele estava falando com ela. Tudo ia ficar bem afinal.

- Kagome... - Os olhos deles se encontraram e ela foi presa por um fogo verde. Inconscientemente, ela se moveu na direção dele, e então parou quando ela riu alto.

- Eu nunca te vi desse jeito antes. - ele disse, e ela olhou para baixo para si mesma. Seus sapatos e jeans estavam encrostados com lama vermelha, que estava também generosamente untada no resto dela. Sua jaqueta estava rasgada e estava vazando seu enchimento. Ela não tinha dúvida de que seu rosto estava manchado e sujo, e ela sabia que seu cabelo estava embaraçado e desordenado. Kagome Higurashi, a imaculada fashionista da Robert E. Lee estava uma bagunça.

- Eu gosto. - Inuyasha disse, e dessa vez ela riu com ele.

Eles ainda estavam rindo quando a porta abriu. Kagome se endureceu alertamente, puxando sua gola rulê, olhando ao redor do quarto por alguma evidência que pudesse traí-los. Inuyasha sentou-se mais reto e lambeu seus lábios.

- Ele está melhor! - Rin celebrou enquanto entrava no quarto e via Inuyasha.

Kouga e Sango estavam logo atrás dela, seus rostos iluminados com surpresa e prazer. A quarta pessoa que entrou era só um pouco mais velha que Rin, mas ela tinha um ar refrescante de autoridade que camuflava sua juventude. Abi McCullough foi diretamente a seu paciente e alcançou seu pulso.

- Então é você que tem medo de médicos. - ela disse.

Inuyasha pareceu desconcertado por um momento; então, ele se recuperou. - É um tipo de fobia infantil. - ele disse, soando embaraçado. Ele olhou para o lado para Kagome, que sorria nervosamente e dava um pequenino aceno. - De qualquer jeito, eu não preciso de um agora, como pode ver.

- Por que não me deixa julgar isso? Seu pulso está bem. De fato, está surpreendentemente lento, até mesmo para um atleta. Eu não acho que você está com hipotermia, mas ainda está gelado. Vamos tirar a sua temperatura.

- Não, eu realmente não acho que isso seja necessário. - A voz de Inuyasha estava baixa, calma. Kagome tinha ouvido ele usar aquele voz antes, e ela sabia o que ele estava tentando fazer. Mas Abi não tomou conhecimento algum.

- Abra, por favor.

- Aqui, eu faço. - disse Kagome rapidamente, esticando a mão para pegar o termômetro de Abi. De algum jeito, quando ela o fez, o pequeno tubo de vidro escapou de sua mão. Ele caiu no chão de madeira e quebrou em diversos pedaços. - Er, sinto muito!

- Não importa. - Inuyasha disse. - Estou me sentindo muito melhor do que estava, e eu estou ficando mais quente.

Abi reparou na bagunça no chão, então olhou ao redor do quarto, percebendo seu estado pilhado. - Está certo. - ela exigiu, virando-se com as mãos no quadril. - O que está acontecendo aqui?

Inuyasha nem ao menos piscou. - Nada demais. A Sra. Flowers é simplesmente uma dona de casa terrível. - ele disse, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

Kagome queria rir, e ela viu que Abi queria, também. A garota mais velha fez uma careta e cruzou seus braços no peito ao invés.

- Suponho que é inútil esperar uma resposta direta. - ela disse. - E está claro que você não está perigosamente doente. Eu não posso _forçá-lo _a ir para a clínica. Mas eu veementemente sugiro que você faça um check-up amanhã.

- Obrigado. - disse Inuyasha, o que, Kagome notou, não era o mesmo que concordar.

- Kagome, _você _está com cara de que precisa de um médico. - disse Rin. - Você está branca como um fantasma.

- Eu só estou cansada. - Kagome disse. - Foi um longo dia.

- Meu conselho é ir para casa e deitar-se – e ficar lá. - Abi disse. - Você não está anêmica, está?

Kagome resistiu ao impulso de colocar uma mão em sua bochecha. Ela estava tão pálida?

- Não, eu só estou cansada. - ela repetiu. - Nós podemos ir para casa agora, se Inuyasha estiver bem.

Ele concordou tranquilizadoramente, a mensagem em seus olhos somente para ela. - Dê-nos um minuto, sim? - ele disse para Abi e os outros, e eles recuaram para a escada.

- Tchau. Cuide de si mesmo. - Kagome disse em voz alta enquanto o abraçava. Ela sussurrou, - Por que você não usou os seus Poderes em Abi?

- Eu usei. - ele disse carrancudamente no ouvido dela. - Ou pelo menos eu tentei. Eu ainda devo estar fraco. Não se preocupe; passará.

- É claro, passará. - disse Kagome, mas seu estômago embrulhou. - Tem certeza que deve ficar sozinha, contudo? E se–

- Eu vou ficar bem. Você é quem não deveria ficar sozinha. - A voz de Inuyasha estava suave, mas urgente. - Kagome, eu não tive uma chance de alertá-la. Você estava certa sobre Sesshoumaru estar em Fell's Church.

- Eu sei. Ele fez isso com você, não fez? - Kagome não mencionou que ela fora procurar por ele.

- Eu – não me lembro. Mas ele é perigoso. Mantenha Rin e Sango com você hoje à noite, Kagome. Eu não quero você sozinha. E tenha certeza de que ninguém convide um estranho para a sua casa.

- Nós estamos indo direto para a cama. - Kagome prometeu, sorrindo para ele. - Nós não iremos convidar ninguém.

- Tenha certeza disso. - Não havia nenhuma petulância em seu tom, ela concordou lentamente.

- Eu entendo Inuyasha. Nós teremos cuidado.

- Bom. - Eles se beijaram um mero encostar de lábios, mas suas mãos unidas se separaram reluntatemente.- Diga aos outros 'obrigado'. - ele disse.

- Eu direi.

Os cinco se reagruparam do lado de fora da pensão, Kouga oferecendo-se para levar Abi e para casa para que Rin e Sango pudessem voltar com Kagome. Abi claramente ainda estava suspeita sobre os acontecimentos da noite, e Kagome não podia culpá-la. Ela também não podia pensar. Ela estava cansada demais.

- Ele disse para dizer 'obrigado' a todos vocês. - ela se lembrou depois de Kouga ter partido.

- Ele... Não tem de quê. - Rin disse, dividindo as palavras com um bocejo enorme enquanto Sango abria a porta do carro para ela. Sango não disse nada. Ela estivera muito quieta desde que deixara Kagome sozinha com Inuyasha. Rin riu repentinamente.

- Uma coisa que todos esquecemos. - ela disse. - A profecia.

- Que profecia? - disse Kagome.

- Sobre a ponte. Aquela que você disse. Bem, você foi para a ponte e a Morte não estava esperando lá afinal de contas. Talvez você entendeu mal as palavras.

- Não. - disse Sango. - Nós ouvimos as palavras corretamente.

- Bem, então, talvez seja outra ponte. Ou... Hmmm… - Rin aninhou-se em seu casaco, fechando seus olhos, e não se incomodou em terminar.

Mas a mente de Kagome completou a sentença por ela. _Ou outra hora. _Uma coruja piou do lado de fora enquanto Sango ligava o carro.

**N/A: Oi pessoal, pensei que conseguiria postar ainda ontem á noite, mas falto luz e também estou cheia de matérias para colocar em dia então estou postando agora para vocês. **

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Tatiane:**

**É só o Kouga mesmo para fazer essas brincadeiras numa situação dessas.**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**Como a Kagome disse pode acontecer em outra hora.**

**Na primeira vez eu não pensei no poço, tinha pensando numa cruta com água. Na menoria das vezes quase não acertamos. Mas pelo menos acharam o Inuyasha. \o/**

**Tchauzinho até a próxima.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Cinco**

_2 de Novembro, Sábado_

_Querido Diário,_

_Esta manhã eu acordei e me senti tão estranha. Eu não sei como descrever isto. Por um lado, eu estava tão fraca que quando eu tentei me levantar meus músculos não me suportaram. Mas por outro lado eu me sentia... Agradável. Tão confortável tão relaxada._

_Como se eu flutuasse numa cama de luz dourada. Eu não me importava se eu nunca mais me mexesse de novo._

_Então eu me lembrei de Inuyasha, e eu tentei me levantar, mas tia Kaede me colocou de volta na cama. Ela disse que Rin e Sango tinham saído horas atrás, e que eu estava dormindo tão profundamente que eles não puderem me acordar. Ela disse que eu precisava de um descanso._

_Então aqui estou. Tia Kaede ligou a TV, mas eu não quero saber de ver TV. Eu prefiro deitar aqui e escrever, ou só deitar aqui._

_Estou esperando que Inuyasha me ligue. Ele me disse que iria. Ou talvez não. Eu não consigo me lembrar. Quando ele ligar eu tenho que..._

_3 de Novembro, Domingo (10:30 p.m.)_

_Eu acabei de ler o que eu escrevi ontem e eu estou chocada. O que estava errado comigo?_

_Eu parei no meio de uma frase, e eu nem lembro o que eu ia dizer. E eu não expliquei sobre o meu novo diário ou qualquer coisa. Eu deveria estar completamente drogada._

_De qualquer forma, este é o começo oficial do meu novo diário. Eu comprei este livro em branco na drogaria. Não é tão bonito quanto o outro, mas vai ter que servir. Eu já perdi as esperanças de ver o meu velho de novo. Quem quer que tenha roubado ele, não vai trazer de volta. Mas quando eu penso em alguém lendo ele, todos os meus mais profundos pensamentos e meus sentimentos sobre Inuyasha, eu quero matar esta pessoa. Enquanto simultaneamente eu quero morrer de humilhação._

_Eu não estou com vergonha sobre como eu me sinto em relação à Inuyasha. Mas isto é privado. E há coisas lá, sobre como é quando ele me beija me abraça que eu sei que ele não iria querer que ninguém lesse._

_É claro, não tinha nada sobre o segredo dele lá. Eu não tinha descoberto ainda. Só a partir daquele dia eu realmente o entendi, e nós ficamos juntos, realmente juntos, finalmente. Agora somos parte um do outro. Eu sinto como se estivesse esperando por ele a minha vida inteira._

_Talvez você pense que eu seja terrível por amar ele, considerando o que ele é. Ele pode ser violento, e eu sei que há coisas no seu passado que ele tem vergonha. Mas ele nunca poderia ser violento em relação a mim, e o passado está acabado. Ele tem tanta culpa e ele tem tantas feridas dentro de si. Eu quero curá-lo._

_Eu não sei o que acontecerá agora; eu estou apenas tão feliz que ele esteja salvo. Eu fui para a pensão hoje e descobri que a polícia esteve lá ontem. Inuyasha ainda estava fraco e não pode usar os seus Poderes para se livrar deles, mas eles não o acusaram de nada._

_Apenas perguntaram algumas coisas. Inuyasha disse que eles agiram amigavelmente, o que me deixou com suspeitas. Todas as perguntas se resumiram realmente sobre: onde você estava na noite em que o velho homem foi atacado embaixo da ponte, e na noite em que Kaguya Bennet foi atacada nas ruínas da igreja, e na noite em que o Sr. Tanner foi morto na escola?_

_Eles não têm nenhuma evidência contra ele. Então os crimes começaram assim que ele veio para Fell's Church, então o quê? Isto não é prova de nada. Então ele discutiu com o Sr Tanner naquela noite. De novo, então o quê? Todo mundo discuti com o Sr. Tanner._

_Então ele desaparece depois que o corpo do Sr. Tanner foi achado. Ele está de volta agora, e está bem claro que ele mesmo foi atacado, pela mesma pessoa que cometeu os outros crimes. Abi contou a polícia sobre a condição em que ele estava. E se eles viessem perguntar para nós, Kouga e Rin e Sango e eu podemos testemunhar como encontramos ele. Não havia nenhum caso contra ele realmente._

_Inuyasha e eu conversamos sobre isto, e sobre outras coisas. Era tão bom estar com ele de novo, mesmo se ele parecesse pálido e cansado. Ele ainda não lembrava como a noite de quinta terminou, mas a maior parte disto foi exatamente como suspeitei. Inuyasha saiu para encontrar Sesshoumaru na noite de quinta depois que ele me levou para casa. Eles discutiram._

_Inuyasha acabou quase morto em um poço. Não precisa ser um gênio para descobrir o que aconteceu entre isto._

_Eu ainda não contei para ele que saí procurando por Sesshoumaru no cemitério sexta-feira de manhã. Eu suponho que seja melhor fazer isto amanhã. Eu sei que ele vai ficar com raiva, especialmente quando ele ouvir o que Sesshoumaru falou para mim._

_Bem, isto é tudo. Estou cansada. Este diário vai ser bem escondido, por razões óbvias._

Kagome parou e olhou para a última linha da página. Então ela acrescentou:

_P.S. Quem será nosso novo professor de história européia?_

Ela guardou o diário sob o colchão e desligou a luz.

Kagome andou pelo corredor em um vácuo curioso. Na escola, ela era normalmente recheada de saudações de todos os lados; era "olá, Kagome." atrás de "olá, Kagome." para qualquer lugar que ela fosse. Mas hoje os olhos deslizavam para longe furtivamente quando ela se aproximava, ou as pessoas de repente ficaram muito ocupadas fazendo coisas que requeriam que eles mantivessem as costas para ela. Isto aconteceu durante todo o dia.

Ela parou no caminho para a porta da sala de história européia. Havia alguns alunos já sentados, e no quadro estava um estranho.

Ele parecia quase como um estudante. Tinha um cabelo cor negra, um pouco longo, e a estrutura de um atleta. No quadro ele tinha escrito "Miroku K. Saltzman." Quando ele se virou, Kagome viu que ele também tinha um sorriso de menino.

Miroku continuou sorrindo enquanto Kagome se sentava e outros estudantes entravam. Inuyasha estava entre eles, e seus olhos encontraram os de Kagome enquanto ele sentava do lado dela, mas eles não conversaram. Ninguém estava falando. A sala estava mortalmente silenciosa.

Rin se sentou no outro lado de Kagome. Kouga estava distante há apenas algumas carteiras, mas ele estava olhando diretamente para frente.

As duas últimas pessoas a entrarem foram Ayame Forbes e Bankotsu Smallwood. Eles andaram juntos, e Kagome não gostou da expressão na face de Ayame. Ela conhecia aqueles olhos semelhantes aos de gatos e aqueles estreitos olhos verdes bem demais. A beleza de Bankotsu, ou melhor, suas feições carnudas estavam brilhando de satisfação. A descoloração embaixo de seus olhos causada pelos punhos de Inuyasha já tinha quase desaparecido.

- Okay, para começar, por que não colocamos todas essas cadeiras em um círculo? -

A atenção de Kagome voltou-se para o estranho na frente da sala. Ele ainda estava sorrindo.

- Vamos lá, vamos fazer isto. Desta forma podemos todos ver o rosto de cada um enquanto falamos. - ele disse.

Silenciosamente, os alunos obedeceram. O estranho não sentou na cadeira do Sr. Tanner; em vez disso, ele puxou uma cadeira para o círculo e sentou-se de frente para as costas da cadeira.

- Agora, - ele disse. - Eu sei que vocês todos devem estar curiosos sobre mim. Meu nome está no quadro: Miroku K. Saltzman. Mas quero que vocês me chamem de Miroku. Eu contarei para vocês um pouco mais de mim depois, mas primeiro eu quero dar a vocês a chance de falarem.

- Hoje é provavelmente um dia difícil para a maioria de vocês. Alguém que vocês gostavam se foi, e isto deve ser doloroso. Eu quero dar a vocês a chance para se abrirem e compartilharem estes sentimentos comigo e com seus colegas de classe. Eu quero que vocês tentem entrar em contato com a dor. Então poderemos começar a construir nossa própria relação na verdade. Agora quem gostaria de ser o primeiro?

Eles olharam para ele. Ninguém moveu mais que um cílio.

- Bem, vamos ver... Que tal você? - Ainda sorrindo, ele gesticulou encorajadoramente para uma garota bonita e loira. - Diga-nos seu nome e como você se sente sobre o que aconteceu.

Perturbada, a garota se levantou. - Meu nome é Kanna Carson, e, uh... - Ele tomou um longo suspiro e continuou obstinada. - E eu estou com medo. Porque seja quem for este maníaco, ele ainda está à solta. E, na próxima vez, pode ser eu. - Ela se sentou.

- Obrigado, Kanna. Estou certo que muitos dos seus colegas compartilham sua preocupação. Agora, estou certo de que alguns de vocês estavam na verdade lá quando a tragédia aconteceu?

Carteiras rangeram enquanto os estudantes moveram-se desconfortáveis.

Mas Bankotsu Smallwood levantou-se, seus lábios se retraindo de fortes dentes branco em um sorriso.

- A maioria de nós estava lá. - ele disse, e seus olhos cintilaram em Inuyasha. Kagome pode ver outras pessoas seguindo o seu olhar. - Eu cheguei lá logo depois que Rin descobriu o corpo. E o que eu sinto é preocupação para com a comunidade. Há um assassino perigoso nas ruas, e até agora ninguém fez nada para Pará-lo. E— Ele parou. Kagome não tinha certeza de como, mas ela sentiu que Ayame tinha sinalizado para ele fazer isto. Ayame jogou seu reluzente cabelo castanho-avermelhado para trás e recruzou suas longas pernas enquanto Bankotsu tomava seu lugar novamente.

- Okay, obrigado. Então a maioria de vocês estava lá. Isto faz as coisas duas vezes mais difíceis. Podemos ouvir a pessoa que realmente achou o corpo? Rin está aqui? – Ele olhou em volta.

Rin levantou sua mão lentamente, então se postou em pé. - Eu _acho _que eu descobri o corpo. - ela disse. - Quero dizer, eu fui a primeira pessoa que soube que ele estava realmente morto, não apenas fingindo.

Miroku Saltzman olhou ligeiramente alarmado. - Não apenas fingindo? Ele costumava fingir estar morto? - Houve risadas abafadas, e ele lançou aquele sorrisinho de garoto novamente.

Kagome se virou e olhou de relance para Inuyasha, que estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Não—não. - disse Rin. - Veja, ele era um sacrifício. Na Casa Assombrada. Então ele estava coberto com sangue de qualquer forma, mas era sangue de mentira. E isto foi parcialmente minha culpa, porque ele não queria colocá-lo, e eu disse que ele tinha que colocar. Era para ele ser um Cadáver Sangrento. Mas ele dizia que era muito sujo, e continuou até que Inuyasha veio e discutiu com ele— Ela parou. - Quero dizer, nós falamos com ele e ele finalmente aceitou em fazer isto, e então a Casa Assombrada começou. E um pouco depois eu percebi que ele não estava levantando e assustando as crianças como ele deveria fazer, e eu fui até lá e perguntei a ele o que havia de errado. E ele não me respondeu. Ele apenas—ele apenas continuou olhando fixamente para o teto. E então eu toquei nele—Foi terrível. A cabeça dele apenas meio que caiu pesadamente... - A voz de Rin tremulou e desistiu. Ela engoliu.

Kagome se levantou, assim como Inuyasha, Kouga e algumas outras pessoas. Kagome alcançou Rin.

- Rin, está tudo bem. Rin, não; está tudo bem.

- E sangue se espalhou por minhas mãos. Tinha sangue por todo o lugar, tanto sangue... - Ela fungou histericamente.

- Okay, tempo esgotado. - Miroku Saltzman falou. - Desculpe-me; eu não queria afligir você tanto assim. Mas eu acho que você precisa trabalhar estes sentimentos em algum momento no futuro. Está claro que isto foi uma experiência bem devastadora.

Ele se levantou e andou compassadamente pelo centro do círculo, suas mãos abrindo e fechando nervosas. Rin ainda estava fungando levemente.

- Eu sei. - ele disse, o sorriso de menino voltando com força total. - Eu gostaria que a nossa relação aluno-professor tivesse um bom começo, longe de toda esta atmosfera. Que tal se todos vocês viessem para minha casa hoje à noite, e nós podemos conversar informalmente? Talvez só para conhecer uns aos outros, talvez falar sobre o que aconteceu. Vocês podem até trazer um amigo se quiserem. Que tal?

Passaram aproximadamente trinta segundos apenas com os eles se olhando fixamente.

Então alguém disse: - Sua casa?

- Sim... Oh, esqueci. Que estupidez minha. Estou na casa dos Ramsey, na Avenida

Magnólia. - Ele escreveu o endereço no quadro. - Os Ramseys são amigos meus, e eles me emprestaram a casa enquanto eles estão de férias. Eu vim de Charlottesville, e o diretor me ligou na sexta para perguntar-me se eu poderia substituir. Eu pulei de cabeça na chance. Este é meu primeiro emprego de verdade como professor.

- Oh, isto explica. - sussurrou Kagome.

- Explica? - falou Inuyasha.

- De qualquer forma, o que vocês acham? É um plano? - Miroku Saltzman olhou em volta para eles.

Ninguém teve um coração para recusar. Houve diversos "sins" e "claros".

- Ótimo, então está marcado. Eu providenciarei os petiscos e refrescos, e nós vamos todos conhecer uns aos outros. Oh, e por falar nisto... - Ele abriu um caderno de notas e olhou rapidamente. - Nesta aula, participação vai valer a metade de sua nota final. - Ele olhou de relance para cima e sorriu. - Vocês podem ir agora.

- Que nervo o dele. - alguém murmurou enquanto Kagome saiu. Rin estava atrás dela, mas a voz de Miroku Saltzman a chamou de volta.

- Os alunos que compartilharam conosco poderiam ficar para trás por um minuto?

Inuyasha teve que ir também. - É melhor eu checar o treino de futebol. - ele disse.

- Provavelmente foi cancelado, mas é melhor eu ter certeza.

Kagome estava interessada. - Se não foi cancelado, você acha que está disposto para ir?

- Eu ficarei bem. - ele disse evasivamente. Mas ela notou que o rosto dele ainda parecia contraído, e ele se moveu como se estivesse com dor. - Encontro você nos armários. – ele disse.

Ela assentiu. Quando ela chegou aos armários, ela viu Ayame falando com duas outras garotas. Três pares de olhos seguiram todos os movimentos de Kagome enquanto ela guardava os seus livros, mas quando Kagome olhou de relance, dois deles olharam para longe de repente. Apenas Ayame continuou olhando para ela, com a cabeça ligeiramente ereta enquanto ela sussurrava para as outras garotas.

Kagome já tinha tido o suficiente. Fechando o seu armário, ela andou diretamente até o grupo.

- Olá, Becky; olá, Sheila. - ela disse. Então, com forte ênfase: - Olá, Ayame.

Becky e Sheila murmuraram "olá" e adicionaram alguma coisa sobre terem que ir. Kagome nem se virou para vê-las escapulindo. Ela manteve seus olhos nos de Ayame.

- O que está acontecendo? - ela mandou.

- Acontecendo? - Ayame obviamente estava curtindo isto, tentando prolongar o máximo possível. - Acontecendo com quem?

- Com você, Ayame. Com todo mundo. Não finja que você não está envolvida em alguma coisa, porque eu sei que está. As pessoas têm me evitado todo o dia como se eu tivesse uma praga, e você está parecendo como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. O que você fez?

A expressão de inquérito inocente de Ayame caiu e ela abriu um sorriso felino. - Eu te disse que quando a escola começasse as coisas seriam diferentes este ano, Kagome. - ela disse.

- Eu te alertei que sua hora no trono iria acabar. Mas não é _meu _feito. O que está acontecendo é simplesmente um seleção natural. A lei da natureza.

- Bem, vamos dizer que namorar um assassino pode atrapalhar a sua vida social.

O peito de Kagome se apertou como se Ayame tivesse batido nela. Por um momento, o desejo de bater em Ayame foi quase irresistível. Então, com o sangue pulsando nas suas orelhas, ela disse por dentes cerrados. - Isto não é verdade. Inuyasha não fez nada. A polícia o questionou, e ele estava limpo.

Ayame deu de ombros. Seu sorriso estava agora paternalista. - Kagome, eu conheço você desde o jardim de infância. - ela disse - Então eu vou te dar um conselho pela consideração dos velhos tempos: largue Inuyasha. Se você fizer isto agora você evitará ser uma completa leprosa social. Se não você também pode comprar um sininho para tocar na rua.

A raiva prendeu Kagome como refém enquanto Ayame se virou e tomou seu rumo, seu cabelo castanho-avermelhado movendo-se como líquido sob as luzes. Então Kagome encontrou sua própria língua.

- Ayame. - A outra garota se virou. - Você vai para a festa na casa dos Ramseys hoje à noite?

- Eu suponho que sim. Por quê?

- Porque eu estarei lá. Com Inuyasha. Vejo você na festa. - Desta vez foi Kagome quem se virou.

A dignidade de sua saída foi ligeiramente perturbada quando ela viu uma esbelta, sombreada figura na extremidade final do corredor. O passo dela vacilou por um instante, mas quando ela se aproximou ela reconheceu Inuyasha.

Ela sabia que o sorriso que ela deu para ele pareceu forçado, e ele olhou rapidamente de volta até os armários enquanto eles andavam lado a lado para fora da escola.

- Então o treino de futebol foi cancelado? - ela disse.

Ele confirmou. - O que foi tudo isso? - ele disse calmamente.

- Nada. Eu perguntei para Ayame se ela iria para a festa de hoje à noite. - Kagome curvou sua cabeça para trás para olhar o cinza e horrendo céu.

- E isto era sobre o que vocês estavam conversando? -Ela lembrou o que ele tinha contado para ela no seu quarto. Ele podia ver melhor que um humano, e ouvir melhor também. Bem o bastante para pegar palavras faladas a 40 pés de distância?

- Sim. - ela disse provocante, ainda inspecionando as nuvens.

- E foi isto que fez você ficar com tanta raiva?

- Sim. - ela disse novamente, no mesmo tom.

Ela podia sentir os olhos dele em cima dela. - Kagome, isto não é verdade.

- Bom, se você lê mentes, você não precisa me fazer perguntas, precisa?

Eles estavam encarando um ao outro agora. Inuyasha estava tenso, sua boca fixada em uma linha desagradável. - Você sabe que eu não faria isto. Mas eu pensei que você era tão séria sobre honestidade em relações.

- Tudo bem. Ayame estava mostrando sua usual e megera personalidade e soltando sua boca sobre o assassinato. Então o quê? Por que você se importa?

- Porque, - disse Inuyasha simplesmente e brutalmente - ela pode estar certa. Não sobre o assassinato, mas sobre você. Sobre você e eu. Eu deveria ter percebido que isto poderia acontecer. Não é só ela, é? Eu tenho sentido hostilidade e medo durante todo o dia, mas eu estava muito cansado para tentar e analisar isto. Eles acham que eu sou o assassino e eles estão descontando isto em você.

- O que eles acham não importa! Eles estão errados, e eles vão perceber por fim. Então tudo ficará da forma que era antes.

Um sorriso melancólico apareceu no canto da boca de Inuyasha. - Você realmente acredita nisto, não é? - Ele olhou para longe, e sua face se enrijeceu. - E se eles não perceberem? E se isto apenas se tornar pior?

- O que você está dizendo?

- Pode ser melhor... - Inuyasha tomou um longo suspiro e continuou, cuidadosamente. – Pode ser melhor se nós não nos vermos mais por enquanto. Se ele acharem que nós não estamos mias juntos, eles vão deixar você em paz.

Ela o encarou. - E você acha que poderia fazer isto? Não me ver ou falar comigo por seja lá quanto tempo?

- Se for necessário—sim. Poderíamos fingir que nós tivéssemos terminado. - Seu maxilar estava imóvel.

Kagome olhou fixamente por outro momento. Então ela circulou em volta dele e se moveu para mais perto, tão perto que eles estavam quase se tocando. Ele teve que olhar para baixo para ela, os olhos dele apenas algumas polegadas dos dela.

- Há. - ela disse - Apenas uma forma de eu anunciar para o resto da escola que nós terminamos. E esta é se você me dizer que não me ama e que não quer me ver. Diga-me isto, Inuyasha, agora mesmo. Diga-me que você não quer ficar comigo nunca mais.

Ele tinha parado de respirar. Ele a encarou, aqueles olhos verdes estriados como os de um gato em tons de esmeralda e malaquita* e azevinho.

*malaquita (malachita) é um mineral verde

- Diga. - ela falou para ele. - Diga-me o quanto você pode seguir sem mim, Inuyasha. Diga-me — Ela nunca terminou a frase. A mesma foi cortada quando os lábios dele desceram-nos dela.

**N/A: Oi pessoal, a Kagome pegou pesado dessa vez com o Inuyasha, bem não voou escrever muito que ainda tenho que pegar o resto da matéria que falta para mim.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Tatiane:**

**Eles não vão relaxar por muito tempo não.**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Ela deveria está pensando para ficar tão calada.**

**Não ele não vai ser um vampiro.**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**Do cap. 4 eu gosto mais dessa parte.**

**Não vai se só esse problema ai não. Sesshy no meio é confusão das boas! XD**

**Tchauzinho até a próxima!**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Seis**

Inuyasha sentou-se na sala de estar dos Higurashi, concordando educadamente com o que quer que tia Kaede estivesse dizendo. A mulher mais velha estava desconfortável recebendo-o aqui; você não precisava ler mentes para saber disso. Mas ela estava tentando, e, portanto Inuyasha estava tentando, também. Ele queria que Kagome fosse feliz. Kagome. Mesmo quando ele não estava olhando para ela, ele estava mais consciente dela do que de qualquer outra coisa na sala. Sua presença viva batia contra a pele dele como a luz solar contra pálpebras fechadas. Quando ele realmente deixava-se virar para encará-la, era um doce choque a todos os seus sentidos.

Ele a amava tanto. Ele não mais a via como Kikyou; ele tinha quase se esquecido o quanto ela parecia com a garota morta. Em todo caso, havia tantas diferenças. Kagome tinha o mesmo cabelo negro e a pele cremosa, os mesmos traços delicados de Kikyou, mas aí a semelhança acabava. Os olhos dela, parecendo violeta na luz do fogo agora, mas normalmente um azul tão escuro quanto lápis lazúli, não eram tímidos nem infantis como os de Kikyou tinham sido. Ao contrário, eles eram janelas para sua alma, que brilhava como uma chama ávida por trás deles. Kagome era Kagome, e sua imagem tinha substituído o gentil fantasma de Kikyou no coração dele.

Mas sua própria força fazia do amor deles perigoso. Ele não fora capaz de resistir a ela na semana passada quando ela oferecera a ele seu sangue. A verdade é que ele poderia ter morrido sem ele, mas tinha sido cedo demais para a segurança da própria Kagome. Pela centésima vez, seus olhos se moveram pelo rosto de Kagome, procurando pelos sinais reveladores da mudança. Aquela pele cremosa estava um pouco mais pálida? A expressão dela estava ligeiramente mais distante?

Eles teriam que tomar cuidado de agora em diante. Ele teria que tomar mais cuidado.

Ter certeza de se alimentar regularmente, satisfazer-se com animais, para que não fosse tentado. Nunca deixar a necessidade ficar forte demais. Agora que ele pensou nisso, ele estava com fome agora. A dor seca, a queimação, estava se espalhando pelo seu maxilar superior, sussurrando por suas veias e vasos capilares. Ele deveria estar na floresta – os sentidos alertas para capturar o mais ligeirar crepitar de ramos secos, os músculos prontos para a caça – não aqui perto do fogo observando o traçado de veias azuis pálidas na garganta de Kagome.

Aquela garganta delgada virou-se enquanto Kagome olhava para ele.

- Você quer ir àquela festa hoje à noite? Nós podemos pegar o carro da tia Kaede. - ela disse.

- Mas você deve ficar para o jantar primeiro. - disse tia Kaede rapidamente.

- Nós podemos pegar algo no caminho. - Kagome quis dizer que eles poderiam pegar algo para ela, Inuyasha pensou. Ele mesmo podia mastigar e engolir comida comum se tivesse que, apesar de não fazer bem algum a ele, e ele há muito tinha perdido gosto por isso. Não, os... Apetites… Dele eram mais particulares agora, ele pensou. E se eles fossem para essa festa, isso significaria mais horas antes que ele pudesse se alimentar. Mas ele concordou em acordo com Kagome.

- Se você quiser. - ele disse.

Ela queria; ela estava certa disso. Ele tinha visto isso desde o começo. - Tudo bem então, é melhor eu me trocar.

Ele a seguiu até a base da escada. - Use algo com uma gola alta. Um suéter. - ele disse à ela numa voz baixa demais para ser conduzida.

Ela espiou para a entrada, para a sala de estar vazia, e disse: - Está tudo bem. Eles já estão quase curados. Viu? - Ela puxou seu colarinho rendado para baixo, girando sua cabeça para um lado.

Inuyasha encarou, hipnotizado, as duas marcas redondas na pele belamente granulada. Elas eram de uma cor muito leve e translúcida de burgundy, como um vinho muito aguado. Ele endireitou seus dentes e forçou seus olhos a se afastarem. Olhar por muito mais tempo para isso o enlouqueceria.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. - ele disse bruscamente.

DdoV

O brilhante véu de seu cabelo caiu sobre as marcas novamente, escondendo-as. - Ah. Entre!

Enquanto eles o faziam, entrando na sala, as conversas pararam. Kagome olhou para os rostos virados na direção deles, para os olhos curiosos e furtivos e para as expressões desconfiadas. Não o tipo de olhares que ela estava acostumada a receber quando fazia uma entrada.

Fora outro estudante que abrira a porta para eles; Miroku Saltzman não estava à vista. Mas Ayame estava, sentada em um banquinho de bar, que mostrava da melhor maneira suas pernas. Ela lançou um olhar zombeteiro a Kagome e então fez alguma observação para o garoto a sua direita. Ele riu.

Kagome pôde sentir seu sorriso começar a ficar dolorida, enquanto um rubor arrastava-se na direção de seu rosto. Então uma voz familiar chegou a ela.

- Kagome, Inuyasha! Aqui.

Grata, ela avistou Rin sentada com Sango e Ed Goff em um sofá de dois lugares no canto. Ela e Inuyasha sentaram-se em um pufê grande oposto a eles, e ela ouviu as conversas recomeçarem ao redor da sala.

Por um acordo tácito, ninguém mencionou a estranheza da chegada de Kagome e Inuyasha. Kagome estava determinada a fingir que tudo estava como de costume.

E Rin e Sango estavam apoiando-a.

- Você está ótima. - disse Rin calorosamente.

- Eu simplesmente amo esse suéter vermelho.

- Ela está bonita mesmo. Não está, Ed? - disse Sango, e Ed, parecendo vagamente assustado, concordou.

- Então a sua sala foi convidada para isso, também. - Kagome disse para Sango. - Eu achei que fosse talvez só o sétimo período.

- Eu não sei se _convidada _é a palavra. - respondeu Sango secamente. - Considerando que a participação é metade da nossa nota.

- Você acha que ele estava falando sério sobre isso? Ele não pode estar falando sério. -interpôs Ed.

Kagome deu de ombros. - Ele pareceu estar falando sério para mim. Onde está o Ray? – ela perguntou a Rin.

- Ray? Ah, Ray. Eu não sei, por aí em algum lugar, creio. Tem um monte de gente aqui.

Isso era verdade. A sala de estar dos Ramsey estava lotada, e pelo que Kagome podia ver a multidão fluía até a sala de jantar, no salão da frente, e provavelmente até a cozinha também. Cotovelos ficavam encostando-se ao cabelo de Kagome enquanto as pessoas circulavam atrás dela.

- O que o Saltzman queria com você depois da aula? - Inuyasha estava dizendo.

- Miroku. - Rin corrigiu recatadamente. - Ele quer que a gente chame-o de Miroku. Ah, ele só estava sendo gentil. Ele se sentiu mal por ter me feito reviver uma experiência tão agonizante. Ele não sabia exatamente como o Sr. Tanner morreu, e ele não tinha percebido que eu era tão sensível. É claro, ele próprio é incrivelmente sensível, então ele entende como é. Ele é aquariano.

- Como ascendente de Lua em cantadas. - disse Sango baixinho. - Rin você não acredita nesse lixo, acredita? Ele é um professor; ele não devia estar fazendo isso com estudantes.

- Ele não estava fazendo nada! Ele disse exatamente a mesma coisa para Bankotsu e Kanna Carson. Ele disse que deveríamos formar um grupo de apoio um para o outro ou escrever uma composição sobre aquela noite para extravasar nossos sentimentos. Ele disse que adolescentes são muito impressionáveis e que ele não queria que a tragédia tivesse um impacto lastimável em nossas vidas.

- Ah, Deus. - disse Ed, e Inuyasha transformou uma risada em tosse. Ele não estava divertindo - se, porém, e sua pergunta à Rin não fora mera curiosidade. Kagome sabia; ela podia sentir isso irradiando dele. Inuyasha sentia-se em relação à Miroku Saltzman do jeito que a maioria das pessoas nessa sala sentiam-se em relação à Inuyasha. Cautela e desconfiança.

_- Foi _estranho, ele agindo como se a festa fosse uma idéia espontânea da nossa sala. – ela disse, respondendo inconscientemente às palavras não ditas de Inuyasha - Quando obviamente fora planejado.

- O que é mais estranho é a idéia de que a escola fosse contratar um professor sem dizer a ele como o professor anterior morreu. - disse Inuyasha. - Todo mundo estava falando disso; devia estar nos jornais.

- Mas não todos os detalhes. - disse Rin firmemente. - De fato, há coisas que a polícia ainda não revelou, porque eles acham que irá ajudá-los a pegar o assassino. Por exemplo. - ela abaixou sua voz - Você sabe o que a Abi disse? O Dr. Feinberg estava falando com o cara que fez a autópsia, o examinador médico. E ele disse que não havia nenhum sangue sobrando no corpo. Nem uma gota.

Kagome sentiu um vento gelado assoprar através dela, como se ela estivesse de pé novamente no cemitério. Ela não conseguia falar. Mas Ed disse: - Onde que foi parar?

- Bem, por todo o chão, eu creio. - disse Rin calmamente. - Por todo o altar e tudo. É isso que a polícia está investigando agora. Mas não é comum um cadáver não ter _nenhum _sangue sobrando; geralmente, tem um pouco que se assenta na parte debaixo do corpo. Livor mortis, é o nome. Parecem grandes machucados roxos. O que foi?

- Sua incrível sensibilidade vai me fazer vomitar. - disse Sango em uma voz estrangulada. - Podemos falar sobre outra coisa?

- Não foi você que estava com sangue por tudo. - Rin começou, mas Inuyasha a interrompeu.

- Os investigadores chegaram a alguma conclusão pelo que eles aprenderam? Eles estão mais próximos de encontrar o assassino?

- Eu não sei. - disse Rin, e então ela se iluminou. - É isso mesmo, Kagome, você disse que sabia–

- Cala a boca, Rin. - disse Kagome desesperadamente. Se tivesse um lugar para _não _se discutir isso, era uma sala lotada cercada por pessoas que odiavam Inuyasha.

Os olhos de Rin se arregalaram, e então ela acenou, aquietando-se.

Kagome não conseguia relaxar, contudo. Inuyasha não tinha matado o Sr. Tanner, e mesmo assim a mesma evidência que levaria a Sesshoumaru poderia tão facilmente levar a ele. E _iria _levar a ele, porque ninguém além dela e Inuyasha sabia da existência de Sesshoumaru. Ele estava lá fora, em algum lugar, nas sombras. Esperando por sua próxima vítima. Talvez esperando por Inuyasha – ou por ela.

- Eu estou com calor. - ela disse abruptamente. - Eu acho que vou ver que tipo de refrescos e petiscos _Miroku _providenciou.

Inuyasha começou a se levantar, mas Kagome acenou para permanecer sentado. Ele não seria útil para batatas fritas e ponche. E ela queria ficar sozinha por alguns minutos, estar se movendo invés de sentada, acalmar-se.

Estar com Sango e Rin tinha lhe dado uma sensação falsa de segurança. Deixando - as, ela foi novamente confrontada com olhares de esguelha e costas viradas repentinamente.

Dessa vez isso a deixou nervosa. Ela moveu-se pela multidão com insolência deliberada, segurando qualquer olhar que ela acidentalmente capturasse. Eu já sou notória, ela pensou.

Posso muito bem ser insolente, também.

Ela estava faminta. Na sala de jantar dos Ramsey alguém tinha providenciado algum tipo de petisco que parecia surpreendentemente bom. Kagome pegou um prato de papel e colocou alguns palitinhos de cenoura nele, ignorando as pessoas ao redor da mesa branqueada de carvalho. Ela não ia falar com eles a não ser que eles falassem primeiro. Ela deu sua atenção total aos refrescos e petiscos, inclinando-se sobre as pessoas para selecionar triângulos de queijo e bolachas Ritz, esticando a mão na frente deles para puxar uvas, olhando ostentosamente para cima e para baixo para toda a exibição para ver se tinha algo que ela tinha deixado escapar.

Ela foi bem sucedida em rebater a atenção de todos, algo que ela sabia sem levantar seus olhos. Ela mordeu delicadamente um palitinho de pão, segurando-o entre seus dentes como um lápis, e virou-se da mesa.

- Importa-se se eu der uma mordida?

Choque estalando fez seus olhos se abrirem e congelou sua respiração. Sua mente comprimiu-se, recusando-se a reconhecer o que estava acontecendo, e deixando-a indefesa, vulnerável, ao encarar isso. Mas apesar do pensamento racional ter desaparecido, seus sentidos continuaram a gravar cruelmente: olhos escuros dominando seu campo de visão, um sopro de algum tipo de colônia nas narinas dela, dois dedos longos inclinando seu queixo para cima. Sesshoumaru inclinou-se, e, impecável e precisamente, mordeu a outra ponta do palitinho de pão.

Naquele momento, os lábios deles estavam apenas a alguns centímetros de distância. Ele estava inclinando-se para uma segunda mordida antes que a sanidade mental de Kagome reativasse o bastante para jogá-la para trás, sua mão agarrando a ponta do pão crocante e jogando-o para longe. Ele o pegou no meio do ar, uma amostra virtuosa de reflexo.

Os olhos dele ainda estavam-nos dela. Kagome inspirou por fim e abriu sua boca; ela não teve certeza do por que. Para gritar, provavelmente. Para alertar todas essas pessoas para correr para a noite. Seu coração estava golpeando como um martinete, sua visão embaçada.

- Pronto, pronto. - Ele tomou o prato dela e de algum modo pegou seu pulso. Ele estava segurando-o levemente, do jeito que Abi tinha sentido a pulsação de Inuyasha.

Enquanto ela continuava a encarar e arfar, ele o acariciou com seu dedão, como se a confortando. - Pronto. Está tudo bem.

_O que você está fazendo aqui? _ela pensou. A cena ao seu redor parecia assustadoramente clara e artificial. Era como um daqueles pesadelos onde tudo é comum, exatamente como a vida, então de repente algo grotesco acontecia. Ele ia matar a todos.

- Kagome? Você está bem? - Kanna Carson estava falando com ela, segurando seus ombros.

- Eu acho que ela se engasgou com algo. - Sesshoumaru disse, soltando o pulso de Kagome. – Mas ela está bem agora. Por que não nos apresenta?

Ele ia matar a todos...

- Kagome, esse é Sesshoumaru, hm... - Kanna esticou uma mão como se pedindo desculpa, e Sesshoumaru terminou por ela.

- Smith. - Ele levantou um copo de papel na direção de Kagome. - _La vita_.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ela sussurrou.

- Ele é um universitário. - Kanna voluntariou-se, quando se tornou aparente que Sesshoumaru não ia responder. - Da – Universidade da Virginia, não é? William and Mary*?

* _William and Mary _é como é conhecida coloquialmente a Faculdade de William & Mary na Virginia _(The College of William & Mary in Virginia)_.

- Entre outros lugares. - Sesshoumaru disse, ainda olhando para Kagome. Ele não tinha olhado para Sue nenhuma vez. - Eu gosto de viajar.

O mundo tinha novamente voltado ao lugar ao redor de Kagome, mas era um mundo assustador.

Havia pessoas de todos os lados, observando essa troca com fascinação, impedindo-a de falar livremente. Mas eles também estavam deixando-a a salvo. Por qualquer razão, Sesshoumaru estava jogando um jogo, e fingindo ser um deles. E enquanto a mascarada continuava, ele não faria nada a ela na frente de uma multidão... Ela esperava.

Um jogo. Mas ele estava fazendo as regras. Ele estava aqui na sala de jantar dos Ramsey jogando com ela.

- Ele só está aqui por alguns dias. - Kanna continuava proveitosamente. - Visitando – amigos foi o que disse? Ou parentes?

- Sim. – disse Sesshoumaru.

- Você tem sorte de ser capaz de ir embora quando quiser. - Kagome disse. Ela não sabia o que a estava possuindo, fazê-la tentar e desmascará-lo.

- Sorte tem muito pouco a ver com isso. - disse Sesshoumaru. - Você gosta de dançar?

- No que está se formando?

Ele sorriu para ela. - Folclore americano. Você sabia, por exemplo, que uma verruga no pescoço significa que você será rica? Importa-se se eu checar?

- Eu me importo. - A voz veio de trás de Kagome. Era clara e fria e silenciosa.

Kagome tinha escutado Inuyasha falar nesse tom somente uma vez: quando ele tinha encontrado Bankotsu tentando atacá-la no cemitério. Os dedos de Sesshoumaru aquietaram-se na garganta dela, e, libertada do feitiço dele, ela recuou.

- Mas você importa? - ele disse.

Os dois se encararam sob a fraca e vacilante luz amarela do candelabro de latão. Kagome estava ciente de camadas de seus próprios pensamentos, como um parfait. Todos estavam encarando; isso devia ser melhor que filmes... Eu não percebi que Inuyasha era mais alto… Ali estão Rin e Sango se perguntando o que está havendo... Inuyasha está nervoso, mas ele ainda está fraco, ainda está machucado... Se ele atacar Sesshoumaru agora, ele perderá...

E na frente de todas essas pessoas. Seus pensamentos fizeram um barulho hesitante quando tudo se encaixou. Era por isso que Sesshoumaru estava aqui, para fazer Inuyasha atacá-lo, aparentemente não provocado. Não importava o que acontecesse depois disso, ele ganharia.

Se Inuyasha o empurrasse, isso simplesmente seria mais prova da "tendência violenta" de Inuyasha. Mais evidência para os acusadores do Inuyasha. E se Inuyasha perdesse a luta...

Isso significaria sua vida, pensou Kagome. Ah, Inuyasha, ele está tão mais forte agora; por favor, não faça isso. Não caia no jogo dele. Ele _quer _te matar; ele só está procurando uma oportunidade.

Ela fez seus membros moverem-se, apesar deles estarem rígidos e desajeitados como os de uma marionete.

- Inuyasha. - ela disse, pegando sua mão fria na dela - Vamos para casa.

Ela podia sentir a tensão no corpo dele, como uma corrente elétrica correndo por baixo de sua pele. Nesse momento, ele estava completamente focado em Sesshoumaru, e a luz nos olhos dele era como fogo refletindo em uma lâmina de adaga. Ela não o reconhecia nesse temperamento, não o conhecia. Ele a assustava.

_- Inuyasha_. - ela disse, chamando-o como se estivesse perdida na neblina e não pudesse acha - ló. - Inuyasha, _por favor_.

E lentamente, lentamente, ela o sentiu responder. Ela escutou ele respirar e sentiu seu corpo sair do estado de alerta, entrando em algum nível mais baixo de energia. A concentração mortal de sua mente foi divergida e ele olhou para ela, e a viu.

- Está certo. - ele disse suavemente, olhando-a nos olhos. - Vamos.

Ela manteve suas mãos nele enquanto eles se viravam uma apertando a mão dele, a outra enfiada dentro do braço dele. Por completa força de vontade, ela conseguiu não olhar por sobre seu ombro enquanto eles se afastavam, mas a pele nas costas dela latejava e rastejava como se esperando a apunhalação de uma faca.

Ao invés disso, ela ouviu a baixa voz irônica de Sesshoumaru: - E você ouviu que beijar uma garota ruiva cura herpes? - E então a risada escandalosa e lisonjeada de Rin. No caminho da saída, finalmente eles encontraram seu anfitrião.

- Indo embora tão cedo? - Miroku disse. - Mas eu nem tive a chance de falar com vocês

ainda.

Ele parecia tanto ávido quanto repreensivo, como um cachorro que sabe perfeitamente bem que não vai sair para passear, mas se sacode de qualquer jeito. Kagome sentiu preocupação florescer em seu estômago por ele e por todos os outros na casa. Ela e Inuyasha estavam deixando-os com Sesshoumaru.

Ela teria simplesmente que esperar para que sua avaliação mais cedo estivesse certa e ele quisesse continuar a mascarada. Nesse momento ela tinha mais o que fazer tirando Inuyasha daqui antes que ele mudasse de idéia.

- Não estou me sentindo muito bem. - ela disse enquanto pegava sua bolsa onde estava no pufê. - Sinto muito. - Ela aumentou a pressão no braço de Inuyasha. Não precisaria de muito para fazê-lo virar e dirigir-se para a sala de jantar nesse momento.

- Eu sinto muito. - disse Miroku. - Tchau.

Eles estavam no solado da porta antes que ela visse a tirinha de papel violeta presa no bolso lateral de sua bolsa. Ela a puxou e desdobrou quase por reflexo, sua mente em outras coisas.

Havia uma escrita nela, comum e em negrito e desconhecida. Só três linhas. Ela as leu a sentiu o mundo balançar. Isso era demais; ela não conseguia lidar com mais nada.

- O que foi? - disse Inuyasha.

- Nada. - Ela colocou o pedaço de papel de volta no bolso lateral, empurrando-o com seus dedos. - Não é nada, Inuyasha. Vamos para fora.

Eles foram para fora para a chuva.

**N/A: Eba! Sesshy apareceu. E a Sango não foi muito com a cara do Miroku não só ela mesma... Fiquei até tocada com a sensibilidade da Rin de modo como ela descreveu a morto ai ai.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Então a saudade matou?**

**Eu não sei o que aconteceu, ela deveria está cansada. Miroku é sempre legal!**

**Essa é do mal para a Ayame sofre mais vai acontece uma coisa pior que isso com ela. ;)**

**Tatiane:**

**A Ayame?**

**A parte da provocação foi bem legal mesmo, a Kagome sabia que ele não iria deixar ela.**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**Agora você ainda precisa dele? Rsrsrs**

**Foi culpa da Ayame com o Bankotsu espalhando as coisas para a pobre da Kagome sair mal! ò.ó A Ayame é culpada 15% das coisas que acontece com a Kagome... Acho que estou exagerando. XD**

**Vou te contar um segredinho... Eles vão namorar, mas shhh segredo viu? ;) hahahaha.**

**Verdade nessa distancia quem iria resistir?**

**Tchauzinho até a próxima.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Sete**

- Da próxima vez, - disse Inuyasha calmamente - eu não vou embora.

Kagome sabia o que isso significava, e isso a aterrorizou. Mas bem agora suas emoções haviam se aquietado, e ela não quis discutir.

- Ele estava lá. - ela disse. - Dentro de uma casa ordinária cheia de gente ordinária, simplesmente como se tivesse todo o direito de estar. Eu não pensei que ele ousaria.

- Por que não? - Inuyasha disse brevemente, amargamente. - Eu estava lá em uma casa ordinária cheia de gente ordinária, simplesmente como se eu tivesse todo o direito de estar.

- Eu não quis dizer isso. É só que a única outra vez que eu o vi em público foi na Casa

Assombrada quando ele estava usando máscara e fantasia, e estava escuro. Antes disso foi sempre em algum lugar deserto, como o ginásio naquela noite que eu estava sozinha, ou o cemitério...

Ela soube assim que disse a última parte que foi um erro. Ela ainda não tinha contado a

Inuyasha sobre ter ido encontrar Sesshoumaru três dias atrás. No banco do motorista, ele congelou.

- Ou no cemitério?

- Sim... Eu me referi àquele dia que Rin e Sango e eu fomos perseguidas. Eu estou supondo que deve ter sido Sesshoumaru quem nos perseguiu. E o lugar estava deserto a não ser por nós três.

Por que ela estava mentindo para ele? Porque, uma pequena voz em sua cabeça respondeu sinistramente que, caso contrário, ele podia surtar*. Sabendo o que Sesshoumaru disse a ela, o que ele havia prometido que estava reservado, podia ser o tudo o que era necessário para levar Inuyasha ao seu limite.

*(a palavra aqui é snap, que significa: tentar morder, quebrar com estalo, tirar um

instantâneo; mas achei que nenhuma delas faria muito sentido).

Eu jamais poderei contar a ele, ela percebeu com um solavanco enjoativo. Não sobre aquele dia ou sobre qualquer coisa que Sesshoumaru fizer no futuro. Se ele lutar com Sesshoumaru, ele morre. Então ele nunca irá saber, ela prometeu a si mesma. Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer, eu vou mantê-los fora de uma luta um com o outro por mim. Não importa o que.

Por um momento, apreensão a tomou.

Quinhentos anos atrás, Kikyou havia tentado mantê-los fora de uma luta, e tinha conseguido apenas forçá-los em uma luta mortal. Mas _ela _não cometeria o mesmo erro,

Kagome disse a si mesma ferozmente. Os métodos de Kikyou haviam sido estúpidos e infantis. Quem mais além de uma estúpida criança se mataria na esperança de que os dois rivais pela a mão dela se tornassem amigos? Tinha sido o pior erro de todo o triste caso. Por causa disso, a rivalidade entre Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru tinha virado ódio implacável. Além do mais, Inuyasha havia vivido com a sua culpa desde então; ele culpou a si mesmo pela estupidez e fraqueza de Kikyou.

Procurando por outro assunto, ela disse: - Você acha que alguém o convidou?

- Obviamente, já que ele _estava _lá.

- Então é verdade sobre – Pessoas como você. Vocês têm que ser convidados. Mas Sesshoumaru foi ao ginásio sem um convite.

- Isso é porque o ginásio não é uma residência para moradia. Esse é o critério. Não importa se é uma casa ou uma tenda ou um apartamento em cima de um armazém. Se humanos vivos comem e dormem lá, nós precisamos ser convidados a entrar.

- Mas eu não convidei você para a _minha _casa.

- Sim, você convidou. Aquela primeira noite, quando eu te levei para casa, você empurrou a porta para abrir e inclinou a cabeça para mim. Não precisa ser um convite verbal. Se há intenção, é o suficiente. E a pessoa que está convidando você não precisa ser alguém que realmente vive na casa. Qualquer humano pode fazer.

Kagome estava pensando. - E quanto a uma casa flutuante?

- Mesma coisa. Embora água corrente possa ser um obstáculo por si só. Para alguns de nós, é quase impossível cruzar.

Kagome teve uma súbita visão dela e Sango e Rin correndo pela ponte Wickery. Porque de algum jeito ela soube que se elas chegassem ao outro lado do rio elas estariam salvas de o que quer que fosse que estivesse atrás delas.

- Então é por _isso_. - Ela sussurrou. Isso ainda não explicava como ela soube, no entanto. Foi como se o conhecimento tivesse sido posto em sua cabeça vindo de outra fonte externa.

Então ela percebeu algo.

- Você me levou através da ponte. Você pode atravessar água corrente.

- Isso é porque eu sou fraco. - ele disse categoricamente, sem nenhuma emoção. - É irônico, mas quanto mais fortes são seus Poderes, mais você é afetado por certas limitações. Quando mais você permanece no escuro, mais as regras da escuridão se vinculam a você.

- Quais outras regras existem? - Disse Kagome. Ela estava começando a ver o vislumbre de um plano. Ou pelo menos da esperança de um plano.

Inuyasha olhou para ela. – Sim. - ele disse - Eu acho que já passou da hora de você saber. Quanto mais você souber sobre Sesshoumaru, mais chances você terá de se proteger.

De me proteger? Talvez Inuyasha soubesse mais do que ela imaginava. Mas quando ele virou o carro em uma rua lateral e estacionou, ela apenas disse: - Ok. Eu devo estocar alho?

Ele riu. - Só se você quiser ser impopular. Há certas plantas, no entanto, que podem ajudar você. Como verbena.* É uma erva que supostamente protege você contra encantos, e pode manter sua mente clara mesmo se alguém estiver usando Poderes contra você. As pessoas costumam usá-las em volta do pescoço. Rin amaria isso; era sagrado para os Druidas.

*pra quem não sabe que planta é essa: .

- Verbena. - disse Kagome, provando a não familiar palavra. - O que mais?

- Luz forte, ou luz do sol direta, pode ser muito dolorosa. Você perceberá a mudança do tempo.

- Eu percebi. - disse Kagome depois de uma batida. - Você quer dizer que Sesshoumaru está fazendo isso?

- Ele deve estar. É preciso poderes enormes para controlar os elementos, mas isso facilita para ele andar na luz do dia. Enquanto ele mantém nublado, ele nem sequer precisa proteger os olhos.

- E nem você. - Kagome disse - E quanto à — bem, cruzes e outras coisas?

- Não tem efeito. - Disse Inuyasha. - A não ser que a pessoa segurando-a _acredite _que é uma proteção, isso pode fortalecer a força de vontade delas de resistir enormemente.

- Uh... Balas de prata?

Inuyasha riu uma risada curta de novo. - Estas são para lobisomens. Pelo que eu ouvi dizer eles não gostam de prata em qualquer forma. Uma estaca de madeira no coração é ainda o método mais aprovado para a minha espécie. Têm outros meios que são mais ou menos efetivos, no entanto: queima decapitação, impulsionar pregos através das têmporas. Ou, o melhor de todos—

- Inuyasha! - O solitário, amargo sorriso em sua em face de desanimou. - E quanto a se transformar em animais? - Ela disse. - Antes, você disse que com Poder suficiente você podia fazer isso. Se Sesshoumaru pode ser qualquer animal de que ele goste, como vamos reconhecê-lo?

- Não qualquer animal de que ele goste. Ele é limitado a um animal, ou no máximo dois. Mesmo com os Poderes dele eu não acho que ele pudesse sustentar nada mais que isso.

- Então nós continuamos procurando por um corvo.

- Certo. Você pode ser capaz de dizer se ele está por perto, também, olhando animais regulares. Eles geralmente não reagem muito bem a nós; eles sentem que nós somos caçadores.

- Yangtze ficou latindo para o corvo. Foi como se ele soubesse que tinha algo errado naquilo. - Kagome lembrou. - Ah... Inuyasha. - ela adicionou em um tom diferente com um novo pensamento atingindo-a, - E quando aos espelhos? Eu não me lembro de já ter visto você em um.

Por um momento ele não respondeu. Então ele disse: - Lendas dizem que os espelhos refletem a alma da pessoa que o está olhando. Por isso pessoas antigas têm medo dos espelhos; elas têm medo que suas almas sejam aprisionadas e roubadas. Minha espécie supostamente não tem reflexo – porque nós não temos alma. - Lentamente, ele estendeu o braço para o espelho do retrovisor e o inclinou para baixo, ajustando-o de modo que Kagome pudesse olhá-lo. No vidro prateado, ela viu seus olhos, perdidos, assombrados e infinitamente tristes.

Não havia nada a fazer a não ser segurá-lo, e Kagome o fez. - Eu te amo. - ela sussurrou. Era o único conforto que ela podia dar a ele. Era tudo o que eles tinham.

Os braços de Inuyasha apertaram em volta dela; sua face estava enterrada em seus cabelos.

- Você é o espelho. - ele sussurrou de volta.

Foi bom sentir ele relaxar, a tensão fluindo para fora de seu corpo enquanto calor e conforto fluíam para dentro. Ela estava confortável, também, uma sensação de paz penetrando-a, rodeando-a. Foi tão bom que ela se esqueceu de perguntar a ele o que ele quis dizer até que eles estavam na frente da porta de sua casa, se despedindo.

- Eu sou o espelho? - ela disse então, olhando para ele.

- Você roubou minha alma. - ele disse. - Tranque a porta atrás de si, e não a abra de novo essa noite. - E então ele tinha ido.

- Kagome, graças aos céus. - disse tia Kaede. Quando Kagome olhou para ela, ela acrescentou: - Rin ligou da festa. Ela disse que você saiu inesperadamente, e quando você não voltou para casa eu fiquei preocupada.

- Eu e Inuyasha fomos dar uma volta. - Kagome não gostou da expressão no rosto de sua tia quando ela disse isso. - Algum problema?

- Não, não. É só que... - Tia Kaede não sabia como terminar a frase. - Kagome, eu me pergunto se poderia ser uma boa idéia... Não continuar a passar tanto tempo com Inuyasha.

Kagome ficou quieta. - Você, também?

- Não é que eu acredite nos boatos. - Tia Kaede assegurou a ela. - Mas, para o seu próprio bem, poderia ser melhor ficar a certa distância dele, para... —

- Largá-lo? Abandoná-lo porque as pessoas estão espalhando rumores sobre ele? Manter-me longe da sujeira no caso de alguma coisa cair sobre mim? - A cólera libertou-se, e as palavras se acumularam na garganta de Kagome, tudo tentando sair de uma só vez. - Não, eu _não _acho que é uma boa idéia, tia Kaede. E se fosse sobre Myouga que nós estivéssemos falando, você não acharia também. Ou talvez sim!

- Kagome, eu não vou admitir você falando comigo nesse tom—

- Eu acabei de qualquer jeito! - Kagome gritou, e subiu às cegas pelas escadas. Ela conseguiu conter as lagrimas até estar no seu próprio quarto com a porta trancada. Então ela caiu na cama e chorou.

Ela levantou-se arrastando um tempo depois para ligar para Rin. Rin estava excitada e volúvel. O que diabos Kagome queria dizer, se alguma coisa inesperada tinha acontecido depois que ela e Inuyasha saíram? A coisa inesperada foi eles saírem! Não, aquele garoto novo, Sesshoumaru, não tinha dito nada sobre Inuyasha posteriormente; ele apenas ficou lá por um tempo e depois desapareceu. Não, Rin não tinha visto se ele saiu com alguém. Por quê?

Kagome estava com ciúmes? Sim, isso era pra ser uma brincadeira. Mas, sério, ele era deslumbrante, não era? Quase mais deslumbrante que Inuyasha, isso supondo que você gosta de cabelos e olhos escuros. Claro, se você gosta de cabelos mais claros e olhos cor de avelã...

Kagome imediatamente deduziu que os olhos de Miroku Saltzman eram cor de avelã.

Ela desligou o telefone por fim e só então se lembrou do bilhete que ela encontrou em sua bolsa. Ela devia ter perguntado à Rin se alguém tinha estado perto de sua bolsa enquanto ela estava na sala de jantar. Mas também, Rin e Sango tinham estado na sala de jantar parte do tempo também. Alguém deve ter colocado lá então.

A visão do papel violeta a fez sentir gosto de estanho na boca. Ela mal podia suportar olhá-lo. Mas agora que ela estava sozinha ela _tinha _que desdobrá-lo e lê-lo novamente, o tempo todo esperando que a essa altura as palavras pudessem estar diferentes, que ela pudesse estar errada antes.

Mas elas não estavam diferentes. A nítida, clara letra maiúscula destacou-se contra o pálido fundo como se elas fossem dez vezes maiores.

_Eu quero tocá-lo. Mais do que qualquer garoto que eu já conheci. E eu sei que ele quer isto, também, mas ele está se segurando._

As palavras dela. Do seu diário. O que havia sido roubado.

No dia seguinte Sango e Rin tocaram sua campainha.

- Inuyasha me ligou ontem à noite. - disse Sango. - Ele disse que queria estar certo de que você não iria andando sozinha para a escola. Ele não irá à escola hoje, então ele perguntou se eu e Rin podíamos vir aqui e for com você.

- Te escoltar. - disse Rin, que claramente estava de bom humor. - Acompanhar você. Eu acho que é terrivelmente doce da parte dele ser tão protetor.

- Ele provavelmente é de aquário, também. - Disse Sango. - Vamos, Kagome, antes que eu a mate para fazê-la se calar sobre Miroku.

Kagome andou em silêncio, imaginando o que Inuyasha estava fazendo que o detivesse de ir à escola. Ela se sentiu vulnerável e exposta hoje, como se sua pele estivesse ao avesso. Um daqueles dias em que ela estava pronta para chorar por qualquer motivo.

Sobre o quadro de avisos estava um pedaço de papel violeta.

Ela deveria saber. No fundo ela _tinha _sabido. O ladrão não estava satisfeito com a deixarela saber que suas palavras privadas tinham sido lidas. Ele a estava mostrando que isso podia vir a público.

Ela rasgou o bilhete para fora do quadro e o amassou, mas não antes de ter vislumbrado as palavras. De relance elas foram gravadas em seu cérebro.

_Eu sinto como se alguém o tivesse ferido terrivelmente no passado e ele nunca tivesse superado isso. Mas eu também acho que há algo de que ele tem medo, algum segredo que ele tema que eu descubra._

- Kagome, o que é isto? Qual é o problema? Kagome volte aqui!

Rin e Sango a seguiram até o banheiro feminino, onde ela parou perto da lixeira, rasgando o papel em pedaços microscópicos, respirando como se ela tivesse acabado de correr uma corrida. Elas se olharam e em seguida viraram para examinar os boxes do banheiro.

- Ok, - Sango disse ruidosamente - privilégios dos veteranos. Você! - Ela deu um soco na única porta fechada - Saia.

Um farfalhar, e então uma primeiranista perplexa apareceu. - Mas eu ainda nem—

- Sai. Fora. - Rin ordenou - E _você. -_ ela disse para a garota lavando as mãos - Saia daqui e tenha certeza de que ninguém entre aqui.

- Mas por quê? O que vocês—

- Anda criança. Se alguém passar por aquela porta nós a responsabilizaremos.

Quando a porta estava de novo fechada, elas se viraram para Kagome.

- Ok, isso é um assalto. - disse Sango - Vamos, Kagome. Entregue.

Kagome rasgou o ultimo minúsculo pedaço de papel, surpreendida entre gargalhadas e lágrimas. Ela quis dizer-lhes tudo, mas ela não pôde. Ela resolveu por dizer a elas sobre o diário.

Elas ficaram tão bravas, tão indignadas, como ela estava.

- Tem que ter sido alguém na festa. - Sango disse então, uma vez que cada uma delas tinha expressado sua opinião sobre a personalidade do ladrão, moralidade, e o provável destino pós-vida. - Mas qualquer um pode ter feito isso. Eu não me lembro de ninguém em particular perto da sua bolsa, mas aquela sala estava cheia de gente, e pode ter acontecido sem eu perceber.

- Mas por que alguém iria querer fazer isso? - Rin colocou. - A não ser que... Kagome, na noite em que nós encontramos Inuyasha você estava insinuando algumas coisas. Você disse que você achava que sabia quem era o assassino.

- Eu não acho que eu _sei_; eu sei. Mas se você está perguntado se isso pode estar conectado, eu não tenho certeza. Eu acho que pode estar. A mesma pessoa pode ter feito isto.

Rin estava horrorizada. - Mas isso significa que o assassino é um estudante da escola! -

Quando Kagome sacudiu a cabeça, ela prosseguiu. - As únicas pessoas que estavam na festa que não eram estudantes eram aquele garoto novo e Miroku. - Sua expressão mudou. – Miroku não matou o Sr. Tanner! Ele nem estava em Fell's Church.

- Eu sei. Miroku não fez isso. - Ela tinha ido longe demais para parar agora; Rin e

Sango já sabiam demais. - Sesshoumaru matou.

- O garoto era o _assassino_? O garoto que me _beijou_?

- Rin, calma. - Como sempre, a histeria de outras pessoas fez Kagome se sentir mais controlada. - Sim, ele é o assassino, e nós três devemos ficar alertas contra ele. É por isso que eu estou contando a vocês. Nunca, nunca o convidem para ir às suas casas.

Kagome parou, observando as faces das suas amigas. Elas estavam olhando fixo para ela, e por um momento ela teve um revoltante sentimento de que elas não tinham acreditado nela.

Que elas estavam questionando sua sanidade.

Mas tudo o que Sango perguntou, numa voz até imparcial foi: - Você tem certeza disso?

- Sim. Eu tenho certeza. Ele é o assassino e quem colocou Inuyasha no poço, e ele pode ir atrás de uma de nós da próxima vez. E eu não sei se há um modo de pará-lo.

- Bem, então. - disse Sango, erguendo as sobrancelhas. - Não surpreende que você e

Inuyasha estivessem com tanta pressa para sair da festa.

DdoV

Ayame deu a Kagome um sorriso afetado na cafeteria. Mas Kagome mal notou.

Uma coisa ela percebeu logo, no entanto. Kaguya Bennett estava lá.

Kaguya não tinha ido para a escola desde a noite em que Kouga e Rin e Sango a haviam encontrado errante na estrada, delirando sobre neblina e olhos e alguma coisa terrível no cemitério. Os médicos que a examinaram posteriormente disseram que não havia nada muito ruim com o seu psicológico, mas ela ainda não tinha retornado à escola Robert E.

Lee. As pessoas sussurravam sobre psicólogos e os remédios que eles estavam tentando.

Ela não parecia louca, no entanto, Kagome pensou. Ela parecia pálida e moderada e com um tipo de amassado em suas roupas. E quando Kagome passou por ela e ela a olhou, seus olhos eram como os de filhotes assustados.

Foi estranho sentar numa mesa semi-vazia com somente Rin e Sango como companhia. Geralmente as pessoas ficavam apertadas para pegar lugares ao redor delas três.

- Nós não terminamos de conversar esta manhã. - Sango disse. - Pegue algo para comer, e então nós vamos descobrir o que fazer com esses bilhetes.

- Eu não estou com fome. - disse Kagome categoricamente. - E o que nós _podemos _fazer? Se for Sesshoumaru, não há como pará-lo. Confiem em mim, não é um caso para polícia. É por isso que eu não disse a eles que ele é o assassino. Não há nenhuma prova, além disso, eles nunca iriam... Rin, você não está ouvindo.

- Desculpa. - disse Rin, que estava olhando para trás da orelha esquerda de Kagome. – Mas algo estranho está acontecendo logo ali.

Kagome virou. Kaguya Bennett estava de pé na frente da cafeteria, mas ela já não parecia amassada e moderada. Ela estava olhando em volta da sala com um sorriso malicioso e avaliativo sorriso.

- Bem, ela não parece normal, mas eu não diria que ela está parecendo estranha, exatamente. - Sango disse. Então ela adicionou - Espere um minuto.

Kaguya estava desabotoando seu casaquinho. Mas era o _modo _como ela estava fazendo isso... Com deliberados e pequenos movimentos rápidos de seus dedos, tudo enquanto olhava em volta com aquele sorriso secreto — era estranho. Quando o ultimo botão estava desabotoado, ela pegou o pulôver delicadamente entre o dedo indicador e o polegar e deslizou para baixo ao longo de um braço, e depois do outro. Ela jogou o pulôver no chão.

- Estranha é a palavra. - confirmou Sango.

Estudantes passando na frente Kaguya com bandejas carregadas deram uma olhadela para ela com curiosidade e então olharam para trás, para seus ombros, quando já tinham passado. Eles não pararam de andar exatamente, no entanto, até ela tirar seus sapatos.

Ele fez isso graciosamente, pegando o calcanhar de um na ponta dos pés do outro e tirando.

E então ela tirou o segundo.

- Ela não pode continuar isso. - Rin murmurou, quando os dedos de Rin moveram-se para o botão de imitação de pérola na sua blusa de seda branca.

Cabeças estavam virando; as pessoas estavam cutucando uns aos outros e gesticulando. Em volta de Kaguya um pequeno grupo tinha se recolhido, permanecendo longe o suficiente que eles não interferiram na visão de ninguém.

A blusa de seda branca foi tirada, tremulando como um fantasma no chão.

Kaguya estava vestindo um sutiã rendado de branco 'sujo' por baixo.

Não tinha nenhum barulho na cafeteria exceto alguns sussurros. Ninguém estava comendo.

O grupo em volta de Kaguya tinha ficado mais largo.

Kaguya sorriu recatadamente e começou a desabotoar a fivela em sua cintura. Sua saia pregueada caiu no chão. Ela saiu de dentro dela e a empurrou para o lado com o seu pé.

Alguém levantou no fundo da cafeteria e cantou: - _Tira! _Tira! - Outras vozes se juntaram.

- Ninguém vai pará-la? - Revoltou-se Rin.

Kagome levantou-se. A última vez que ela estivera perto de Kaguya à garota gritara e a expulsara. Mas agora, quando ela chegou mais perto, Kaguya lhe deu um sorriso conspiratório. Seus lábios se moveram, mas Kagome não pôde entender o que ela estava dizendo acima da cantoria.

- Vamos, Kaguya. Vamos. - ela disse.

O cabelo castanho claro de Kaguya balançou e ela deslizou a alça de seu sutiã.

Kagome abaixou-se para pegar o casaquinho e embrulhou-o em volta dos ombros delgados da menina. Quando ela o fez, quando ela tocou Kaguya, aqueles olhos semicerrados abriram como os de um filhote assustado de novo. Kaguya a fitou selvagemente, como se ela tivesse acabado de despertar de um sonho. Ela olhou para baixo para si mesma e sua expressão se tornou desacreditada. Pondo seu casaquinho em volta dela mais apertado, ela recuou, tremendo.

A sala estava silenciosa novamente.

- Está tudo bem. - disse Kagome, acalmando-a. - Vamos.

Ao som de sua voz, Kaguya pulou como se tivesse sido tocada por um arame farpado. Ela olhou fixo para Kagome, e então explodiu em gritos.

- Você é uma deles! Eu vi você! Você é má! - Ela virou e correu descalça para fora da cafeteria, deixando Kagome atordoada.

**N/A: Deu a louca na Kaguya! Foi engraçado a Kagome perguntando se ela precisava estocar alho na casa dela, mas quem será que está com o Diário da Kagome? E quem está mandando os pedaços escrito dele. Emocionante!**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Não dei deve ser um coração não muito bem desenhado vai sabe?**

**É ela pintou o cabelo.**

**Ela é muito sensível ainda. -.-' É o Sesshy é cara de pau para ele querer ver o pescoço da Kagome.**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**Eu adoraria está no lugar dela nessa hora. *.***

**Não a Kagome ganhou 2 vampiroes gostosoes de morrer. Será que ela não quer emprestar a sorte dela? Rsrsrsrs.**

**Tchauzinho até o próximo cap.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Oito**

- Sabe o que é estranho sobre o que a Kaguya fez na escola? Quer dizer, fora todas as coisas óbvias. - Rin disse, lambendo cobertura de chocolate de seus dedos.

- O quê? - disse Kagome tediosamente.

- Bem, a maneira como ela terminou, em seu sutiã. Ela parecia exatamente como estava quando nós a encontramos na estrada, só que então ela estava toda arranhada, também.

- Arranhões de gatos, nós achamos. - disse Sango, terminando a última mordida de seu bolo. Ela parecia estar em um dos seus humores quietos e pensativos; nesse momento ela estava observando Kagome de perto. - Mas isso não parece muito provável.

Kagome olhou diretamente de volta para ela. - Talvez ela tenha caído em alguns arbustos. – ela disse.

- Agora, se vocês terminaram de comer, querem ver o primeiro bilhete?

Elas deixaram seus pratos na pia e subiram a escada para o quarto de Kagome. Kagome sentiu-se corando enquanto as outras meninas liam a nota. Rin e Sango eram suas melhores amigas, talvez suas únicas amigas agora. Ela tinha lido passagens de seu diário para elas antes. Mas isso era diferente. Era a sensação mais humilhante que ela já tinha sentido.

- Bem? - ela disse para Sango.

- A pessoa que escreveu isso tem um metro e oitenta, anda mancando ligeiramente, e usa um bigode falso. - Sango entoou. – Desculpa. - ela acrescentou, vendo o rosto de Kagome.

- Não é engraçado. Na verdade, não há muito que seguir, tem? A escrita parece a de um garoto, mas o papel parece feminino.

- E o negócio todo tem um tipo de toque feminino. - interpôes Rin, balançando ligeiramente na cama de Kagome.

- Bem, tem. - ela disse defensivamente. - Citar pedacinhos do seu diário de volta para você é o tipo de coisa que uma mulher pensaria. Homens não ligam para diários.

- Você só não quer que seja o Sesshoumaru. - disse Sango. - Eu achei que você ficaria mais preocupada com ele sendo um assassino psicótico do que um ladrão de diário.

- Eu não sei; assassinos são meio românticos. Imagine você morrendo com as mãos dele ao redor da sua garganta. Ele estrangularia a vida de você, e a última coisa que você veria seria o rosto dele. - Colocando suas próprias mãos na garganta, Rin arfou e expirou tragicamente, acabando drapejada na cama. - Ele pode me ter a hora que quiser. - ela disse os olhos ainda fechados.

Estava nos lábios de Kagome dizer: - Você não entende isso é _sério_. - mas ao invés ela bufou.

- Ah, _Deus._ - ela disse, e correu até a janela. O dia estava úmido e sufocante, e a janela fora aberta. Lá fora nos galhos esqueléticos de um marmeleiro estava um corvo.

Kagome jogou o caixilho para baixo tão forte que o vidro chacoalhou e trincou. O corvo olhou para ela através da vidraça tremeluzente com olhos de obsidiana. Arco-íris brilharam na sua suave plumagem preta.

- Por que você _disse _isso? - ela disse, virando-se para Rin.

- Ei, não tem ninguém lá fora. - disse Sango gentilmente. - A não ser que você conte os pássaros.

Kagome deu as costas para elas. A árvore estava vazia agora.

- Sinto muito. - disse Rin em uma voz baixa, depois de um momento. - É só que nem parece real às vezes, mesmo o Sr. Tanner estar morto não parece real. E Sesshoumaru pareceu... Bem, excitante. Mas perigoso. Eu posso acreditar que ele é perigoso.

- E além do mais, ele não apertaria a sua garganta; ele cortaria. - Sango disse. - Ou pelo menos foi o que ele fez com o Tanner. Mas o velho debaixo da ponta teve sua garganta aberta, como se algum animal tivesse feito isso. - Sango procurou Kagome por esclarecimento. - Sesshoumaru não tem um animal, tem?

- Não. Eu não sei. - De repente, Kagome sentiu-se muito cansada. Ela estava preocupada com Rin, sobre as conseqüências dessas palavras tolas. - Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa com você, com você e com aqueles que ama. - ela lembrou.

O que Sesshoumaru faria agora? Ela não o entendia. Ele estava diferente toda vez que eles se encontravam. No ginásio ele estava zombeteiro, rindo dela. Mas da próxima vez ela juraria que ele estava sério, citando poesia para ela, tentando fazer com que ela fosse com ele. Na semana passada, com o gelado vento do cemitério fustigando ao redor dele, ele fora ameaçador, cruel. E debaixo de suas palavras zombeteiras na noite passada, ela sentiu a mesma ameaça. Ela não conseguia prever o que ele faria a seguir.

Mas, o que quer que aconteça, ela tinha que proteger Rin e Sango dele.

Especialmente já que ela não conseguia avisá-las propriamente. E o que Inuyasha estava aprontando? Ela precisava dele agora, mais do que tudo. Onde _estava _ele?

DdoV

Começou nessa manhã.

- Me deixa eu entender isso. - Matt disse, inclinando-se contra o corpo cicatrizado de seu velho Ford sedã quando Inuyasha aproximou-se dele antes da escola.

- Você quer emprestar o meu carro.

- Sim. - Inuyasha disse.

- E a razão pela qual você quer emprestá-lo é flores. Você quer pegar algumas flores para Kagome.

- Sim.

- E essas flores em particular, essas flores que você simplesmente tem que conseguir, não cresce por aqui.

- Talvez elas cresçam. Mas a estação da florescência é bem para o norte. E o gelo teria acabado com elas de qualquer jeito.

- Então você quer ir para o sul – quão sul você não sabe - para achar algumas dessas flores que você simplesmente tem que dar para Kagome.

- Ou pelo menos algumas das plantas. - Inuyasha disse. - Eu preferia ter as flores de verdade, contudo.

- E já que a polícia ainda tem o seu carro, você quer emprestar o meu, por quanto tempo demorar até você chegar ao sul e achar essas flores que você simplesmente tem que dar para Kagome.

- Eu imaginei que dirigir é o jeito menos evidente de deixar a cidade. - Inuyasha explicou. – Eu não quero a polícia me seguindo.

- Ah hã. E é por isso que você quer o meu carro.

- Sim. Você vai me dá-lo?

- Se eu vou dar meu carro pro cara que roubou a minha namorada e agora quer dar um passeio no sul para dar para ela algum tipo especial de flor que ela simplesmente tem que ter? Você está louco? - Kouga, que estivera encarando os telhados das casas de madeira do outro lado da rua, virou por fim para olhar para Inuyasha. Seus olhos azuis, geralmente alegres e diretos, estavam cheios de total descrédito, e coroados por sobrancelhas tortas e enrugadas.

Inuyasha desviou o olhar. Ele devia ter sabido. Depois de tudo que Kouga já tinha feito por ele, esperar mais era ridículo. Especialmente esses dias, quando as pessoas hesitavam ao som de seus passos e evitavam seus olhos quando ele chegava perto.

Esperar Kouga, que tinha as melhores razões para se ressentir dele, fazer tal favor sem explicação, na base somente da fé, realmente _era _insano.

- Não, eu não estou louco. - ele disse silenciosamente, e virou-se para ir.

- Nem eu. - Kouga tinha dito. - E eu teria que ser louco para dar o meu carro para você. Diabos que não. Eu vou com você.

No momento em que Inuyasha havia se virado de novo, Kouga estava olhando para o carro ao invés dele, seu lábio inferior para frente em um beicinho desconfiado e criterioso.

- Afinal de contas. - ele disse, esfregando o vinil descascado do teto - Você pode arranhar a pintura ou algo assim.

DdoV

Kagome colocou o telefone de volta no gancho. _Alguém _estava na pensão, porque alguém ficava atendendo quando o telefone tocava, mas depois só havia silêncio e então o clique desligando. Ela suspeitou que fosse a Sra. Flowers, mas isso não dizia a ela nada sobre onde Inuyasha estava. Instintivamente, ela queria ir com ele. Mas estava escuro lá fora, e Inuyasha tinha avisado-a especificamente para não sair no escuro, especialmente não em algum lugar perto do cemitério ou da floresta. A pensão era perto de ambos.

- Sem resposta? - disse Sango quando Kagome voltou e sentou na cama.

- Ela fica desligando na minha cara. - Kagome disse, e resmungou algo em voz baixa. - Você disse que ela é uma fruta?

- Não, mas rima com isso. - disse Kagome.

- Olha. - disse Rin, sentando-se. - Se Inuyasha for ligar, ele vai ligar para cá. Não há razão para você vir e passar a noite comigo.

_Havia _uma razão, apesar de Kagome não conseguir explicá-la nem para si mesma. Afinal de contas, Sesshoumaru tinha beijado Rin na festa de Miroku Saltzman. Era culpa de Kagome que Rin estava em perigo em primeiro lugar. De algum jeito ela sentia que se pelo menos estivesse no cenário, ela poderia ser capaz de proteger a Rin.

- Minha mãe e meu pai e Abi estão todos em casa. - Rin persistiu. - E nós trancamos nossas portas e janelas e tudo desde que o Sr. Tanner foi assassinado. Esse final de semana papai pôs até mesmo fechaduras extras. Eu não vejo o que _você _pode fazer.

Kagome também não. Mas ela ia do mesmo jeito.

Ela deixou uma mensagem para Inuyasha com a tia Kaede, dizendo a ele onde ela estava. Ainda havia uma restrição restando entre ela e sua tia. E ainda haveria, Kagome pensou, até que tia Kaede mudasse de idéia sobre Inuyasha.

Na casa de Rin, ela ficou com um quarto que pertencera a uma das irmãs de Rin que estava agora na faculdade.

A primeira coisa que ela fez foi checar a janela. Estava fechada e trancada, e não havia nada fora na qual alguém conseguisse escalar, com um cano de drenagem ou uma árvore.

Tão discretamente quanto possível, ela também checou o quarto de Rin e os outros em que conseguiu entrar. Rin estava certa; eles estavam todos bem fechados de dentro.

Nada de fora podia entrar.

Ela ficou deitada na cama por um tempão naquela noite, encarando o teto, incapaz de dormir. Ela ficou lembrando-se de Kaguya sonhadoramente fazendo um striptease na cantina.

O que tinha de errado com a garota? Ela se lembraria de perguntar isso a Inuyasha na próxima vez que ela o visse.

Pensamentos sobre Inuyasha eram agradáveis, mesmo com todas as coisas terríveis que tinham acontecido ultimamente.

Kagome sorriu na escuridão, deixando sua mente vagar. Algum dia toda essa importunação iria acabar, e ela e Inuyasha poderia planejar uma vida juntos. É claro, ele na verdade não tinha falado nada sobre isso, mas a própria Kagome tinha certeza. Ela ia se casar com Inuyasha, ou com ninguém. E Inuyasha ia se casar com ninguém além dela...

A transição para o sonho foi tão suave e gradual que ela dificilmente notou. Mas ela sabia de algum jeito, que ela _estava _sonhando. Era como se um pedacinho dela estivesse de lado e observando o sonho como uma peça.

Ela estava sentada em um longo corredor, que estava coberto por espelhos em um lado e janelas no outro. Ela estava esperando por alguma coisa. Então ela viu um tremor de movimento, e Inuyasha estava de pé do lado de fora da janela. Seu rosto estava pálido e seus olhos estavam magoados e nervosos. Ela foi até a janela, mas ela não conseguia ouvir o que ele estava dizendo por causa do vidro. Em uma mão, ele estava segurando um livro com uma capa de veludo azul, e ele ficava gesticulando para ele e perguntando algo para ela.

Então ele derrubou o livro e se virou.

- Inuyasha, não vá! Não me deixe! - ela gritou. Seus dedos se achataram alvamente no vidro.

Então ela notou que havia um caixilho de um lado da janela e ela abriu, chamando-o. Mas ele tinha desaparecido e lá fora ela viu apenas uma névoa branca serpenteando.

Desconsolada, ela deu as costas a janela e começou a andar pelo corredor.

Sua própria imagem brilhou em espelho atrás de espelho enquanto ela passava por eles.

Então algo em um dos reflexos chamou sua atenção.

Os olhos eram os seus, mas havia um novo olhar neles, um olhar predador e dissimulado.

Os olhos de Kaguya estavam daquele jeito quando ela estava se despindo. E havia algo perturbador e faminto em seu sorriso.

Enquanto ela observava, parada de pé, a imagem de repente girou continuamente, como se estivesse dançando. O horror lavou Kagome. Ela começou a correr pelo corredor, mas agora todos os reflexos tinham vida própria, dançando, chamando ela, rindo dela. Justo quando ela pensou que seu coração e pulmões fossem explodir de terror, ela alcançou o final do corredor e abriu a porta de supetão.

Ela estava de pé em uma sala ampla e bonita. O eminente teto era talhado complexamente e incrustado de ouro; as portas eram foliadas com mármore branco. Estátuas clássicas estavam de pé em nichos pelas paredes. Kagome nunca tinha visto uma sala com tanto esplendor, mas ela sabia onde estava. Na Itália da Renascença, quando Inuyasha estava vivo.

Ela olhou para si mesma e viu que estava usando um vestido como aquele que ela tinha feito para o Dia das Bruxas, o vestido de baile da Renascença azul gelo.

Mas esse vestido era de um profundo vermelho rubi, e ao redor de sua cintura ela usava uma corrente fina com pedras vermelhas brilhantes. As mesmas pedras estavam em seu cabelo. Quando ela se moveu, a seda brilhou como chamas na luz de cem tochas.

Bem no final da sala, dois enormes portas abriram para dentro. Uma figura apareceu entre elas. Andou na direção dela, e ela viu que era um jovem vestido em roupas da Renascença, uma roupa justa com meias e com um colete de pele animal apertado.

Inuyasha! Ela foi à direção dele avidamente, sentindo o peso de seu vestido balançando em sua cintura. Mas quando ela chegou mais perto ela parou, inalando rapidamente. Era

Sesshoumaru.

Ele continuou andando na direção dela, confiante, casual. Ele estava sorrindo, um sorriso de desafio. Alcançando-a, ele colocou uma mão em cima de seu coração e saudou-a. Então ele estendeu a mão para ela como se estivesse desafiando-a a pegá-la.

- Você gosta de dançar? - ele disse. Exceto que seus lábios não se moveram. A voz estava na mente dela.

Seu medo foi drenado, e ela riu. O que estava errado com ela, para já ter tido medo dele?

Eles se entendiam muito bem. Mas ao invés de pegar a mão dele, ela virou de costas, a seda de seu vestido virando atrás dela. Ela moveu-se levemente na direção de uma das estátuas perto da parede, não olhando para trás para ver se ele estava seguindo-a. Ela sabia que ele iria. Ela fingiu estar absorta na estátua, esquivando-se novamente bem quando ele a alcançou, mordendo seu lábio para segurar a risada. Ela se sentiu maravilhosa agora, tão viva, tão linda. Perigoso? É claro, esse jogo era perigoso.

Mas ela sempre gostou do perigo.

Da próxima vez que ele chegou perto dela, ela olhou provocantemente para ele enquanto se virava. Ele estendeu a mão, mas pegou apenas a corrente de pedras na cintura dela. Ele soltou-a rapidamente, e, olhando para trás, ela viu que a moldura de uma das pedras tinha o cortado.

A gota de sangue no dedo dele era exatamente da cor do vestido. Os olhos dele relampejaram para os lados dela, e seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso derrisório enquanto ele levantava o dedo machucado. Você não ousaria, aqueles olhos diziam.

Ah, eu não ousaria? Kagome disse a ele com seus próprios olhos. Ousadamente, ela tomou a mão dele e a segurou por um momento, provocando-o. Então ela levou o dedo aos seus lábios.

Depois de alguns instantes, ela o soltou e olhou para ele. - Eu _gosto _de dançar. - ela disse, e descobriu que, como ele, ela podia falar com sua mente. Era uma sensação eletrizante. Ela moveu-se para o centro da sala e esperou.

Ele a seguiu, gracioso como uma besta caçando. Os dedos dele estavam quentes e duros quando seguraram os dela.

Havia música, apesar de ela esvair-se e soar muito distante. Sesshoumaru colocou sua outra mão na cintura dela. Ela podia sentir o calor de seus dedos lá, a pressão. Ela pegou sua saia, e eles começaram a dançar.

Era adorável, como voar, e seu corpo sabia todos os movimentos a fazer. Eles dançavam continuamente ao redor da sala vazia, num momento perfeito, juntos.

Ele estava rindo para dela, seus olhos escuros brilhando com alegria. Ela se sentiu tão bonita; tão envenenada e alerta e pronta para tudo. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de quando se divertira tanto.

Gradualmente, contudo, seu sorriso dissipou, e a dança deles ficou lenta. Por fim ela ficou sem se mover nos círculos dos braços dele. Os olhos escuros dele não estavam mais divertidos, mas ferozes e esquentados. Ela olhou para ele sobriamente, sem medo. E então pela primeira vez ela sentiu como se _estivesse _sonhando; ela sentiu-se ligeiramente tonta e muito lânguida e fraca.

O quarto ao redor dela estava borrando. Ela conseguia ver apenas seus olhos, e eles a estavam fazendo se sentir mais e mais sonolenta.

Ela permitiu que seus próprios olhos se fechassem parcialmente, sua cabeça cair para trás.

Ela suspirou.

Ela podia _sentir _o olhar dele agora, nos lábios dela, em sua garganta. Ela sorriu para si mesma e deixou seus olhos fecharam completamente.

Ele estava segurando o peso dela agora, impedindo-a de cair. Ela sentiu os lábios dele na pele do pescoço dela, pelando quente como se ele estivesse com febre. Então ela sentiu a picada, como a injeção de duas agulhas. Acabou rapidamente, contudo, e ela relaxou ao prazer de ter seu sangue drenado.

Ela se lembrou dessa sensação, da sensação de flutuar numa cama de uma luz dourada. Uma languidez deliciosa infiltrou-se por todos os seus membros. Ela se sentiu sonolenta, como se fosse muito problemático se mover. Ela nem mesmo queria se afastar; ela sentiu-se bem demais.

Os dedos dela estava descansando no cabelo dele, prendendo a cabeça dele a dela.

Preguiçosamente, ela moveu-os pelos suaves fios de cabelo escuro. O cabelo dele era como seda, quente e vivo debaixo dos dedos dela. Quando ela abriu seus olhos um pouquinho, ela viu que ele refletia arco-íris na luz de vela. Vermelho e azul e roxo, bem como – bem como as penas…

E então tudo desmoronou. Houve uma dor repentina em sua garganta, como se sua alma estivesse sendo arrancada dela. Ela estava empurrando Sesshoumaru, arranhando-o, tentando forçá-lo a se afastar. Gritos ecoaram nos ouvidos dela. Sesshoumaru estava lutando com ela, mas não era Sesshoumaru; era um corvo. Asas enormes batiam contra ela, batendo no ar.

Os olhos dela estavam abertos. Ela estava acordada e gritando. O salão se fora, e ela estava em um quarto escurecido. Mas o pesadelo tinha seguido-a. Mesmo quando ela alcançava a luz, vinha até ela novamente, asas batendo em seu rosto, um bico afiado mergulhando até ela.

Kagome golpeou-o, uma mão lançando-se para proteger seus olhos. Ela ainda estava gritando.

Ela não conseguia fugir disso, aquelas asas terríveis continuavam batendo freneticamente, com um som como o de mil maços de cartas sendo embaralhados ao mesmo tempo.

A porta abriu de supetão, e ela ouviu gritos. O corpo quente e pesado de um corvo golpeou e seus gritos ficaram mais altos. Então alguém estava puxando-a para fora da cama, e ela estava sendo protegida atrás do pai de Rin. Ele tinha uma vassoura e ele estava batendo no pássaro com ela.

Rin estava de pé na entrada da porta. Kagome correu para seus braços. O pai de Rin estava gritando, e então veio a pancada de uma janela.

- Está fora. - o Sr. McCullough disse, respirando com dificuldade.

Abi e a Sra. McCullough estavam do lado de fora do corredor, cobertas por roupões.

- Você está machucada. - a Sra. McCullough disse para Kagome em espanto. - O nojentinho te bicou.

- Estou bem. - Kagome disse, roçando uma mancha de sangue no rosto dela. Ela estava tremendo tanto que seus joelhos estavam prestes a ceder.

- Como isso _entrou_? - disse Rin.

O Sr. McCullough estava inspecionando a janela. - Você não devia ter deixado aberta. – ele disse. - E por que você quis tirar as trancas?

- Eu não tirei. - Kagome gritou.

- Estava destrancada e aberta quando eu ouvi você gritando e entrei. - o pai de Rin disse.

- Eu não sei quem mais poderia ter aberto exceto você.

Kagome engoliu seus protestos. Hesitantemente, cautelosamente, ela moveu-se para a janela.

Ele estava certo; as trancas foram desparafusadas. E só poderia ter sido feito de dentro.

- Talvez você seja sonâmbula. - disse Rin, guiando Kagome para longe da janela enquanto o Sr. McCullough começou a colocar as trancas de volta.

- É melhor limparmos você.

Sonâmbula. De repente o sonho inteiro inundou Kagome. O corredor de espelhos, e o salão, e Sesshoumaru. Dançando com Sesshoumaru. Ela se soltou do aperto de Rin.

- Eu faço isso sozinha. - ela disse, ouvindo sua própria voz tremer na beira da histeria. - Não – sério – eu quero. - Ela escapou para o banheiro e ficou de pé com suas costas para a porta fechada, tentando respirar.

A última coisa que ela queria fazer era olhar no espelho. Mas por fim, lentamente, ela aproximou do em cima da pia, tremendo enquanto via a margem de seu reflexo, movendo centímetro a centímetro até que estava emoldurada na superfície prateada.

Sua imagem encarou de volta, um pálido fantasmagórico, com olhos que pareciam machucados e assustados.

Havia sombras profundas debaixo deles e manchas de sangue em seu rosto.

Lentamente, ela virou sua cabeça ligeiramente e levantou seu cabelo. Ela quase chorou alto quando ela viu o que estava por baixo.

Dois machucadinhos, frescos e abertos na pele de seu pescoço.

**N/A: Oi gente, nossa Sesshy consegui! Como será que ele entrou? **

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Você sabe que na maioria das vezes eu me adianto. **

**É Kaguya mesmo. Sabe que não lembro. n.n' **

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**É foi uma das melhores declarações que já li/ouvi também.**

**Segure sua certeza para você poder saber depois. ;)**

**Tchauzinho até a próxima.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Nove**

-Sei que vou lamentar ter perguntado – disse Kouga, tirando os olhos avermelhados fixos na estrada para Inuyasha sentado no assento do passageiro junto a ele. – Mas, pode me dizer por que queremos esta super-especial, não disponível localmente, erva daninha semi-tropical para Kagome?

Inuyasha olhou o assento posterior, onde repousavam os resultados da busca através de sebes e zonas herbáceas. As plantas, com seus talos verdes ramificados e suas pequenas folhas dentadas, elas se pareciam com ervas daninhas mais do que qualquer coisa. Os secos restos de flores nos extremos dos talos eram quase invisíveis, e ninguém podia fingir se quer que os brotos eram decorativos.

-E se eu dissesse que podem ser usadas para produzir um colírio totalmente natural? – sugeriu depois de um momento de reflexão. – Ou um chá de ervas?

-Por que? Estava pensando em dizer algo parecido?

-Na realidade, não.

-Bem. Porque se fosse, eu provavelmente ti derrubaria com um soco.

Sem olhar realmente para Kouga, Inuyasha sorriu. Havia algo novo que se agitava em seu interior, algo que não fazia sentido durante quase cinco séculos, exceto com Kagome.

Aceitação. Cordialidade e amizade compartilhadas com outro ser humano que não conhecia a verdade sobre ele, mas que confiava nele de qualquer forma. Não estava seguro se merecia, mas não podia negar o que significava para ele. Quase se sentia... Humano outra vez.

DdoV

Kagome contemplou fixamente a imagem no espelho. Não havia sido um sonho. Não por completo. As feridas no pescoço lhe provavam. E agora que as havia visto, advertiu-lhe a sensação de tontura, de letargia.

Era sua culpa. Havia se preocupado tanto em advertir Rin e Sango de que não convidassem conhecidos a entrar em suas casas... E havia se esquecido que ela mesma havia convidado Sesshoumaru a entrar na casa de Rin. Tinha feito naquela noite em que havia organizado o jantar silencioso na mesa de Rin e gritada para a escuridão: "Entra".

E o convite iria se manter para sempre. Ele podia regressar a qualquer momento se quisesse, inclusive agora. Especialmente agora, que ela estava frágil e poderia ser hipnotizada facilmente para que voltasse a abrir a janela.

Saiu cambaleante do banheiro, passando junto a Rin no caminho ao quarto de hospedes.

Agarrou sua bolsa e começou a botar suas coisas nela.

-Kagome, não pode sair assim!

-Não posso ficar aqui – respondeu ela.

Passou uma olhada no quarto procurando os sapatos, os descobriu perto da cama e foi até eles. Então se deteve, com um som abafado. Descansando sobre as roupas havia uma solitária pluma negra. Era enorme, horrivelmente enorme e real e sólida, com um grosso cunho de aspecto ceroso. Resultava quase obscena descansando ali sobre os brancos lençóis de percal.

Uma sensação de náusea se apoderou de Kagome, que virou sua cabeça. Não podia respirar.

-Ok, ok – disse Rin – Se sente assim, farei papai levá-la para sua casa.

-Você também tem que vir.

A Kagome acabara de vir à mente que Rin não estava mais segura naquela casa do que ela estava. "Você e seus entes queridos", recordou, e girou para pegar o braço da amiga.

-Tem que vir. Preciso de você comigo.

E no final ela foi. Os McCullough pensavam que estava histérica, que reagiu de forma exagerada, que possivelmente estava com uma crise nervosa. Mas finalmente cederam. O Sr. McCullough levou ela e Rin em seu carro para a casa dos Higurashi, onde, sentindo-se igual um ladrão, abriu a porta com a chave e deslizou para o interior para não acordar ninguém.

Inclusive aqui, Kagome não podia dormir, e permaneceu acordada ao lado de Rin, que respirava pausadamente, olhando em direção da janela do quarto. No exterior, as ramas do galho chicoteavam contra o vidro, mas nada mais se moveu até o amanhecer.

Foi então que olhou o carro. Havia reconhecido o sibilante som do motor de Kouga em qualquer parte. Alarmada, foi na ponta dos pés até a janela e olhou fora a quietude Alba de outro dia nublado. Logo correu escada abaixo e abriu a porta principal.

-Inuyasha!

Em toda a sua vida, nunca tinha se alegrado tanto em ver alguém. Abraçou-se a ele antes que pudesse fechar a porta do carro. Ele balançou para trás pela força do impacto, e ela pôde perceber sua surpresa. No geral, ela não era tão intensa em público.

-Hey! – disse ele, devolvendo o abraço com suavidade – Eu também me alegro, mas não esmague as flores.

-Flores?

Afastou-se para olhar o que ele segurava; então, olhou-o no rosto. Logo depois a Kouga, que emergia do outro lado do carro. O rosto de Inuyasha estava pálido e emaciado; o de Kouga esgotado pelo cansaço e com os olhos avermelhados.

-Será melhor que entre – disse por fim, desconcertada. – Os dois estão com um aspecto horrível.

-É verbena – explicou Inuyasha mais tarde.

Kagome e ele estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha. Através do vão aberto da porta, podia ver Kouga estendido no sofá da sala de estar, roncando com suavidade. Deixou-se cair ali depois de três tigelas de cereal. Tia Kaede, Rin e Souta seguiam no andar de cima, dormindo, mas Inuyasha manteve a voz baixa mesmo assim.

-Lembra do que eu disse sobre ela? – perguntou.

-Disse que ajuda a manter a mente clara inclusive quando alguém está usando o Poder para influenciar.

Kagome se sentiu orgulhosa da firmeza que soou sua voz.

-Correto. E essa é uma das coisas que Sesshoumaru podia tentar. Pode usar o poder da sua mente inclusive a distancia, e pode fazer tanto se estiver acordada como se estiver dormindo.

As lágrimas inundaram os olhos da garota, e ela os baixou para ocultá-las, contemplando os largos e finos talos os restos secos das diminutas flores lilás nas pontas.

-Dormindo? – perguntou, temendo que nesse momento sua voz não estivesse tão firme.

-Sim; poderia influenciar para que saia da casa, digamos, ou para que o deixe entrar. Mas a verbena deve impedi-lo.

Inuyasha parecia cansado, mas satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Ah, Inuyasha, se você soubesse, pensou Kagome. O presente havia chegado com uma noite de atraso. Apesar de todos os esforços, uma lagrima caiu, gotejando sobre as folhas verdes.

-Kagome! – sua voz soou sobressaltada – O que aconteceu? Conta-me.

Tentava olhar seu rosto, mas ela inclinou a cabeça, pressionando-a contra seu ombro. Ele a rodeou com seus braços, sem tentar obrigá-la a levantar outra vez.

-Conte-me – repetiu em voz baixa.

Era o momento. Se ia contar alguma vez, devia ser agora. Sentia a garganta ardente e inflamada, e desejava deixar as palavras que levava dentro sair.

Mas não podia. Não importa o que aconteça, não permitirei que briguem por mim, pensou.

-É só que... Estava preocupada contigo – conseguiu dizer. – Não sabia onde tinha ido ou quando ia voltar.

-Devia ter ti contado. Mas, isso é tudo? Não há nada mais que a esteja transtornando?

-Isso é tudo.

Agora tinha que conseguir que Rin jurasse manter segredo sobre o corvo. Por que uma mentira sempre levava a outra?

-Que devemos fazer com a verbena? – perguntou sentando-se para trás.

-Mostrarei esta noite. Uma vez que tenha extraído o azeite das sementes, pode esfregar na pele ou adicionar na água da banheira. E pode colocar as folhas secas na bolsa e levá-la com você ou colocá-la embaixo da almofada pela noite.

-Será melhor que dê a Rin e Sango. Precisarão de proteção. - Ele assentiu.

-Por agora... – rompeu um galho e depositou na mão de Kagome – Limite-se a levar isto ao colégio com você. Vou voltar à pousada para extrair o azeite – Calou um instante e logo disse: - Kagome...

-Sim?

-Se cresse que iria servir de algo, eu iria. Não exporia você a Sesshoumaru. Mas não creio que ele iria me seguir se eu fosse não mais. Creio que poderia ficar... Devido a você.

-Nem pense em ir embora – disse ela com ferocidade, alcançando os olhos dele. – Inuyasha, isso é a única coisa que eu não poderia suportar. Promete que não fará, prometa-me.

-Não ti deixarei sozinha com ele – replicou Inuyasha, que não era exatamente o mesmo.

Mas não servia de nada insistir mais.

Em vez disso, ele ajudou a acordar Kouga e os acompanhou até a porta. Então, com um talo de verbena seca na mão, subiu as escadas e se preparou para ir para o colégio.

DdoV

Rin bocejou sem parar durante o café e realmente não acabou de despertar até que estivessem na rua, andando para o colégio com uma brisa fresca as golpeando no rosto. Ia ser um dia frio.

-Tive um sonho muito estranho esta noite – disse Rin.

O coração de Kagome deu um pulo. Já havia colocado um galhinho dentro da mochila da amiga, bem no fundo, onde Rin não podia vê-lo. Mas se Sesshoumaru havia chegado a te Rin na noite anterior...

-Sobre o que? – inquiriu, se apoiando.

-Sobre você. A vi de pé embaixo de uma arvore e o vento soprava. Por algum motivo, tinha medo e não queria se aproximar mais de mim. Parecia... Diferente. Muito pálida, mas quase resplandecia. E então um corvo desceu voando da arvore, e você alongou o braço e o agarrou no ar. Foi tão rápida que parecia incrível. E continuava a olhar para mim, com essa expressão rara. Sorria, mas o sorriso me fez ter vontade de fugir. E logo retorceu o pescoço do corvo e este morreu.

Kagome que havia escutado aquilo com crescente horror, respondeu:

-É um sonho repugnante.

-É não é? – disse Rin com serenidade. – Me pergunto o que significa. Os Corvos são pássaros de mau agouro nas lendas. Podem predizer a morte.

-Provavelmente sabia o quão transtornada que estava depois de encontrar aquele corvo no quarto.

-Sim – disse Rin – Exceto por uma coisa. Tive o sonho antes que nos despertassem com os gritos.

Esse dia, na hora do almoço, havia outro pedaço de papel violeta no mural de comunicados.

Este, não obstante, limitava-se a dizer: OLHE NOS ANUNCIOS PESSOAIS.

-Que anúncios pessoais? – perguntou Rin.

Sango que se aproximava naquele momento com um exemplar Wildcat Weekly, o jornal da escola, proporcionou a resposta.

-Viram isso? – inquiriu. Estava na sessão pessoal, completamente anônimo, sem titulo nem assinatura.

- Não suporto a idéia de ti perder. Mas ele está sempre tão infeliz com alguma coisa, e se ele não disser o que é, se ele não confiar em mim o suficiente, eu não vejo esperança para nós.

Ao ler, Kagome sentiu um estalo de energia nova por cima de todo cansaço. Deus, como odiava quem estava fazendo aquilo. Ela se imaginou batendo neles, apunhalando-os, contemplando como cairiam. E logo, vividamente, imaginou algo mais. Agarrar por trás dos cabelos do ladrão e afundar os dentes na garganta indefesa. Foi uma visão estranha e inquietante, mas por um momento pareceu quase real.

Ela notou que Sango e Rin olhavam para ela.

-Bem? – disse, sentindo-se ligeiramente incomoda.

-Me dei conta de que não escutava – suspirou Rin. – Acabo de dizer que continua sem parecer obra de Se... Obra do assassino. Não creio que um assassino possa ser tão mesquinho.

-Por mais que eu odeie concordar com ela; ela está certa – disse Sango. – Isso cheira a alguém sorrateiro. Alguém que guarda rancor de modo pessoal e realmente quer fazer você sofrer.

Havia acumulado saliva na boca de Kagome, e ela a tragou.

-Também alguém que esteja familiarizado com o colégio. Tiveram que preencher um formulário para pôr uma mensagem pessoal em uma das aulas de jornalismo – disse.

-E alguém que sabia que tinha um diário, supondo que o roubaram de propósito. Talvez estivesse em uma das suas aulas aquele dia que trouxeste para o colégio. Lembra? Quando o Sr. Tanner quase o pegou – acrescentou Rin.

-A Srta. Halpern conseguiu pagá-lo; inclusive leu uma parte em voz alta, algo sobre Inuyasha. Isso foi justo depois que Inuyasha e eu começamos a sair. Espera um minuto. Essa noite em sua casa, quando roubaram o diário, quanto tempo estiveste fora da sala?

-Só uns poucos minutos. Yangtze havia deixado de latir, e foi até a porta para deixá-lo entrar, e... – Rin apertou os lábios e se deu de ombros.

-Assim que o ladrão tinha estado familiarizado com a casa; – disse Sango rapidamente -ou ele ou ela, não haviam entrado, pegou o diário e saiu antes que voltássemos. Muito bem, então, estamos procurando alguém sorrateiro e cruel que provavelmente está nas suas aulas, Kagome, e que provavelmente está familiarizado com a casa de Rin. Alguém que tem algo pessoal contra você e não parará até lhe prejudicar... Ah, meu Deus!

As três olharam fixamente.

-Tem que ser – murmurou Rin – Tem que ser.

-Somos tão estúpidas! Tínhamos que ter visto logo – disse Sango.

Para Kagome significou a repentina compreensão de que toda a ira que havia sentido antes não era nada comparada com a ira que era capaz de sentir. A chama de uma vela comparada com o sol.

-Ayame – disse, e apertou os dentes com tanta força que a mandíbula doeu.

Ayame. Naquele instante Kagome realmente se sentiu capaz de matar a garota de olhos verdes. E tinha saído correndo para tentar fazê-lo se Rin e Sango não a tivessem detido.

-Depois da aula, – disse Sango com firmeza - quando podermos levá-la a algum lugar privado. Espere só isso, Kagome.

Mas quando foram para o refeitório, Kagome reparou na cabeça de cabelos castanhos avermelhados que desaparecia pelo corredor de arte e musica. E recordou algo que Inuyasha havia dito tempos atrás naquele mesmo ano, sobre que Ayame o levava a aula de fotografia na hora do almoço. Para ter intimidade, dissera Ayame.

-Vocês duas continuem; esqueci algo – disse enquanto Rin e Sango tinham comida em suas bandejas do refeitório.

Logo fingiu está surda enquanto saia rapidamente e retrocedia até a ala de arte.

Todas as salas estavam escuras, mas a porta da sala de fotografia não estava fechada com chave. Algo fez Kagome girar a maçaneta com cautela e se moveu silenciosamente ao estar lá dentro, no lugar de entrar de uma vez para iniciar uma briga como havia planejado.

Ayame estava ali dentro? Se estiver, o que estava fazendo na escuridão sozinha?

No principio, a sala parecia estar vazia. Logo, Kagome olhou o murmúrio de vozes que saiam de um pequeno oco situado ao fundo e viu que a porta do quarto escuro estava entreaberta.

Em silêncio, furtivamente, se encaminhou até encontrar o outro lado da entrada, e o murmúrio de sons se transformaram em palavras.

-Mas como podemos estar seguros de que será ela a quem escolheram? – Aquela era

Ayame.

-Meu pai está no conselho escolar. A escolheram. Estou certo – E aquela era a voz de Bankotsu Smallwood, cujo pai era advogado e estava em todos os conselhos que existiam. – Além do mais, quem mais podia ser? – prosseguiu ele. – O Espírito de Fell's Church supõe ser inteligente, além de ter um bom tipo.

-E pensa que eu não sou inteligente?

-Eu disse isso? Olha se quer que seja você que desfile vestida de branco no Dia do

Fundador, ótimo. Mas se quer ver como tiram Inuyasha Salvatore da cidade devido o testemunho do diário de sua própria namorada...

-Mas por que esperar tanto tempo?

A voz de Bankotsu soou impaciente.

-Porque desse modo arruinará também os festejos. A festa dos Fell. Por que eles tinham que levar o crédito de haver fundado a cidade? Os Smallwood estavam aqui primeiro.

-Ah, quem se importa quem fundou a cidade? Tudo o que eu quero é ver Kagome humilhada perante todo o colégio.

-E o Salvatore.

O puro ódio e malicia da voz de Bankotsu fizeram Kagome enlouquecer.

-Terá sorte se não acabar pendurada em uma árvore. Tem certeza que as provas estão aí?

-Quantas vezes tenho que dizer? Primeiro, disse que ela perdeu a fita dois de setembro no cemitério. Logo depois, disse que Inuyasha há recolheu esse dia e a guardou. A ponte Wickery está justo ao lado do cemitério. Isso significa que Inuyasha estava perto da ponte no dia dois de setembro, na noite que atacaram o velho. Todo mundo sabe que estava perto quando os ataques a Kaguya e a Tanner. O que quer mais?

-Jamais se sustentaria em um júri. Talvez devêssemos conseguir alguma prova que o comprometesse. Como perguntar a Sr. Flowers a que horas chegou em casa naquela noite.

-Ah, quem se importa? A maioria das pessoas já o considera culpado. O diário fala de algum grande segredo que ocultava de todos. O pessoal captará a idéia.

-O guarda em um lugar seguro?

-Não, Bankotsu, o guardo na mesa do café. Até que ponto acha que sou estúpida?

-O bastante estúpida para enviar a Kagome notas que a põe sob aviso – olhou o papel do jornal. – Olha isto, é incrível. E tem que parar agora. E se ela deduzir quem o tem?

-O que fará chamar a policia?

-Ainda quero que fique quieta. Espere até o Dia do Fundador, então verá como se derrete a princesa de gelo.

-E direi ciao (tchau em italiano) a Inuyasha. Bankotsu... Ninguém vai machucá-lo realmente, não é?

-Quem se importa? – Bankotsu imitou o tom que ela havia usado antes – Você deixou isso para mim e meus amigos, Ayame. Limite-se a fazer sua parte, de acordo?

A voz de Ayame desceu até se converter em um sussurro gutural.

-Me convença.

Depois de uma pausa, Bankotsu lançou uma risada.

Escutou o som de roupas e um suspiro. Kagome girou e escapou da sala tão silenciosamente como havia entrado.

Foi para o seguinte corredor e logo se apoiou contra os armários que havia ali, tentando pensar.

Era quase demais para absorver tudo de uma vez. Ayame, que em uma ocasião tinha sido sua amiga, a havia traído e queria vê-la humilhada perante todo o colégio. Bankotsu que sempre parecia mais um imbecil que uma ameaça autentica, planejava conseguir que tirassem Inuyasha da cidade... Ou o matassem. E o pior era que estavam usando o próprio diário de Kagome para fazer tudo isso.

Agora compreendia o inicio do sonho da noite anterior. Havia tido um sonho parecido no dia anterior que descobriu que Stefan havia desaparecido. Em ambos os casos, Inuyasha a havia olhado com olhos enraivecidos e acusadores, e logo depois havia jogado um livro em seus pés e lhe havia dado as costas.

Não era um livro. Era seu diário. Diário que continha provas que podiam ser fatais para

Inuyasha. Em três ocasiões pessoas tinham sido atacadas em Fell's Church, e nas três ocasiões Inuyasha havia estado na cena do crime. O que isso podia parecer para a cidade, a policia?

E não existia um modo de contar a verdade. Supondo que ela dissesse: "Inuyasha não é culpado. É seu irmão Sesshoumaru, que o odeia e sabe o quanto que Inuyasha odeia a idéia de ferir e matar. E que tem seguido Inuyasha por todas as partes e atacado gente para que Inuyasha pensasse que talvez tivesse sido ele que o fizera, para enlouquecê-lo. E que está aqui na cidade, em alguma parte, o busquem no cemitério ou no bosque. Mas, ah, não procurem somente um garoto bem afeiçoado, porque poderia ser um corvo no momento."

"A propósito, ele é um vampiro".

Nem sequer ela acreditava. Soava absurdo.

Uma pulsada no lado do seu pescoço a recordou que era absurda a historia, na realidade. Sentia-se estranha hoje, quase como se estivesse doente. Era mais que simplesmente a tensão e a falta de sono. Sentia-se ligeiramente enjoada, e em algumas ocasiões o solo parecia esponjoso, cedendo embaixo dos seus pés e logo voltando a recuperar sua posição. Eram sintomas de gripe, exceto que tinha certeza de que não tinha nenhum vírus em sua corrente sanguínea.

Culpa de Sesshoumaru, outra vez. Tudo era culpa de Sesshoumaru, exceto o diário. Não tinha ninguém a quem culpar por isso, a não ser ela mesma. Se ao menos não tivesse escrito sobre Inuyasha, se ao menos não tivesse levado o diário para o colégio. Se ao menos não o tivesse deixado na sala de Rin. Se ao menos, se ao menos...

Naquele momento, tudo que importava era que tinha que recuperá-lo.

**N/A: Oi gente, nossa quanta coisa hoje, adaptei rapidinho para postar logo para vocês, já que tenho que estudar para a prova de amanha. Espero que tenham curtido.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Cada um com suas opiniões o que podemos fazer? É opinião dela.**

**Sabe que não me lembro... Problemas de amnésia você sabe.**

**Você é doida assumida! ;) Quando se lembrar me fale.**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**Quando eu li essa parte eu só faltei ter um ataque! Tinha adorado.**

**O Sesshy fazia ela "pensar" em flertar com ele, ai ele entrou no quarto e aproveitou e tomou o sangue dela...Espertinho.**

**Como sempre ela não falou sobre isso com o Inuyasha. Se ela contasse o que será que acontecia?**

**Tchauzinho até a próxima.**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Dez**

Soou a sineta. Não havia tempo para voltar ao refeitório e informar a Rin e Sango.

Kagome foi a sua próxima aula, passando pelos rostos indiferentes e os olhares hostis que estavam se transformando em familiares demais por esses dias.

Foi difícil, na aula de história, não olhar fixamente para Ayame, não deixar que Ayame soubesse o que sabia. Miroku perguntou por Kouga e Inuyasha, que estavam ausentes pelo segundo dia consecutivo, e Kagome se deu de ombros, sentindo-se desprotegida e exposta.

Não confiava naquele homem de sorriso juvenil e olhos avelã e sua ânsia de informação sobre a morte do Sr. Tanner. E Rin, que se limitava a contemplar a Miroku espiritualmente, não servia de nenhuma ajuda.

Depois da aula, ela captou um pedaço da conversa de Kanna Carson.

- ...está de férias da faculdade..., não lembro exatamente de onde...

Kagome já estava cansada de manter um discreto silêncio. Girou de volta e falou diretamente com Kanna e a garota com quem ela falava, interrompendo-as sem ser convidada na discussão.

-Se eu fosse você, – disse a Kanna - manteria distancia de Sesshoumaru. Falo sério.

Houve uma risada sobressaltada e embaraçada. Kanna era uma das poucas pessoas do colégio que não tinha evitado Kagome, e agora parecia querer tê-lo feito.

-Quer dizer – disse a outra garota em tom vacilante – que ele também ti pertence? Ou...

O riso da própria Kagome foi discordante.

-Quero dizer que é perigoso – respondeu. – E não estou brincando.

Limitaram-se a olhá-la, e Kagome guardou a violência de ter que responder girando os calcanhares e se distanciando. Escolheu a Rin no grupo extra-escolar de seguidores de

Miroku e se encaminhou ao armário de Sango.

-Aonde vamos? Pensávamos que íamos falar com Ayame.

-Agora não – respondeu Kagome – Espere até que cheguemos em casa. Então direi o motivo.

DdoV

-Não posso acreditar – disse Rin uma hora mais tarde – Quero dizer, acredito, mas não posso acreditar. Não de Ayame.

-É Bankotsu – disse Kagome – Foi ele que teve o grande plano. Depois dizem que os homens não se interessam por diários.

-Na verdade, devíamos agradecer – comentou Sango – Graças a ele pelo menos temos até o Dia do Fundador para fazer alguma coisa. Por que vai ser no Dia do Fundador, Kagome?

-Bankotsu tem algo contra os Fell.

-Mas estão todos mortos – disse Rin.

-Bom isso não parece importante para Bankotsu. Lembro que ele também falou dele no cemitério quando olhávamos a tumba dele. Ele acha que roubaram de seus antepassados o lugar que lhes corresponde como fundadores da cidade, ou algo assim.

-Kagome – disse Sango em tom sério -, tem alguma coisa mais que possa prejudicar

Inuyasha? Além da coisa do velho, quero dizer.

-Não é o suficiente?

Com aqueles olhos firmes e escuros fixos nela, Kagome sentiu o desconforto de um molestar em suas costas. O que Sango estava perguntando?

-Suficiente para tirar Inuyasha da cidade, como eles disseram – concordou Rin.

-Suficiente para que recuperemos o diário que Ayame tem em seu poder – disse Kagome. – A única questão é como.

-Ayame disse que tinha escondido em algum lugar seguro. Isso provavelmente significa sua casa. – Sango mordeu o lábio pensativamente. – Ela só tem esse irmão que está na oitava, não é? E sua mãe trabalha, mas vai comprar na Roanoke com assiduidade. Eles têm empregada?

-Por quê? – disse Rin. – O que isso importa?

-Bom, não queremos que entre ninguém enquanto roubamos a casa.

-Enquanto o que? – A voz de Rin se lançou em um agudo guincho. – Não pode está falando sério!

-O que sugere que possamos fazer simplesmente sentar e esperar até o Dia do Fundador e deixar que ela leia o diário para toda a cidade? Ela roubou da sua casa. Simplesmente temos que trazê-lo de volta – respondeu Sango com exasperante tranqüilidade.

-Nos pegarão. Nos expulsarão do colégio..., se é que não vamos acabar na cadeia. –Rin virou a cabeça para Kagome em atitude suplicante. – Diga Kagome.

-Bom...

Honestamente, a perspectiva intranqüilizava um pouco Kagome. Não era tanto a idéia da expulsão, ou inclusive a cadeia, como a idéia de ser pega. O rosto altivo da Sra. Forbes flutuou ante seus olhos, cheio de justificada indignação. Logo mudou para o de Ayame, rindo com rancor enquanto sua mãe apontava com o dedo acusador para Kagome.

Além do mais, parecia tal... Violação entrar na casa de alguém quando não tinha ninguém ali para remexer suas coisas. Odiaria que alguém lhe fizesse isso.

Entretanto, já haviam feito. Ayame violado a casa de Rin, e naquele momento teve em suas mãos a coisa mais íntima de Kagome.

-Vamos fazer – disse Kagome em voz pausada – Mas faremos com cuidado.

-Não podemos conversar? – inquiriu Rin com tom débil, passando os olhos do rosto decidido de Sango para o de Kagome.

-Não há nada o que conversar. Você vem. – a indicou Sango. – Você prometeu. – acrescentou quando Rin tomou ar para voltar a discutir, e levantou seu dedo indicador.

-O juramento de sangue foi só para ajudar Kagome a conquistar Inuyasha! – exclamou Rin.

-Pense de novo. – disse Sango. – Você jurou que faria qualquer coisa que Kagome pedisse em relação à Inuyasha. Não havia nada sobre um limite de tempo ou sobre "só até que Kagome o consiga".

Rin ficou boquiaberta. Olhou para Kagome que quase sorria diferente dela.

-Está certo – respondeu ela, solenemente – E você mesma disse "jurar solenemente com sangue significa que mantenha sua promessa aconteça o que acontecer".

Rin fechou a boca e ergueu o queixo.

-Ok – replicou com tom sombrio. – Agora estou obrigada durante a minha vida a fazer o que Kagome quiser que eu faça em relação à Inuyasha. Maravilhoso.

-Está é a ultima coisa que eu ti pedirei – disse Kagome. – Eu prometo. Juro que...

-Não diga isso! – interveio Sango, repentinamente séria. – Não diga isso, Kagome. Poderá lamentar mais tarde.

-Agora você também está se afeiçoando com as profecias? – inquiriu Kagome, e logo perguntou: - Então, como vamos conseguir a chave da casa de Ayame durante uma hora pelo menos?

_DdoV_

_Sábado, 9 de novembro_

_Querido diário:_

_Sinto por ter passado tanto tempo. Ultimamente tenho estado ou ocupada demais ou deprimida demais – ou ambas as coisas – para escrever._

_Além do mais, com tudo o que aconteceu, tenho quase um medo de ter um diário. Mas preciso de alguém a quem recorrer, por que justamente agora não existe um só ser humano, uma só pessoa na Terra, a quem eu não esteja ocultando algo._

_Rin e Sango não podem saber a verdade sobre Inuyasha. Inuyasha não pode saber a verdade sobre Sesshoumaru. Tia Kaede não pode saber nada de nada. Rin e Sango sabem sobre Ayame estar com o diário; Inuyasha, não. Inuyasha sabe da verbena que uso todo dia agora; Rin e Sango, não. Inclusive que suas bolsas estão repletas dela. Uma boa coisa: parece funcionar, ou ao menos não voltei a andar sonâmbula pela noite. Mas seria uma mentira dizer que não tenho sonhado com Sesshoumaru. Aparece em todos os meus pesadelos._

_Minha vida está cheia de mentiras nesse momento, e preciso de alguém com quem possa ser totalmente honesta. Vou esconder o diário embaixo da tabua solta do closet, de modo que ninguém o encontre, ainda que eu morra e esvaziem meu quarto. Além do mais algum dos netos de Souta brincará ali dentro algum dia e vai levantar a tábua e tira-lo, mas até então, ninguém. Este diário é meu último segredo._

_Não sei por que penso na morte e em morrer. Essa é a mania de Rin; é ela que seria romântico. Eu sei o que realmente é: não houve nada de romântico quando mamãe e papai morreram. Simplesmente, as piores sensações do mundo. Quero viver por muito tempo casar com Inuyasha e ser feliz. E não há motivo para que não possa, uma vez que todos esses problemas fiquem para trás._

_Exceto que há vezes em que me assusto e acredito nisso. E há coisas que não deveriam me importar, mas que preocupam. Como por que Inuyasha ainda leva o anel de Kikyou pendurado no pescoço, embora eu saiba que me ama. Como por que nunca disse que me ama, apesar de que eu saiba que sim._

_Não importa. Tudo sairá bem. Tem que sair bem. Então estaremos juntos e seremos felizes._

_Não há motivos para que não sejamos. Não há motivos para que não sejamos. Não há motivo._

Kagome deixou de escrever, tentando manter as letras da página centradas. Mas só se bagunçavam mais, e fechou o livro antes que uma lágrima acusadora pudesse cair sobre a tinta. Foi até o closet, levantou a tábua solta com uma lima para unhas e colocou o diário debaixo.

Levava a lima de unhas no bolso uma semana mais tarde, quando as três, Rin, Sango e ela, se detiveram ante a porta dos fundos da casa de Ayame.

-Depressa! – sibilou Rin desesperada, passando os olhos no pátio como se esperasse que algo saltasse entre elas. – Vamos, Sango!

-Pronto – disse Sango quando a chave encaixou por fim corretamente na fechadura com a lingüeta e a maçaneta cedeu com o giro de seus dedos. – Estamos dentro.

-Tem certeza que não estão em casa? Kagome, e se voltarem cedo? Por que não podemos fazer isso outro dia, ao menos?

-Rin, quer entrar de uma vez? Já falamos sobre isso. A empregada está sempre aqui durante o dia. E não voltarão cedo hoje, ao menos que alguém passe mal em Chez Louis. Agora vamos! – disse Kagome.

-Ninguém ousaria ficar doente no jantar de aniversario do Sr. Forbes – disse Sango com tom consolador a Rin enquanto a menor das meninas entrava. – Estamos a salvo.

-Se tem dinheiro o suficiente para ir a restaurantes caros, era de se pensar que deixariam umas luzes acesas – replicou Rin, negando-se a se deixar consolar.

Em si, Kagome se deu uma razão para isso. Parecia estranho e desconcertante vagar pela casa de outra pessoa na escuridão, e seu coração martelou asfixiantemente enquanto subiam as escadas. Sua palma, que se fechava na lanterna do chaveiro que mostrava o caminho, estava úmido e escorregadio. Mas alem de todos os sintomas de pânico, sua mente continuava funcionando friamente, quase com indiferença.

-Tem que está em seu quarto – disse.

A janela de Ayame dava para a rua, o que significava que tinham que ser mais cuidadosas ainda para que não vissem nenhuma luz ali. Kagome balançou o diminuto feixe da lanterna de um lado para o outro com a sensação de desalento. Uma coisa era planejar revistar o quarto de alguém, imaginar mentalmente a revisão eficiente e metódica das gavetas, e outra era está realmente ali de pé, rodeada pelo que parecia um milhão de lugares para esconder algo, e sentir medo de tocar em alguma coisa e Ayame perceber que estava mexido.

As outras duas garotas também estavam totalmente imóveis.

-Talvez devêssemos ir para casa – sugeriu Rin em voz baixa.

Sango não a contradisse.

-Temos que tentar. Ao menos tentar – disse Kagome, ouvindo o quão oca e baixa que soava sua voz.

Abriu com cuidado uma gaveta de uma cômoda alta e passou a luz por cima dos delicados montes de roupas intimas. Uns instantes de busca entre eles bastaram para comprovar que não havia nada parecido com livro. Colocou os montinhos de volta e fechou a gaveta. Logo depois soltou o ar.

-Não é tão difícil – disse – O que precisamos é dividir o quarto e revista-lo, cada gaveta, cada móvel, cada objeto bastante grande para esconder um diário.

Ela assinalou o closet e a primeira coisa que fez foi apalpar as tabuas do chão com sua lima de unha. Mas as tabuas de Ayame pareciam estar todas bem pregadas e as paredes do armário embutido soaram sólidas. Procurando entre as roupas de Ayame, encontrou varias coisas que ela havia deixado a outra garota no ano anterior. Sentiu-se tentada a levá-las, mas, é claro, que não podia. Examinou os sapatos e os bolsos de Ayame, mas nada revelaram, inclusive quando arrastou uma cadeira até ali para investigar a estante superior do closet.

Sango estava sentada no chão examinando um monte de animais de pelúcia que haviam sido relegados junto a outras recordações infantis. A garota passou os largos e sensíveis dedos sobre cada um procurando fendas no material. Quando chegou a um poodle fofo, se deteve.

-Eu lhe dei isso – murmurou. – Acho que em seu décimo aniversario. Pensava que o tinha jogado fora.

Kagome não pode ver seus olhos, a própria lanterna de Sango estava dirigida para o poodle.

Mas soube como a amiga se sentiu.

-Tentei fazer as pazes com ela – disse em voz baixa – Eu tentei Sango, na Casa Assombrada. Mas praticamente me disse que jamais me perdoaria por lhe tirar Inuyasha. Eu desejei que as coisas fossem diferentes, mas ela não quis deixar que elas fossem.

-E agora é guerra.

-E agora é guerra. – disse Kagome, categórica e contundente.

Observou enquanto Sango deixava o poodle em um lado e pegava o próximo animal; depois voltou para sua própria revista.

Mas não teve melhor sorte na penteadeira do que no closet. E a cada minuto que transcorria se sentia mais inquieta, com mais certeza de que estavam a ponto de escutar um carro chegando à entrada de acesso dos Forbes.

-Não serve de nada – disse Sango por fim, apalpando debaixo do colchão de Ayame. – Deve ter escondido... Espera. Há algo aqui. Sinto um canto.

Kagome e Rin a olharam fixamente dos lados opostos do quarto, momentaneamente paralisadas.

-Achei. Kagome é um diário!

O alivio descendeu como uma exalação através de Kagome e fez que se sentisse como um pedaço de papel enrugado que alisam e estiram. Podia voltar a se mover. Respirar era maravilhoso. Ela sabia, sabia todo o tempo que nada realmente terrível podia acontecer com Inuyasha. A vida não podia ser tão cruel, não com Kagome Higurashi. Todos estavam a salvo agora.

A voz de Sango soou perplexa.

-É um diário. Mas é verde e não azul. É o diário errado.

-Que?

Kagome lhe arrancou o pequeno caderno e dirigiu sua lanterna sobre ele, tentando converter o verde esmeralda em azul safira. Não funcionou. Aquele diário era quase exatamente como o seu, mas não era o seu.

-É o de Ayame – disse estupidamente, ainda sem querer acreditar.

Rin e Sango se empoleiraram junto a ela. Todas olhavam o livro fechado e se olharam.

-Pode haver pistas – disse Kagome devagar.

-É muito justo – concordou Sango.

Mas foi Rin quem realmente tomou o diário e abriu.

Kagome esquadrinhou por cima do seu ombro a letra pontiaguda e inclinada para trás de

Ayame, tão diferente das maiúsculas de notas violetas. Ao principio seus olhos não conseguiram focar bem, mas logo um nome lhe saltou a vista: Kagome.

-Espera o que é isso?

Rin, que era a única que realmente estava em uma posição que permitia ler mais de uma ou duas palavras, permaneceu em silêncio um momento, movendo os lá depois suspirou.

-Escuta isso – disse e leu –: Kagome é a pessoa mais egoísta que já conheci. Todo mundo pensa que é equilibrada, mas é certo que seja só frieza. Dá nojo o modo como as pessoas babam por ela, sem pensar que ela jamais se importa com nada nem ninguém que não seja Kagome.

-Ayame disse isso? Olha quem fala!

Kagome sentiu seu rosto ardendo. Era praticamente o que Kouga disse quando ela ia atrás de Inuyasha.

-Vamos, tem mais - disse Sango, dando tapinhas em Rin, que prosseguiu em tom ofendido.

-"Rin está quase igual de impossível esses dias, sempre tentando se fazer de importante. A ultima é fingir que é médium para que a gente a note. Se realmente fosse médium, descobriria que Kagome só a está usando".

Houve uma pausa embaraçosa e logo Kagome disse:

-Isso é tudo?

-Não, há algo sobre Sango: Sango não faz nada para detê-lo. Na verdade, Sango não faz nada a não ser observar. É como se não pudesse atuar; só pudesse reagir as coisas.

Alem do mais, ouvi meus pais falarem sobre sua família... Não me surpreende que ela nunca os mencione." O que significa isso?

Sango não se moveu e Kagome via unicamente seu pescoço e seu queixo na tênue luz. A garota falou em voz baixa e firme.

-Não importa. Continue olhando, Rin, procure algo sobre o diário de Kagome.

-Procure por volta de dezoito de outubro. Foi quando o roubaram – indicou Kagome, deixando de lado suas perguntas; já que as faria a Sango.

Não tinha nenhuma anotação para dezoito de outubro nem o fim de semana seguinte.

Nenhuma delas mencionava o diário.

-Bom, então é isso – disse Sango sentando-se atrás. – Este livro não serve. A menos que queiramos chantageá-la com ele. Você sabe algo como que não mostremos o seu e ela não mostra o seu.

Era uma idéia tentadora, mas Rin detectou uma falha.

-Não há nada ruim sobre Ayame, e aqui; não são mais que queixas sobre outras pessoas.

Principalmente nós. Aposto que encantaria Ayame que fosse lido em voz alta no colégio. Animaria seu dia.

-Então, o que faremos com ele?

-Devolve-lo a seu lugar – respondeu Kagome com a voz cansada.

Passou a luz da lanterna pelo quarto, que a seus olhos parecia estar repleto de sutis diferenças em comparação com a que tinham encontrado.

-Simplesmente teremos que continuar fingindo que não sabemos que ela tem meu diário e esperar outra oportunidade.

-Concordo – disse Rin, mas continuou olhando o livro dando risadas soltas de vez em quando e uma bufada ou um sibilar indignados. – Quer ouvir isso? – exclamou.

-Não há tempo – disse Kagome.

Havia dito algo mais, mas nesse momento Sango falou e seu tom exigiu a imediata atenção de todo mundo.

-Um carro.

Foi só um segundo para determinar que o veículo estava na entrada de acesso dos Forbes.

Os olhos e a boca de Rin estavam abertos e redondos e a garota parecia paralisada ajoelhada junto à cama.

-Anda! Vamos – disse Kagome tirando-lhe o diário – Apaguem as lanternas e saiam pela porta dos fundos.

Já se moviam Sango estando à frente de Rin. Kagome se deixou cair de joelhos e levantou o lençol da cama até o colchão de Ayame. Com a outra mão empurrou o diário para frente, encaixando-o entre o colchão e a parte que circundava a parte baixa da cama.

As molas finalmente recobertas se cravavam no braço que estava abaixo, ainda pior era o peso do colchão que caia em cima. Deu ao livro mais alguns empurrões com os dedos e logo extraiu o braço debaixo do colchão, estirando o lençol para deixá-lo como estava.

Deu uma olhada frenética de novo no quarto enquanto saia; não havia tempo para arrumar mais nada. Enquanto descia veloz e em silêncio as escadas, olhou a chave da porta principal.

Logo em seguida foi uma espécie de pega-pega espantoso. Kagome sabia que não a estavam perseguindo deliberadamente, mas a família Forbes parecia decidida a esquadrinhar sua casa. Regressou por onde havia vindo enquanto luzes e vozes se materializavam no vestíbulo se dirigindo para as escadas. Foi até o interior da ultima entrada do corredor abaixo, e eles pareciam segui-la. Cruzaram o hall; estavam justo ante o quarto principal.

Girou em direção ao banheiro, mas viu acender a luz de repente por baixo da porta fechada, cortando a fugida.

Estava atrapalhada. Os pais de Ayame podiam entrar a qualquer momento. Viu as portas envidraçadas que davam para a varanda e tomou sua decisão nesse instante.

Fora o ar era fresco e sua respiração arquejante resultava ligeiramente invisível. Uma luz amarela surgiu do quarto onde estava e se agachou a esquerda mantendo-se fora do caminho. Logo, o som que estava temendo se escutou com terrível claridade: o deslize da maçaneta da porta, seguida por um ondular de cortinas produzido ao abrir as portas envidraçadas.

Olhou ao redor freneticamente. A distância era grande demais para saltar e não havia nada que a segurasse na descida. Isso deixava só o telhado, mas não havia nada para subir.

Contudo, algum instinto a fez tentar e já estava sobre o corrimão da varanda, procurando no tato algum lugar para subir quando uma sombra apareceu entre as vaporosas cortinas. Uma mão a separou, uma figura começou a sair e então Kagome sentiu que algo agarrava com força sua mão fechando-se no seu pulso e içando-a para o alto. Deu um impulso automaticamente com os pés e se encontrou no telhado de telhas de madeira. Enquanto tentava tranqüilizar a irregular respiração, olhou adiante agradecida para ver quem era seu salvador... E ficou gelada.

**N/A: Oi gente, de quem será a mao? Com o: "E ficou gelada." Se tem uma pequena noção de quem é espero que tenham gostado.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**É eram eles! Que coisa feia roubar as coisas dos outros.**

**Bem feito para o espertinho. \o/ O Inuyasha ficou tão atencioso com a Kagome.**

**A verbena é uma erva medicinal em forma de flores usada para fazer aqueles remédios antigos mesmo. Será que deu p/ entender um pouco ou você já tinha lido?**

**Tchauzinho até a próxima.**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Onze**

- O nome é Salvatore. Como em Salvador. - ele disse. Tinha um breve flash de dentes brancos na escuridão.

Kagome olhou para baixo. A tapeçaria pendurada no telhado obscurecia a varanda, mas ela podia ouvir uma mistura de sons lá embaixo. Mas eles não eram sons de uma perseguição, e não havia sinais de que as palavras de seus companheiros haviam sido escutadas por acaso.

Um minuto depois ela ouviu as portas de vidro se fecharem.

- Eu pensei que era Smith. - ela disse, ainda olhando para baixo na escuridão.

Sesshoumaru sorriu. Era um sorriso terrivelmente envolvente, sem a amargura do de Inuyasha. A fez pensar na luz de arco-íris na pena do corvo.

Apesar de tudo, ela não era tola. Encantador como parecia, Sesshoumaru era perigoso como quase além da imaginação. Esse gracioso, longínquo corpo era dez vezes mais forte do que o de um humano. Aqueles olhos escuros preguiçosos eram adaptados para ver perfeitamente à noite. A mão de dedos longos que a tinha puxado para o telhado podia se mover com uma rapidez impossível. E, mais perturbador que tudo, sua mente era a mente de um assassino. Um predador.

Ela podia sentir isso abaixo da superfície dele. Ele era diferente de um humano. Ele tinha vivido tanto tempo caçando e matando que ele tinha esquecido qualquer outro meio de viver. E ele apreciava isso, não combatendo sua natureza como Inuyasha combateu, mas se vangloriando dela. Ele não tinha moral nem consciência, e ela estava aprisionada aqui com ele no meio na noite.

Ela se acomodou sobre o calcanhar, pronta para pular a qualquer minuto. Ela devia estar brava com ele agora, depois do que ele tinha feito com ela no sonho. Ela estava, mas não havia nada expressando isso. Ele sabia a quão furiosa ela devia estar, e ele apenas riria dela se ela dissesse isso para ele.

Ela o assistiu quietamente, intensamente, esperando pelo seu próximo movimento.

Porém, ele não se moveu. Aquelas mãos podiam disparar tão rapidamente quanto uma cobre imóvel repousada nos seus joelhos. Sua expressão a lembrou do modo como ele a tinha olhado uma vez antes. A primeira vez que eles tinham se encontrado ela tinha visto o mesmo prudente, relutante respeito em seus olhos – exceto que naquela vez tinha tido também surpresa neles. Agora não tinha nenhuma.

- Você não vai gritar comigo? Ou desmaiar? - Ele disse, como se lhe oferecendo opções padrões.

Kagome ainda estava assistindo ele. Ele era muito mais forte do que ela, e mais rápido, mas se ela precisasse, ela pensou, ela podia chegar à borda do telhado antes dele a alcançar. Eram dez metros de queda se ela perdesse a varanda, mas ela podia decidir correr o risco. Tudo dependia de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu não desmaio. - ela disse brevemente. - E por que eu deveria gritar com você? Nós estávamos jogando um jogo. Eu fui estúpida aquela noite e por isso eu perdi. Você me avisou no cemitério sobre as conseqüências.

Os lábios dele se separaram em um fôlego rápido e ele olhou para longe. - Eu posso simplesmente ter que te fazer minha Rainha das Sombras. - ele falou e, praticamente falando consigo mesmo, ele continuou. - Eu já tive muitas companheiras, garota, tão jovens quanto você e mulheres que eram as mais bonitas da Europa. Mas você é a que eu quero ao meu lado. No poder, fazendo o que quisermos quando quisermos. Temidos e adorados por todos, as almas mais fracas. Isso seria tão ruim?

- Eu sou uma das almas mais fracas. - Kagome disse. - E você e eu somos inimigos, Sesshoumaru. Nós não podemos nunca ser outra coisa.

- Você tem certeza? - Ele olhou para ela, e ela pôde sentir a força da mente dele quando tocou a dela, como o atrito daqueles dedos longos. Mas não havia vertigem, nem sentimento de fraqueza ou de sucumbir. Naquela tarde ela tinha ficado de molho por um longo tempo, como ela sempre havia feito nesses dias, numa banheira quente salpicada com verbena.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru lampejaram com entendimento, mas ele se recompôs com graça. – O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ele falou casualmente.

Foi estranho, mas ela não sentiu necessidade de mentir para ele. - Ayame pegou algo que me pertence. Um diário. Eu vim pagá-lo de volta.

Um novo olhar tremulou em seus olhos negros. - Indubitavelmente para proteger meu irmão imprestável de algum jeito. - disse ele, contrariado.

- Inuyasha não está envolvido nisso!

- Oh, não está? - Ela ficou com medo de que ele tivesse entendido maus do que ela tencionava. - Estranho, ele parece estar sempre envolvido quando tem confusão. Ele cria problemas. Agora, se ele estivesse fora do filme...

Kagome falou firmemente. - Se você machucar Inuyasha de novo eu vou fazer você se arrepender. Eu acharei um jeito de fazer você desejar não ter feito isso, Sesshoumaru. Eu juro.

- Eu vejo. Bem, então eu vou ter simplesmente que trabalhar em você, não é?

Kagome não disse nada. Ela tinha se auto encurralado, concordando em jogar esse jogo mortal deve de novo. Ela olhou para longe.

- Eu vou ter você no final, você sabe. - ele falou suavemente. Essa era a voz que ele usou na festa, quando disse - Devagar, devagar. - Não havia zombaria ou malícia agora; ele estava simplesmente declarando um fato. - Custe o que custar, como sua gente diz – é uma linda frase – você será minha antes que a próxima nevasca caia.

Kagome tentou dissimular o frio que sentir, mas ela sabia que ele viu de qualquer jeito.

- Bom. - ele disse. - Você tem alguma sensatez, você tem razão em ter medo de mim; eu sou a coisa mais perigosa que você provavelmente vai encontrar na sua vida, mas agora eu tenho uma proposta de negocio para você.

- Uma proposta de negócio?

- Exatamente. Você veio aqui para pegar um diário. Mas você não o pegou. - Ele indicou as mãos vazias dela. - Você fracassou, não é? - Quando Kagome não respondeu, ele continuou. - E já que você não quer meu irmão envolvido, ele não pode ter ajudar. Mas eu posso. E eu vou.

- Você vai?

- É claro. Por um preço.

Kagome o fitou. Sangue flamejou em seu rosto. Quando ela conseguiu colocar as palavras para fora, elas vieram somente como um murmúrio.

- Que – preço?

Um sorriso cintilou fora da escuridão. - Alguns minutos do seu tempo, Kagome. Algumas gotas do seu sangue. Mais ou menos uma hora gasta comigo, sozinhos.

- Seu... - Kagome não conseguiu achar a palavra certa. Todos os adjetivos que ela conhecia eram muito suaves.

- Eu vou ter isso de qualquer jeito, no final. - ele disse em um tom sensato. - Se você for honesta, vai admitir isso para você mesma. A última vez não foi à última. Por que não aceita isso? - A voz dele caiu para um timbra quente, íntimo. - Lembre-se...

- Eu preferiria cortar minha garganta. - ela disse.

- Um pensamento intrigante. Mas eu posso fazer isso se um jeito muito mais agradável.

Ele estava rindo dela. De algum jeito, acima de todo o resto, hoje isso era demais.

- Você é nojento, você sabe disso. - ela disse. - Você é nojento. - Ela estava tremendo agora, e não conseguia respirar. - Eu morreria antes de me entregar a você. Eu preferiria...

Ela não estava certa do que a fez fazer isso. Quando ela estava com Sesshoumaru um pouco de instinto tomava conta dela. E naquele momento, ela sentiu que preferiria arriscar qualquer coisa a vê-lo vencer desta vez. Ela percebeu, com metade de sua mente, que ele estava sentado, relaxando, apreciando o rumo que seu jogo estava tomando. A outra metade da mente dela estava calculando o quanto o telhado ultrapassava a varanda.

- Eu preferiria fazer isso. - ela disse, e se arremessou de lado.

Ela estava certa; ele estava fora de guarda e não pôde se mexer rápido o suficiente para pará-la. Ela sentiu espaço livre embaixo de seus pés e percebeu que a varanda era mais para trás do que ela havia pensado. Ela ia falhar.

Mas ela não tinha contado com Sesshoumaru. Sua mão se lançou, não rápida o suficiente para mantê-la no telhado, mas fazendo-a parar de cair mais. Era como se o peso dela não fosse nada para ele. Reflexivamente, Kagome agarrou a borda do telhado e tentou dar um impulso com o joelho.

A voz dele estava furiosa. - Sua pequena tola! Se você está tão ansiosa para conhecer a morte eu posso lhe apresentá-la eu mesmo.

- Me larga. - disse Kagome entre dentes. Alguém sairia para aquela varanda a qualquer segundo, ela estava certa disso. - Me larga.

- Aqui e agora? - Olhando dentro daqueles insondáveis olhos pretos, ela percebeu que ele estava sério. Se ela dissesse que sim ele a largaria.

- Seria um jeito rápido de acabarem as coisas, não seria? - ela disse. Seu coração estava batendo de medo, mas ela se recusou a deixá-lo ver isso.

- Mas um desperdício. - Com um movimento, ele a puxou para a segurança. Para ele. Seus braços se apertaram em volta dela, a pressionando para a dureza magra de seu corpo, e de repente Kagome não pôde ver nada. Ela estava envolvida. Então ela sentiu aqueles músculos planos se recolhendo como os de um gato, e eles dois se lançaram no espaço.

Ela estava caindo. Ela não podia fazer nada a não ser agarrar-se a ele como a única coisa sólida no apressado mundo em volta dela. E então ele pousou, felino, absorvendo o impacto facilmente.

Inuyasha tinha feito algo similar uma vez. Mas Inuyasha não a tinha segurado dessa maneira, confusamente perto, com os seus lábios quase em contato com os dela.

- Pense sobre minha proposta. - ele disse.

Ela não pôde se mover ou desviar o olhar. E dessa vez ela sabia que não era nenhum Poder que ele estava usando, mas simplesmente a louca atração entre eles. Era inútil negar isso; o corpo dela respondia ao dele. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seus lábios.

- Eu não preciso de você para nada. - ela disse a ele.

Ela pensou que ele iria beijá-la depois, mas ele não o fez. Acima deles tinha um som de portas de vidro se abrindo e uma voz furiosa na varanda.

- Hey! O que está acontecendo? Tem alguém aí fora?

- Dessa vez eu te fiz um favor. - Sesshoumaru disse, muito suave, ainda segurando ela. – Dá próxima vez eu vou cobrar.

Ela não poderia ter virado sua cabeça para longe. Se ele a tivesse beijado, ela teria deixado.

Mas de repente a dureza de seus braços se dissolveu em volta dela e o rosto dele pareceu um borrão. Era como se a escuridão o estivesse levando para dentro dela. As asas pretas capturaram e bateram o ar e um enorme corvo estava se afastando.

Alguma coisa, um livro ou um sapato, foi arremessado depois pela varanda. Perdeu-se no quintal.

- Malditos pássaros! - disse a voz da senhora Forbes acima. - Eles devem estar construindo ninhos no telhado.

Tremendo, com os seus braços apertados em volta dela, Kagome se lançou na escuridão até que ela estivesse de volta dentro.

Ela encontrou Sango e Rin agachadas no portão.

- O que te fez demorar tanto?

Rin sussurrou. - Nós pensamos que você tinha sido pega!

- Eu quase fui. Eu tive que ficar até que estivesse segura. - Kagome estava tão acostumada a mentir sobre Sesshoumaru que ela fazia isso agora sem um esforço consciente. - Vamos para casa. - ela sussurrou. - Não há nada mais que nós possamos fazer.

DdoV

Quando elas estavam na porta de Kagome, Sango disse: - São só duas semanas até o Dia do Fundador.

- Eu sei. - Por um momento a proposta de Sesshoumaru nadou na mente de Kagome. Mas ela sacudiu a cabeça para limpa-la. - Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa. - ela disse.

Ela não tinha pensado em nada até o próximo dia de escola. O fato encorajador era que

Ayame não parecia ter percebido nada de errado em seu quarto – mas era tudo o que

Kagome podia encontrar de encorajador. Teve uma assembléia naquela manhã, na qual foi anunciada que a escola tinha escolhido Kagome como a estudante para representar – "A Primavera de Fell's Church". Durante todo o discurso do diretor sobre isso, o sorriso de Ayame tinha brilhado distante, triunfante e malicioso.

Ayame tentou ignorá-lo. Ela fez o melhor que pôde para ignorar is insultos e as ofensas que vieram em seqüência à assembléia, mas não foi fácil. Não foi nada fácil, e teve dias que ela pensava que bateria em alguém ou simplesmente começaria a gritar, mas ela rapidamente se controlava.

Aquela tarde, esperando pela aula de história do sexto período para poder sair, Kagome estudou Bankotsu Smallwood. Desde que voltou para a escola, ele não tinha destinado a ela nem uma palavra diretamente. Ele sorriu tão obscenamente como Ayame durante o anúncio do diretor. Agora, como tivesse capturado a visão de Kagome permanecendo sozinha, ele empurrou Suikotsu Carter com o cotovelo.

- O que é aquilo? - Ele disse. - Uma flor de parede?

Inuyasha, onde você está? Pensou Kagome. Mas ela sabia a resposta para isso. Na metade da frente da escola, na aula de astronomia.

Suikotsu abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas então sua expressão mudou. Ele estava olhando para além de Kagome, para o corredor sul. Kagome virou e viu Kaguya.

Kaguya e Suikotsu tinham ficado juntos antes do baile. Kagome supôs que eles ainda estavam. Mas Suikotsu olhou incerto, como se ele não estivesse certo do que esperar da garota que estava se movendo rumo a ele.

Tinha algo estranho sobre o rosto de Kaguya, sobre o jeito de ela andar. Ela estava se movendo como se seus pés não tocassem o chão. Seus olhos estavam dilatados e sonhadores.

- Oi. - Disse Suikotsu timidamente, e ele se pôs de frente para ela. Kaguya passou por ele sem olhar e foi em direção a Bankotsu. Kagome assistiu o que aconteceu depois com um crescente desassossego. Isso devia ser engraçado, mas não era.

Começou com Bankotsu olhando um pouco perplexo. Depois Kaguya colocou uma mão no peito dele. Bankotsu sorriu, mas tinha um olhar forçado em relação a isso. Kaguya deslizou sua mão para dentro na jaqueta dele. O sorriso de Bankotsu oscilou. Kaguya pôs sua outra mão no peito dele. Bankotsu olhou para Suikotsu.

- Hey, Kaguya, vá com calma. - disse Suikotsu precipitadamente, mas ele não chegou mais perto.

Kaguya deslizou suas duas mãos para cima, tirando a jaqueta de Bankotsu de seus ombros. Ele tentou manear os ombros e colocá-la de volta sem deixar seus livros ou parecer muito preocupado. Ele não conseguiu. Os dedos de Kaguya penetraram embaixo da sua camisa.

- Pare com isso. Você vai pará-la? - Disse Bankotsu a Suikotsu. Ele estava em apuros.

- Hey, Kaguya, pare. Não faça isso. - Mas Suikotsu manteve uma distância segura. Bankotsu lançou a ele um olhar fulminante e tentou afastar Kaguya.

Um barulho tinha começado. De inicio parecia se uma freqüência quase muito baixa para um humano ouvir, mas ficou mais e mais alto. Um rosnado, sinistramente ameaçador, que gelou a espinha de Kagome. Bankotsu estava olhando admirado com descrença, e ela logo percebeu isso. O som estava vindo de Kaguya.

Então tudo aconteceu de uma vez. Bankotsu estava no chão com os dentes de Kaguya a centímetros da garganta de Bankotsu e tentando mordê-la. Kagome, com todas as brigas esquecidas, estava tentando ajudar Suikotsu a tirá-la de lá. Bankotsu estava uivando. A porta da sala de história foi aberta e Miroku estava gritando.

- Não a machuquem! Sejam cuidadosos! É epilepsia, nós apenas precisamos mantê-la deitada agora!

Os dentes de Kaguya tentaram morder de novo quando ele alcançou uma mão no combate. A esguia garota era mais forte do que todos eles juntos, e eles estavam perdendo o controle sobre ela. Eles não seriam capazes de controlar-la por muito mais tempo. Foi com grande alivio que Kagome ouviu uma voz familiar sobre seu ombro.

- Kaguya, calma. Está tudo bem. Apenas relaxe agora.

Com Inuyasha prendendo os braços de Kaguya e conversando com ela de modo calmante, Kagome ousou afrouxar o seu próprio aperto. E pareceu, a principio, que a estratégia de Inuyasha estava funcionando. Os dedos de Kaguya afrouxaram, e eles puderam deslizá-los para fora de Bankotsu. Como Inuyasha continuou falando com ela, ela ficou mole e seus olhos se fecharam.

- Muito bom. Você está se sentindo cansada agora. É bom ir dormir.

Mai então, abruptamente, parou de funcionar, e fosse qual fosse o Poder que Inuyasha estava exercendo sobre ela estava quebrado. Os olhos de Kaguya se abriram, e eles perfuraram sem nenhuma semelhança com os olhos de filhote assustado que Kagome tinha visto na cafeteria.

Eles estavam fulgurantes com intensa fúria. Ela rosnou para Inuyasha e estourou lutando com a força renovada.

Precisou de cinco ou seis deles para controlá-la enquanto alguém chamava a polícia. Kagome permaneceu onde ela estava, conversando com Kaguya, de vez em quando berrando com ela, até a polícia chegar. Nada disso fez bem algum.

Então ela andou para trás e viu a multidão de expectadores pela primeira vez. Rin estava na frente da fila, fitando boquiaberta. Assim como Ayame.

- O que aconteceu? - disse Rin quando os oficiais carregaram Kaguya para longe.

Kagome, ofegando suavemente, tirou uma mecha de cabelo dos seus olhos. - Ela ficou louca e tentou despir Bankotsu.

Rin franziu os lábios. - Bem, ela teria que estar louca para querer, não é? - E ela lançou um sorriso tolo sobre os ombros diretamente para Ayame.

Os joelhos de Kagome estavam moles e suas mãos estavam tremendo. Ela sentiu um braço envolvê-la, e ela apoiou-se contra Inuyasha gratamente. Então ela olhou para cima para ele.

- Epilepsia? - Ela disse com descrente desdém.

Ele estava olhando fixo para o lado sul atrás de Kaguya. Miroku Saltzman, ainda gritando instruções, estava aparentemente indo com ela. O grupo virou no corredor seguinte.

- Eu acho que a turma acabou de ser dispensada. - Inuyasha disse. - Vamos.

Eles andaram para a pensão em silêncio, cada um perdido em pensamentos. Kagome franziu a testa, e muitas vezes lançou olhares para Inuyasha, mas não foi até que eles estavam sozinhos no quarto dele que ela falou.

- Inuyasha, o que é tudo isso? O que está acontecendo com Kaguya?

- É o que eu estava me perguntando. Só há uma explicação na qual eu posso pensar, e é que ela ainda está sob ataque.

- Você quer dizer que Sesshoumaru ainda está – Oh, meu Deus! Oh, Inuyasha, eu devia ter dado a ela um pouco de verbena. Eu devia ter percebido...

- Não teria feito nenhuma diferença acredite em mim. - Ela tinha virado para a porta como se para for atrás de Kaguya naquele minuto, mas ele a puxou de volta gentilmente. – Algumas pessoas são mais facilmente influenciadas que outras Kagome. Kaguya nunca foi muito forte. Pertence a ele, agora.

Lentamente, Kagome sentou. - Então ninguém pode fazer nada? Mas, Inuyasha, ela vai ficar – como você e Sesshoumaru?

- Isso depende. - Seu tom era desolado. - Isso não é só uma questão de quanto sangue ela perde. Ela precisa do sangue dele nas suas veias fazer a transformação completa. De outro modo, ela vai apenas terminar como o Sr. Tanner. Drenada, usada. Morta.

Kagome tomou um longo fôlego. Tinha algo mais que ela queria perguntar a ele sobre isso, algo que ela queria perguntar a ele a um longo tempo. - Inuyasha, quando você conversou com Kaguya lá, eu pensei que estava funcionando. Você estava usando seus Poderes nela, não estava?

- Sim.

- Mas então ela simplesmente enlouqueceu de novo. O que eu quero dizer... Inuyasha, você está bem, não está? Seus Poderes voltaram?

Ele não respondeu. Mas isso era resposta o suficiente para ela. - Inuyasha, por que você não me contou? Qual é o problema? - Ela foi até ele e se ajoelhou para que ele tivesse que olhar para ela.

- Está me levando um tempo para recuperar, isso é tudo. Não se preocupe com isso.

- Eu estou preocupada. Não há nada que nós possamos fazer?

- Não. - ele disse. Mas seus olhos fecharam.

Compreensão inundou Kagome. – Oh. - Ela sussurrou, sentando de novo. Então ela se estendeu para ele de novo, tentando pegar suas mãos. - Inuyasha, me escuta –

- Kagome, não. Você não vê? É perigoso, perigoso para nós dois, mas especialmente para você. Isso podia lhe matar, ou pior.

- Só se você perder o controle. - ela disse. - E você não vai. Me beija.

- Não. - disse Inuyasha novamente. Ele adicionou, menos rudemente - Eu vou sair para caçar essa noite assim que escurecer.

- É a mesma coisa? - Ela disse. Ela sabia que não era. Era sangue humano que dava Poderes. - Oh, Inuyasha, por favor; você não vê que eu quero? Você não quer?

- Não é justo. - Ele disse seus olhos torturados. - Você sabe que não é, Kagome. Você sabe o quanto – Ele se virou para longe dela novamente, suas mãos cerradas em punhos.

- Mas por que não? Inuyasha, eu preciso... - Ela não podia terminar. Ela não podia explicar para ele o que ela precisava; era uma necessidade de conexão com ele, de proximidade. Ela precisava lembrar o que era estar com ele, limpar sua memória dança com Sesshoumaru em seu sonho e dos braços de Sesshoumaru apertados em volta dela. - Eu preciso de nós dois juntos novamente. - Ela sussurrou.

Inuyasha ainda estava longe, e ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Tudo bem. - Kagome sussurrou, mas ela sentiu uma onda de tristeza e medo como derrota penetrar nos seus ossos. O maior medo era por Inuyasha, que estava vulnerável sem seus Poderes, vulnerável o suficiente que podia ser ferido pelos ordinários cidadãos de Fell's Church. Mas parte do medo era por ela mesma.

**N/A: Oi gente, como vão? Sabe acho que hoje não tenho nada a comentar.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**É foi ele. Não roube o lugar dela. **

**Não se preocupe um dia você lembrar. XD**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**Você acertou!**

**Como o corvo poderia oferecer as asas para puxar ela? XD**

**É você tem razão poderia está lá, e sempre escondem em lugares fáceis e inimagináveis de se procurar.**

**Tchauzinho até a próxima.**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Doze**

Uma voz falou enquanto Kagome pegava uma lata da prateleira da loja.

- Molho de oxicoco, já?

Kagome olhou para cima. - Oi, Kouga. Sim, tia Kaede gosta de fazer uma prévia no domingo antes do Dia de Ação de Graças, lembra? Se ela pratica, tem menos chance de fazer algo horrível.

- Como se esquecer de comprar o molho de oxicoco até que sejam quinze minutos antes do jantar?

- Até que sejam cinco minutos antes do jantar. - disse Kagome, consultando seu relógio, e Kouga riu.

Era um som gostoso, e um que Kagome não ouvia há muito. Ela moveu-se em direção ao caixa, mas depois de ter pagado por sua compra ela hesitou, olhando para trás.

Kouga estava parado ao lado da prateleira das revistas, aparentemente absorto, mas havia algo na inclinação de seus ombros que a fez querer ir até ele.

Ela deu um cutucão na revista. - O que _você _vai fazer no jantar? - ela disse.

Quando ele olhou incertamente em direção a frente da loja, ela acrescentou, - Rin está esperando no carro; ela estará lá. Fora isso é só a família. E Myouga, é claro; ele deve estar lá há essa hora. - Ela quis dizer que Inuyasha não estava indo. Ela ainda não estava certa de como as coisas estavam entre Kouga e Inuyasha esses dias. Pelo menos eles falavam um com o outro.

- Estou evitando perguntas diretas hoje à noite; mamãe não está se sentindo muito bem. – ele disse. Mas então, como se para mudar de assunto, ele continuou, - Onde está Sango?

- Com a família dela, visitando alguns parentes ou algo assim. - Kagome foi vaga porque a própria Sango fora vaga; ela raramente falava sobre sua família. - Então o que acha? Quer se arriscar com a comida da tia Kaede?

- Pelos bons e velhos tempos?

- Pelos bons e velhos _amigos. -_ disse Kagome após um momento de hesitação, e sorriu para ele.

Ele pestanejou e desviou o olhar. - Como eu posso recusar um convite desses? - ele disse em uma voz estranhamente atenuada. Mas quando ele colocou a revista de volta e a seguiu para fora ele estava sorrindo, também.

Rin o cumprimentou alegremente, e quando chegaram em casa, tia Kaede pareceu satisfeita por vê-lo entrar na cozinha.

- O jantar está quase pronto, - ela disse, tomando a sacola de compras de Kagome. – Myouga chegou há alguns minutos. Por que vocês não vão direto para a sala de jantar? Ah, e pegue outra cadeira, Kagome. Com Kouga são sete.

- Seis tia Kaede, - disse Kagome, divertida. - Você e Myouga, eu e Souta, Kouga e Rin.

- Sim, querida, mas Myouga trouxe um convidado, também. Eles já estão sentados. -

Kagome registrou as palavras enquanto entrava na sala de jantar, mas houve um atraso instantâneo antes de sua mente reagir a elas. Mesmo assim, ela _sabia_; passando por aquela porta, de algum jeito ela sabia o que estava esperando por ela.

Myouga estava lá, ocupando-se com uma garrafa de vinho branco e parecendo jovial.

E sentado na mesa, no lado mais distante do enfeite de outono e das altas velas acesas, estava Sesshoumaru.

Kagome percebeu que ela parara de se mover quando Rin deu um encontrão com ela por trás. Daí ela forçou suas pernas a se moverem. Sua mente não estava tão obediente; ela permaneceu congelada.

- Ah, Kagome, - Myouga disse, estendendo uma mão. - Essa é Kagome, a garota de quem eu estava te falando. - ele disse para Sesshoumaru. - Kagome, esse é Sesshoumaru... Hã…

- Smith. - disse Sesshoumaru.

- Ah, sim. Ele é da minha alma mater, *William and Mary, e eu simplesmente esbarrei nele do lado de fora da farmácia.

* universidade ou faculdade onde uma pessoa estudou

Já que ele estava procurando algum lugar para comer, eu o convidei para cá para uma refeição caseira. Sesshoumaru, esses são alguns amigos da Kagome, Kouga e Rin.

- Oi. - disse Kouga. Rin simplesmente encarou-o; então, ela moveu olhos enormes para

Kagome.

Kagome estava tentando se segurar. Ela não sabia se berrava, marchava para fora da sala, ou jogava o copo de vinho que Myouga estava servindo na cara de Sesshoumaru. Ela ficou nervosa demais, no momento, para ficar assustada.

Kouga foi trazer uma cadeira da sala de estar. Kagome ficou curiosa com a aceitação casual dele com Sesshoumaru, e então percebeu que ele não estivera na festa de Miroku. Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido entre Inuyasha e o "visitante da faculdade."

Rin, contudo, parecia pronta para entrar em pânico. Ela estava olhando para Kagome suplicantemente.

Sesshoumaru tinha ficado de pé e estava afastando uma cadeira para ela.

Antes que Kagome pudesse bolar uma resposta, ela escutou a vozinha aguda de Souta na entrada.

- Kouga, você quer ver a minha gatinha? Tia Kaede disse que eu posso ficar com ela. Eu vou chamá-la de Bola de Neve.

Kagome se virou, excitada com uma ideia.

- Ela é bonitinha. - Kouga estava dizendo gentilmente, inclinando-se sobre o pequeno amontoado de pelo branco nos braços de Souta. Ele ficou assustado quando Kagome agarrou sem cerimônia a gatinha debaixo de seu nariz.

- Aqui, Souta, vamos mostrar a sua gatinha pro amigo do Myouga. - ela disse, e enfiou o pacote fofinho na cara de Sesshoumaru, fazendo tudo exceto jogá-la nele.

O pandemônio se seguiu. Bola de Neve inchou duas vezes o seu tamanho normal quando seu pelo eriçou. Ela fez um barulho como água derrubada em uma frigideira em brasas e então ela rosnou, cuspiu e arranhou Kagome, golpeou Sesshoumaru, e ricocheteou nas paredes antes de escapar da sala.

Por um instante, Kagome teve a satisfação de ver os olhos negros noturnos de Sesshoumaru ligeiramente mais arregalados que o normal.

Então as pálpebras se abaixaram, cobrindo-as novamente, e Kagome virou-se para encarar a reação dos outros ocupantes da sala.

Souta estava justamente abrindo sua boca para um gemido de máquina a vapor. Myouga estava tentando evitar isso, empurrando-a para fora para achar a gata. Rin estava com suas costas pressionadas contra a parede, parecendo desesperada. Kouga e tia Kaede, que estavam espiando da cozinha, pareciam simplesmente chocados.

- Acho que você não leva jeito com animais. - ela disse para Sesshoumaru, e tomou seu lugar na mesa.

Ela acenou para Rin, que relutantemente se descascou da parede e correu para seu próprio assento antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse tocar a cadeira. Os olhos castanhos de Rin deslizaram seguindo-o enquanto ele se sentava.

Após alguns minutos, Myouga reapareceu com um Souta manchado de lágrimas e franziu a testa severamente para Kagome. Kouga empurrou sua própria cadeira em silêncio apesar de suas sobrancelhas estarem no cabelo.

Enquanto tia Kaede chegava e a refeição começava, Kagome olhou para cima e para baixo na mesa.

Uma neblina brilhante pareceu deitar-se sobre tudo, e ela teve uma sensação de irrealidade, mas a própria cena quase parecia inacreditavelmente benéfica, como algo saído de um comercial. Simplesmente sua família comum sentada para comer peru, ela pensou. Uma tia solteirona ligeiramente confusa, preocupada que as ervilhas ficassem moles e os pãezinhos queimassem um confortável futuro tio, uma sobrinha adolescente de cabelo negro e seu irmãzinho de cabelos escuros. Um garoto comum de olhos azuis, uma amiga com vivacidade, um lindo vampiro passando as batatas-doce. Uma típica família americana.

Rin passou a primeira metade da refeição telegrafando mensagens do tipo "O que eu faço?" para Kagome com seus olhos. Mas quando tudo que Kagome telegrafava de volta era "Nada," ela aparentemente decidiu abandonar-se ao seu destino. Ela começou a comer.

Kagome não tinha idéia do que fazer. Ficar presa desse jeito era um insulto, uma humilhação, e Sesshoumaru sabia disso. Ele tinha encantado tia Kaede e Myouga, contudo, com elogios sobre a refeição e uma conversa leve sobre William and Mary. Até mesmo Souta estava sorrindo para ele agora, e logo Rin entraria nessa.

- Fell's Church estará tendo a celebração do Dia do Fundador semana que vem. - tia Kaede informou Sesshoumaru, suas magras bochechas levemente rosas.

- Seria tão bom se você pudesse voltar para isso.

- Eu gostaria. - disse Sesshoumaru afavelmente.

Tia Kaede pareceu satisfeita. - E esse ano Kagome fará uma grande participação nele. Ela foi escolhida para representar o Espírito de Fell's Church.

- Você deve estar orgulhosa dela. - disse Sesshoumaru.

- Ah, estamos. - tia Kaede disse. - Então você tentará vir?

Kagome interrompeu, passando manteiga em um pãozinho furiosamente. - Eu escutei novidades sobre Kaguya. - ela disse. - Você se lembra a garota que foi atacada. - Ela olhou apontando para Sesshoumaru.

Houve um curto silêncio. Então Sesshoumaru disse: - Receio que não a conheço.

- Ah, tenho certeza que conhece. Mais ou menos a minha altura, olhos castanhos, cabelo castanho claro... De qualquer jeito, ela está piorando.

- Ah, céus. - disse tia Kaede.

- Sim, aparentemente os médicos não conseguem entender. Ela simplesmente fica pior e pior, como se o ataque ainda estivesse acontecendo. - Kagome manteve seus olhos no rosto de Sesshoumaru enquanto falava, mas ele mostrou apenas um interesse cortês. - Coma mais recheio. - ela terminou, empurrando uma tigela para ele.

- Não, obrigado. Eu quero mais disso, contudo. - Ele levantou uma colher cheia de molho de oxicoco gelatinoso até uma das velas para que a luz brilhasse por ela. - É uma cor tão tentadora.

Rin, como o resto das pessoas a mesa, olhou para a vela quando ele fez isso.

Mas Kagome notou que ela não olhou para baixo novamente. Ela continuou olhando para as chamas dançantes, e lentamente qualquer expressão desapareceu de seu rosto.

Ah, não, pensou Kagome, um latejar de preocupação arrepiando seus membros. Ela tinha visto aquele olhar antes. Ela tentou conseguir a atenção de Rin, mas a outra garota parecia não ver nada além da vela.

-... E então as crianças do ensino básico fazem uma cerimônia sobre a história da cidade. - tia Kaede estava dizendo para Sesshoumaru. - Mas a cerimônia de encerramento é feita por estudantes mais velhos. Kagome, quantos veteranos vão fazer a leitura esse ano?

- Só três. - Kagome teve que se virar para se dirigir a sua tia, e foi enquanto ela estava olhando para o rosto sorridente da tia Kaede que ela ouviu a voz.

- Morte.

Tia Kaede arfou. Myouga parou com seu garfo a meio caminho de sua boca. Kagome desejou, selvagem e absolutamente sem esperança, por Sango.

- Morte. - disse a voz novamente. - A morte está nessa casa.

Kagome olhou ao redor da mesa e viu que não havia ninguém para ajudá-la. Todos estavam encarando Rin, imóveis como as pessoas em uma fotografia.

A própria Rin estava encarando a chama da vela. Seu rosto estava vazio, seus olhos arregalados, como eles tinham sido antes quando essa voz falava por ela. Agora, esses olhos incapazes de ver se viraram na direção de Kagome. - A sua morte. - a voz disse. – Sua morte está esperando, Kagome. É–

Rin pareceu engasgar. Depois ela inclinou-se para frente e quase pousou em seu prato.

Houve uma paralisia instantânea, e então todos se moveram. Myouga levantou-se e puxou Rin pelos ombros, levantando-a. A pele de Rin tinha ficado branco-azulada, seus olhos estavam fechados. Tia Kaede agitou-se ao redor dela, dando tapinhas em seu rosto com um guardanapo úmido. Sesshoumaru observou com olhos pensativos e estreitos.

- Ela está bem. - Myouga disse, olhando para cima com alívio óbvio. - Eu acho que ela simplesmente desmaiou. Deve ter sido algum tipo de ataque histérico. - Mas Kagome não respirou novamente até Rin abrir olhos grogues e perguntar o que todos estavam encarando.

Colocou um fim efetivo no jantar. Myouga insistiu que Rin fosse levada de volta para casa direto, e na atividade que se seguiu Kagome encontrou tempo para sussurrar palavras para Sesshoumaru.

- Caia fora!

Ele ergueu suas sobrancelhas. - O quê?

- Eu disse, caia fora! Agora! Vá. Ou eu contarei a eles que você é o assassino.

Ele pareceu acusativo. - Você não acha que um convidado merece um pouco mais de consideração? - ele disse, mas com a expressão dela ele deu de ombros e sorriu.

- Obrigado por me convidar para jantar. - ele disse em voz alta para tia Kaede, que estava andando por ele carregando um cobertor para o carro.

- Espero que possa retribuir o favor algum dia.

Para Kagome ele acrescentou, - Te vejo.

Bem, isso foi esperto o bastante, Kagome pensou, enquanto Myouga dirigia com um Kouga lúgubre e uma Rin sonolenta. Tia Kaede estava no telefone com a Sra. McCullough.

- Eu não sei o que essas garotas têm, tampouco. - ela disse. - Primeiro Kaguya, agora

Rin... E Kagome não tem sido ela mesma ultimamente…

Enquanto tia Kaede falava e Souta procurava pela sumida Bola de Neve, Kagome marchava.

Ela iria ter que ligar para Inuyasha. Era tudo que se tinha a fazer. Ela não estava preocupada com Rin; nas outras vezes que isso tinha acontecido não pareceu ter feito um dano permanente. E Sesshoumaru tinha coisas melhores a fazer do que assediar os amigos de Kagome hoje à noite.

DdoV

Ele estava vindo aqui, para coletar o "favor" que ele tinha feito a ela. Ela sabia sem dúvida que era esse o significado de suas palavras finais. E isso significava que ela teria que contar a Inuyasha tudo, porque ela precisava dele hoje à noite, precisava de sua proteção.

Só que, o que Inuyasha podia fazer? Apesar de todos seus pedidos e discussões da semana passada, ele tinha se recusado a tomar o sangue dela. Ele insistia que seus Poderes voltariam sem ele, mas Kagome sabia que ele ainda estava vulnerável agora. Mesmo se Inuyasha estivesse aqui, ele conseguiria parar Sesshoumaru? Conseguiria ele fazer isso sem ele mesmo ser morto?

A casa de Rin não era um refúgio. E Sango tinha ido embora. Não havia ninguém para ajudá-la, ninguém em quem pudesse confiar. Mas o pensamento de esperar aqui sozinha hoje à noite, sabendo que Sesshoumaru estava vindo, era insuportável.

Ela ouviu tia Kaede desligar o telefone. Automaticamente, ela se moveu na direção da cozinha, o número de Inuyasha correndo em sua mente. Então ela parou, e lentamente virou se para olhar para a sala de estar que ela tinha acabado de deixar.

Ela olhou para do chão para as janelas do teto e para a lareira elaborada com suas lindas curvas moldadas. Essa sala era parte da casa original, aquela que fora quase queimada completamente na Guerra da Secessão. Seu próprio quarto era bem acima.

Uma luz notável estava começando a surgir. Kagome olhou para a moldura ao redor do teto, onde ela se juntava a sala de jantar mais moderna. Então ela quase correu em direção à escada, seu coração batendo rápido.

- Tia Kaede? - Sua tia parou na escada. - Tia Judith, me diga uma coisa. Sesshoumaru entrou na sala de estar?

- O quê! - Tia Kaede pestanejou para ela com distração.

- Myouga levou Sesshoumaru na sala de estar? Por favor, pense tia Kaede! Eu preciso saber.

- Ora, não, eu acho que não. Não, ele não levou. Eles entraram e foram diretamente para a sala de jantar. Kagome, o que diabos?... - Essa última foi quando Kagome jogou seus braços impulsivamente ao redor dela e a abraçou.

- Desculpa tia Kaede. Eu simplesmente estou feliz. - disse Kagome. Sorrindo, ela se virou para descer as escadas.

- Bem, eu estou feliz que _alguém _está feliz, depois de como o jantar saiu. Apesar de que aquele garoto bacana, Sesshoumaru, pareceu ter se divertido. Sabe, Kagome, ele pareceu bem impressionado com você, apesar do jeito como você estava agindo.

Kagome virou-se. - Então?

- Bem, eu só achei que você poderia dar-lhe uma chance, só isso. Eu achei que ele era bem agradável. O tipo de jovem que eu gostaria de ver por aqui.

Kagome revirou os olhos por um momento, então engoliu para impedir a risada histérica de escapar.

Sua tia estava sugerindo que ela ficasse com Sesshoumaru ao invés de Inuyasha... Porque Sesshoumaru era mais seguro. O tipo de jovem bacana que minha tia gostaria.

- Tia Kaede. - ela começou, arfando, mas então ela percebeu que era inútil. Ela balançou sua cabeça mudamente, jogando suas mãos para cima em defesa, e observou sua tia subir as escadas.

Geralmente Kagome dormia com sua porta fechada. Mas hoje a noite ela a deixou aberta e deitou na cama olhando para o corredor escuro. De vez em quando ela olhava para os números luminosos do relógio na cabeceira ao lado dela.

Não havia perigo de ela cair no sono. Enquanto os minutos engatinhavam, ela quase começou a desejar que conseguisse. O tempo movia-se com uma lentidão agonizante. Onze horas... Onze e meia… meia noite. Uma da manhã. Uma e meia. Duas.

As 02h10min ela ouviu um som.

Ela escutou ainda deitada em sua casa, o fraco sussurro de barulho escada abaixo. Ela sabia que ele iria encontrar um jeito de entrar se quisesse. Se Sesshoumaru estivesse determinado, nenhuma tranca o manteria de fora.

Música do sonho que ela tivera naquela noite na casa da Rin tocou em sua mente, um punhado de notas plangentes e ressonantes. Acordou sentimentos estranhos nela. Ela própria quase em um atordoamente ou sonho, ela levantou-se e foi para o solado da porta.

O corredor estava escuro, mas seus olhos tiveram um longo tempo para se ajustarem. Ela conseguia ver a silhueta escura subindo a escada. Quando alcançou o topo ela viu o reflexo rápido e mortal de seu sorriso.

Ela esperou, sem sorrir, até que ele a alcançasse e ficasse de frente para ela, com somente um metro de chão de madeira entre eles. A casa estava completamente silenciosa. Do outro lado do corredor Souta dormia; no final da passagem, tia Kaede deitava-se coberta por sonhos, alheia ao que estava acontecendo fora de sua porta.

Sesshoumaru não disse nada, mas ele olhou para ela, seus olhos tomando a grande camisola branca com uma gola alta e de laço.

Kagome tinha escolhido-a porque era a mais modesta que ela possuía, mas Sesshoumaru obviamente achou-a atraente. Ela se forçou a permanecer quieta, mas sua boca estava seca e seu coração estava golpeando vagarosamente.

Agora era hora. Em mais um minuto ela saberia.

Ela recuou, sem uma palavra ou gesto de convite, deixando a entrada vazia.

Ela viu a chama rápida nos olhos abismáveis dele, e observou ele vir avidamente na direção dela.

E observou ele parar.

Ele ficou simplesmente fora do quarto dela, claramente desconcertado. Ele tentou novamente dar um passo para frente, mas ele não conseguiu. Algo parecia estar impedindo de se mover mais. Em seu rosto, surpresa cedeu lugar para perplexidade e então raiva.

Ele olhou para cima, seus olhos varrendo a padieira, escaneando o teto dos dois lados do solado da porta. Então, quando a percepção total o acertou, seus lábios se separaram de seus dentes em um rosnado animal.

Salva dos dois lados da entrada, Kagome riu suavemente. Tinha funcionado.

- Meu quarto e a sala de estar abaixo são tudo o que sobrou da casa antiga. - ela disse para ele. - E, é claro era uma residência diferença. Uma a qual você _não _está convidado, e nunca será.

Seu peito estava pesando com raiva, suas narinas dilatadas, seus olhos selvagens. Ondas de raiva negra emanavam dele. Ele olhou como se fosse rasgar as paredes com suas mãos, que estavam torcendo e apertando com fúria.

Triunfo e alívio fizeram Kagome ficar volúvel. - É melhor você ir agora. - ela disse. - Não tem nada aqui para você.

Por mais um minuto aqueles olhos ameaçadores queimaram os dela, e então Sesshoumaru virou se.

Mas ele não foi para a escada. Ao invés, ele deu um passo para o outro lado do corredor e colocou sua mão na porta do quarto de Souta.

Kagome foi para frente antes de saber o que estava fazendo. Ela parou na entrada, segurando a armação ornamentada, sua própria respiração saindo dificilmente.

A cabeça dele girou rapidamente e ele sorriu para ela, um sorriso lento e cruel. Ele girou a maçaneta ligeiramente sem olhar para ela. Seus olhos, como piscinas de ébano líquido, permaneceram em Kagome.

- Sua escolha. - ele disse.

Kagome ficou muito quieta, sentindo como se todo o inverno estivesse dentro dela. Souta era apenas um bebê. Ele não podia estar falando sério; ninguém podia ser tão monstro para machucar uma criança de quatro anos.

Mas não havia pista de suavizes ou compaixão no rosto de Sesshoumaru. Ele era um caçador, assassino, e os fracos eram sua caça. Ela lembrou-se do rosnado animal apavorante que havia transfigurado seus lindos traços, e ela sabia que ela nunca poderia deixar Souta com ele.

Tudo parecia estar acontecendo em câmera lenta. Ela viu a mão de Sesshoumaru na maçaneta; ela viu aqueles olhos sem misericórdia. Ela estava andando pela entrada, deixando para trás o único lugar seguro que ela conhecia.

A morte estava na casa, Rin tinha dito. E agora Kagome tinha ido encontrar a Morte de livre e espontânea vontade. Ela curvou sua cabeça para esconder lágrimas impotentes que vieram aos seus olhos. Estava acabado. Sesshoumaru tinha vencido.

Ela não olhou para cima para ver ele avançar nela. Mas ela sentiu o ar rodopiar ao redor dela, fazendo-a tremer. E então ela foi envolvida em uma escuridão suave e sem fim, que enrolaram ao seu redor como as asas de um grande pássaro.

**N/A: Oi gente, desculpem por não ter postado um pouco mais cedo, é que meu priminho veio aqui em casa e eu tenho que fica com ele, o Sesshy conseguiu de novo ele é tão mal e tão de mais! Coitada da Rin teve outro ataque e ainda por cima se engasgou.**

**Até o próximo cap. o/**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Treze**

Kagome se remexeu e abriu as pesadas pálpebras. Via luz ao redor das bordas das cortinas.

Era difícil se mexer, assim permaneceu ali deitada sobre a cama e tentou recompor o que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru havia aparecido ali e tinha ameaçado Souta. E, portanto Kagome foi a ele.

Ele havia ganhado.

Mas, por que não havia terminado? Kagome lançou uma mão lânguida para tocar o lado do seu pescoço, já sabendo o que iria encontrar. Sim, estava ali: duas pequenas punções ternas e sensíveis a pressão.

Apesar de tudo, ela continuava viva. Havia parado antes de levar a cabo sua promessa. Por quê?

Suas recordações das ultimas horas eram confusas e apagadas. Unicamente alguns fragmentos pareciam claros. Os olhos de Sesshoumaru sob ela, enchendo todo seu mundo. A aguda pontada em sua garganta. E então Sesshoumaru abrindo sua camisa, o sangue de Sesshoumaru brotando de um pequeno corte em seu pescoço.

Então lhe havia feito beber seu sangue. Se havia feito era mais correto porque ela não se lembrava de ter resistido ou sentido alguma repugnância. Portanto, o havia desejado.

Mas não estava morta, nem se quer seriamente debilitada. Não a havia transformado em vampira. E isso era o que ela não compreendia.

Ele carecia de moral e consciência, recordou. De modo que certamente não havia sido misericórdia que o havia parado. "Provavelmente só quer aumentar o jogo, te fazer sofrer mais antes de te matar. Ou ainda pior, quer que seja como Kaguya, com um pé no mundo das sombras e outro no da luz. De forma a enlouquecê-la pouco a pouco."

Uma coisa era certa: ela não se deixaria enganar pensando que era bondade sua. Sesshoumaru não era capaz de demonstrar bondade. E nem de se preocupar com ninguém que não fosse ele mesmo.

Tirando os lençóis, se levantou da cama. Olhou tia Kaede passando pelo corredor. Era segunda de manhã e tinha que se preparar para ir à escola.

_Quarta 27 de novembro_

_Querido diário,_

_De nada serve fingir que não estou assustada, porque estou. Amanhã é o dia de Ação de Graças e dois dias depois o Dia do Fundador. E ainda não encontrei um modo de deter Ayame e Bankotsu._

_Não sei o que fazer. Se não posso recuperar meu diário das mãos de Ayame, ela vai lê-lo na frente de todo mundo. Terá a oportunidade perfeita, é uma dos três alunos elegidos para ler poesia durante a cerimônia de clausura. Elegida pelo conselho escolar, do qual o pai de Bankotsu é um dos membros, podia adicioná-la. Pergunto-me o que ele pensará quando isso terminar._

_Mas, o que importa? A menos que me ocorra um plano, quando tudo isso terminar, para mim tudo já não terá importância. E Inuyasha terá ido, expulso da cidade pelos bons cidadãos de Fell's Church. Ou estará morto, se não recuperar alguns dos seus Poderes. E se ele morresse, eu também morreria. É simples assim._

_O que significa que terei que armar um modo de conseguir o diário. Tenho que consegui-lo._

_Mas não posso._

_Eu sei que ele está esperando para que eu lhe diga. Há um modo de conseguir meu diário e o modo é Sesshoumaru. Tudo que preciso é aceitar seu preço._

_Mas você não pode entender o quanto isso me assusta. Não só porque Sesshoumaru me assusta, mas sim porque tenho medo do que acontecerá se eu e ele estivermos juntos outra vez._

_Tenho medo do que aconteça a mim... A mim e a Inuyasha._

_Não posso continuar falando disso. É muito perturbador. Sinto-me tão confusa e perdida e só... Não há a quem eu possa recorrer ou alguém para falar. Ninguém que possa realmente compreender._

_O que vou fazer?_

_Quinta, 28 de novembro, 11:30 da noite_

_Querido diário,_

_As coisas parecem mais claras hoje, talvez porque eu tenha chegado a uma decisão. É uma decisão que me horroriza, mas é melhor do que a única alternativa que me ocorre._

_Vou contar tudo a Inuyasha._

_É a única coisa que posso fazer agora. O Dia do Fundador é no sábado e não me ocorre nenhum outro plano. Mas talvez Inuyasha possa fazê-lo, se compreender o quão desesperada é esta situação. Vou passar o dia na pousada amanhã e quando eu chegar vou contar tudo que deveria ter-lhe contado desde o inicio._

_Tudo. Sobre Sesshoumaru também._

_Não sei o que dirá. Continuo recordando seu rosto em meus sonhos. O modo como me olhava, com tal amargura e repulsa. Não como se me amasse. Se me olhar assim amanhã..._

_Ah, estou assustada. Meu estômago está revirando. Apenas pude provar a cena de Ação de Graças... E não posso ficar quieta. Sinto como se fosse me despedaçar em milhares de pedaços. Dormir esta noite? HA._

_Por favor, faça que Inuyasha compreenda. Por favor, faça com que ele me perdoe._

_O mais engraçado é que eu queria me transformar em uma pessoa melhor por ele. Queria ser digna de seu amor. E agora, quando ele descobrir como eu estava mentindo, o que pensará de mim? Acreditará quando eu disser que só tentava protegê-lo? Voltará a confiar em mim alguma vez?_

_Amanhã saberei. Deus tomara que tudo termine logo. Não sei como viverei até então._

Kagome escapou de casa sem dizer para tia Kaede aonde ia. Estava cansada de mentiras, mas não queria enfrentar a bagunça que inevitavelmente que provocaria se dissesse que ia à casa de Inuyasha. Desde que Sesshoumaru tinha ido jantar, tia Kaede tinha estado falando nele, lançando sutis indiretas em todas as conversas. E Myouga era quase igual a ela. Kagome às vezes pensava que ele incitava sua tia.

Pressionou com força a campainha da pousada. Onde estava a Sra. Flowers esses dias?

Quando a porta finalmente se abriu, Inuyasha estava do outro lado.

Estava vestido para sair, com a gola da jaqueta levantada.

- Pensei que podíamos dar um passeio – disse ele.

- Não.

Kagome se mostrou firme. Não foi capaz de lhe mostrar um sorriso real, de modo que deixou de tentar. Disse-lhe: - Vamos para cima, Inuyasha, por favor? Há algo que temos que conversar.

A olhou com surpresa e algo devia está aparecendo em seu rosto, pois sua expressão se aquietou e ficou sombria gradualmente. Aspirou profundamente e assentiu. Sem uma palavra, virou e foi para seu quarto.

Os baús e as cômodas e estantes fazia tempo que havia sido colocada em seus respectivos lugares. Mas Kagome sentiu como se desse conta disso pela primeira vez. Por algum motivo, pensou na primeira noite que havia estado ali, quando Inuyasha a salvou do repugnante abraço de Bankotsu. Seus olhos recorreram os objetos da penteadeira: os florines de ouro do século XV, a adaga de cabo de marfim, o pequeno cofre de ferro com a tampa de dobradiça. Ela havia tentado abri-lo na primeira noite e ele o havia fechado em um golpe.

Deu à volta, Inuyasha estava de pé junto à janela, recortado contra o retângulo de céu cinza e deprimente. Cada dia daquela semana havia sido nublado e com neblina e este não era uma exceção. A expressão de Inuyasha reproduzia o tempo que fazia do lado de fora.

- Bem, – disse ele com a voz pausada - do que temos que falar.

Houve um ultimo momento para escolher e então Inuyasha tomou uma decisão. Esticou uma mão até o pequeno cofre de ferro e o abriu.

No interior, um objeto de seda cor de abricó com uma luz apagada. Sua fita de cabelo. Trouxe-lhe a memória o verão, os dias de verão que pareciam impossivelmente longes naquele momento. A levantou e a ofereceu a Inuyasha.

- Sobre isto – disse.

Ele havia dado um passo à frente quando ela tocou o cofre, mas agora pareceu perplexo e surpreso.

- Sobre isso?

- Sim, porque eu sabia que estava aí, Inuyasha. Descobri há muito tempo, um dia em que você deixou o quarto por poucos minutos. Não sei por que tinha que saber o que tinha dentro, mas não pude evitar. Assim que encontrei a fita. E então... – se deteve e tomou fôlego – Então escrevi sobre isso no meu diário.

Inuyasha parecia cada vez mais perplexo, como se aquilo não fosse o que estava esperando.

Kagome procurou desesperadamente as palavras corretas.

- Escrevi porque pensei que era uma prova de que eu era importante para você desde sempre, o suficiente para pega-la e guardá-la. Jamais pensei que podia ser prova de nada mais.

Então de improviso começou a falar com toda a pressa. Contou como havia levado seu diário para a casa de Rin, como o haviam roubado. Falou sobre as notas que recebia, sobre como havia compreendido que Ayame que as enviava. E logo, se afastando, passando a fita entre os dedos nervosos uma e outra vez, falou do plano de Ayame e Bankotsu.

Sua voz quase sumiu no final.

- Tenho estado tão assustada desde então... – murmurou, com os olhos na fita – Assustada de que se enoje de mim. Assustada pelo que vão fazer. Simplesmente assustada. Tentei recuperar o diário, Inuyasha, inclusive fui á casa de Ayame. Mas ela o tem muito bem escondido. E pensei e pensei, e não me ocorre nenhum modo de impedir que ela o leia. – Por fim, levantou os olhos para olhá-lo. – Sinto muito.

- Tem motivos para sentir! – disse ele sobressaltando-a com sua veemência.

Kagome sentiu que seu rosto se empalideceu. Mas Inuyasha continuava falando.

- Devia sentir por ter me escondido algo assim quando eu podia ter ajudado Kagome. Por que simplesmente não me contou?

- Porque é tudo culpa minha. E tive um sonho... – tentou descrever o aspecto dele nos sonhos, a amargura, a acusação em seus olhos – Eu acho que morreria se realmente me olhasse daquele jeito – concluiu com abatimento.

Mas a expressão de Inuyasha ao olhá-la naquele momento era uma combinação de alivio e assombro.

- Então é isso – disse quase em um sussurro para si mesmo. – Isso é o que tem inquietado você.

Kagome abriu a boca, mas não falou.

- Sabia que algo não ia bem, sabia que me escondia algo. Mas pensei... – sacudiu a cabeça e um sorriso tendencioso assomou em seus lábios. – Não importa agora. Não queria invadir sua intimidade. Nem sequer queria perguntar. E todo esse tempo estava preocupada em me proteger.

A língua de Kagome estava pregada no céu da boca. As palavras também pareciam atoladas.

Há mais, pensou, mas não podia dizer, não quando os olhos de Inuyasha tinham aquela olhada, não quando todo seu rosto estava iluminado.

- Quando disse que tínhamos que falar hoje, pensei que havia mudado de idéia sobre mim – disse com simplicidade, sem auto compaixão. – E não a teria culpado. Mas, na verdade... – voltou a sacudir a cabeça – Kagome – disse, e então ela estava em seus braços.

Era tão prazeroso estar ali, tão como devia ser... Nem se quer se deu conta de quão mal que haviam estado às coisas entre eles até aquele momento, em que tudo que estava mal havia desaparecido. Isso era o que ela recordava o que havia sentido na primeira noite gloriosa quando Inuyasha a havia abraçado. Toda a doçura e ternura do mundo surgindo entre eles.

Estava em casa, no lugar em que pertencia. No lugar em que sempre pertenceu.

Todo o resto estava esquecido.

Como havia acontecido no principio, Kagome sentiu como se quase pudesse ler os pensamentos de Inuyasha. Estavam conectados, era uma parte do outro. Seus corações batiam no mesmo ritmo.

Só precisava de uma coisa para ser completo. Kagome sabia, e colocou os cabelos para trás, esticando as mãos para trás para afastá-los do pescoço. E dessa vez Inuyasha não protestou e nem impediu. No lugar da rejeição irradiava uma profunda aceitação... E uma intensa necessidade.

Sentimentos de amor e deleite, de reconhecimento, a invadiram e com um jubilo incrédulo notou que os sentimentos provinham dele. Por um momento se viu através de seus olhos e percebeu o quanto ela importava a ele. Podia ter sido aterrador ela não ter sentido um sentimento igual e profundo se desenvolvendo nele.

Não sentiu dor quando os dentes perfuraram seu pescoço. E nem sequer lhe ocorreu que o havia oferecido sem pensar o lado sem marcas... Apesar de que as feridas que Sesshoumaru havia deixado já haviam curado.

Apertou-se contra ele quando tentou alçar a cabeça. Mas Inuyasha se mostrou inflexível e finalmente ela teve que deixá-lo ir. Ainda a abraçando, ele tateou em cima da penteadeira em busca da afinada adaga de cabo de marfim e com um rápido movimento deixou fluir seu próprio sangue.

Quando os joelhos de Kagome começaram a dobrar, ele a sentou na cama. E então se limitaram a permanecer abraçados, sem ter consciência da hora ou de qualquer outra coisa.

Kagome sentia que só Inuyasha e ela importavam.

- Eu amo você – disse ele em voz baixa.

No inicio, Kagome, em sua agradável nebulosa, simplesmente aceitou as palavras. Logo, com um calafrio de doçura, reparou em que ele havia dito. A amava. Sabia disso desde sempre, mas ele jamais havia dito antes.

- Eu amo você, Inuyasha – murmurou de volta.

Surpreendeu-se quando ele se removeu e se afastou ligeiramente, até que viu o que fazia.

Introduzindo a mão no interior do suéter, Inuyasha tirou o cordão que levava no pescoço desde que ela o conhecia. No cordão havia um anel de ouro, lindamente forjado e com um lápis-lazúli pendurado.

O anel de Kikyou. Enquanto Kagome observava, ele puxou o cordão e o abriu, retirando o delicado aro de ouro.

- Quando Kikyou morreu – disse -, pensei que jamais pudesse amar mais alguém. Ainda sabendo que ela queria que eu amasse, estava certo que isso jamais aconteceria. Mas me equivoquei.

Vacilou um momento e logo seguiu:

- Conservei o anel porque era um símbolo dela. Para poder tê-la sempre em meu coração. Mas agora eu quero que seja um símbolo de algo mais. – De novo vacilou, parecendo quase temeroso de encontrar os olhos de Kagome. – Considerando o modo em que estão as coisas, não tenho nenhum direito de lhe pedir isso. Mas, Kagome...

Lutou durante uns poucos minutos e logo se deu por vencido, seus olhos travando-se com os dela silenciosamente.

Kagome foi incapaz de falar. Não podia respirar. Mas Inuyasha mal interpretou o silêncio. A esperança em seus olhos morreu e abaixou a cabeça.

- Tem razão – disse. – É impossível. Simplesmente, existem muitas dificuldades... Devido a mim. Pelo que sou. Ninguém como você deveria estar atada a alguém como eu. Nem sequer deveria ter sugerido...

- Inuyasha! – disse Kagome. – Inuyasha, quer se calar por um momento...

-... Esqueça o que eu disse...

- Inuyasha! – disse ela. – Inuyasha, olhe para mim.

Lentamente, ele obedeceu, levantando a cabeça. A olhou nos olhos e a amarga autocensura se desvaneceram em seu rosto para ser envolvia em uma expressão que a fez ficar sem alento.

Então, ainda muito devagar, pegou a mão que ela o tendia. Pausadamente, enquanto ambos observavam, deslizou o anel em seu dedo.

Encaixou como se tivesse sido feito para ela. O ouro cintilou suntuosamente na luz e o lápis-lazúli brilhou com um azul vibrante como um lago transparente rodeado de neve virgem.

- Teremos que guardar segredo por um tempo – disse ela escutando o tremor da sua voz. – Tia Kaede terá um ataque se souber que me comprometi antes de me graduar. Mas completarei dezoito anos no próximo verão e então não poderá nos deter.

- Kagome, está certa de que é isso que você quer? Não será fácil viver comigo. Sempre serei diferente de você não importa o quanto eu tente. Se quiser mudar de idéia...

- Enquanto me ame, jamais mudarei de idéia.

Voltou a tomá-la em seus braços e a paz e a satisfação a envolveram. Mas ainda existia um temor que corroia os limites de sua consciência.

- Inuyasha, sobre amanhã..., Se Ayame e Bankotsu levarem a cabo seus planos, não importará.

- Então simplesmente teremos que nos assegurar de que não possam fazê-lo. Se Rin e Sango quiserem me ajudar, eu acho que posso armar um modo de obter o diário de Ayame. Mas mesmo que não possa, não vou fugir. Não vou deixá-la, Kagome, vou ficar e lutar.

- Mas machucarão você. Inuyasha, Não posso suportar isso.

- E eu não posso deixar você. Está decidido. Deixe que eu me preocupe com o resto, encontrarei um modo. E se não fizer..., bom, aconteça o que acontecer, ficarei do seu lado. Estaremos juntos.

- Estaremos juntos – repetiu Kagome e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, feliz de deixar de pensar por um momento e simplesmente ser.

_Sexta 29 de novembro_

_Querido diário,_

_É tarde, mas não conseguia dormir. Não pareço precisar dormir tanto como acostumava._

_Bom, amanhã é o dia._

_Falamos com Rin e Sango esta noite. O plano de Inuyasha é o mais simples. A questão é que não importa onde Ayame tenha escondido o diário, tem que tira-lo amanhã para levá-lo com ela: nossas leituras são as ultimas coisas da agenda e ela tem que estar no desfile e resto dos atos que acontecem antes, portanto terá que esconder o diário em alguma parte durante esse tempo. De modo que se vigiarmos desde o momento em que saia de casa até que suba no cenário, temos que ver aonde ela o põe. E posto que nem sequer saiba que suspeitamos, não estará de guarda._

_Então é quando pegaremos._

_O motivo pelo qual o plano funcionará é que todo mundo no programa irá vestido de época. A Sra. Grimesby, a bibliotecária, nos ajudará a colocar as roupas do século XIX antes do desfile, e não podemos levar nada que não seja parte do traje. Nem bolsas, nem mochilas. Nem diários! Ayame terá que deixá-lo em alguma parte em algum momento._

_Vamos nos revezar para vigiá-la. Rin a esperará fora de sua casa e verá o que Ayame leva quando sair. Eu a vigiarei quando for se vestir na casa da Sra. Grimesby._

_Então enquanto está no desfile, Inuyasha e Sango na casa ou no carro dos Forbes, se for lá onde está... Farão sua parte._

_Não vejo como posso falhar. E não posso dizer o quão melhor me sinto. É tão agradável poder compartilhar esse problema com Inuyasha... Aprendi minha lição: nunca mais voltarei a esconder coisas dele._

_Usarei meu anel amanhã. Se a Sra. Grimesby perguntar sobre ele, lhe direi que é mais antigo que o século XIX, que é do Renascimento italiano. Gostarei de ver sua cara quando eu lhe disser isso._

_Será melhor que eu tente dormir um pouco. Espero que não sonhe._

**N/A: Oi gente, faltam mais 3 cap. para terminar e a parte mais emocionante está chegando! Vocês vão adorar e também vão ter uma surpresa.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Você não ia me perguntar se foi a Kikyou quem roubou o diário da Kagome? E provavelmente ia dizer não, correto?**

**A morte é o Sesshy e isso você descobre conforme vai indo senão estraga as coisas.**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**O Inuyasha quase na maior parte entende a Kagome e agora ela não vai mais mentir para ele.**

**Ele deve ter feito um feitiço para isso acontecer... ou não é natural mesmo hahahahahaha.**

**É todo mundo quer que eles namorem e acham o Sesshy melhor que o Inuyasha não vale comparar. XD**

**Pelo menos ele não fez nada ao Souta.**

**Tchauzinho até a próxima. o/**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Quatorze**

Rin tremeu enquanto aguardava na frente da alta casa vitoriana. O ar estava gelado essa manhã e ainda que fosse quase oito da manhã, o sol ainda não saíra. O céu era uma espessa massa de nuvens cinzas e brancas que criavam uma penumbra fantasmal abaixo delas. Havia começado a dar pisadas no chão e a friccionar as mãos quando a porta dos Forbes se abriu. Rin retrocedeu um pouco para atrás dos arbustos que constituíam seu esconderijo e observou como a família ia até o carro. O Sr. Forbes não levava mais do que uma câmera, a Sra. Forbes tinha uma bolsa e uma cadeira montável, Daniel Forbes, o irmão pequeno de Ayame carregava outra cadeira. E Ayame...

Rin se inclinou para frente, sua respiração acelerando em satisfação. Ayame estava vestida com um jeans e um suéter pesado e levava uma espécie de bolsa branca fechado com um cordão. Não era muito grande, mas era o bastante para conter um pequeno diário.

Reconfortada com o triunfo, Rin aguardou atrás do matagal até que o carro se afastasse.

Logo depois foi até a esquina da Rua Thrush com Hawthorne Drive.

- Ali está tia Kaede. Na esquina.

O carro diminuiu até parar e Rin deslizou no assento junto a Kagome.

- Ela leva uma bolsa branca fechada com um cordão – murmurou no ouvido de Kagome enquanto tia Kaede voltava a arrancar.

Um formigamento de entusiasmo percorreu Kagome, que apertou a mão da amiga.

- Estupendo – suspirou. – Agora vemos se ela o leva para a casa da Sra. Grimesby. Se não, dizemos a Sango que está no carro.

Rin assentiu e apertou a mão de Kagome.

Chegaram à casa da Sra. Grimesby a tempo de ver Ayame entrar com a bolsa branca pendurada no braço. Rin e Kagome se olharam. Agora era Kagome que tinha que ver onde Ayame a deixava no interior da casa.

- Ficarei aqui também, Srta. Higurashi – disse Rin enquanto Kagome saltava do carro.

Ela aguardaria no exterior com Sango até que Kagome pudesse dizer onde estava a bolsa. O importante era não deixar que Ayame suspeitasse de nada diferente.

A Sra. Grimesby que foi quem abriu a porta para Kagome, era a bibliotecária de Fell's Church e sua casa quase parecia uma biblioteca. Havia livros por todas as partes e livros amontoados no chão. Também era a guardiã dos artefatos históricos de Fell's Church, incluindo roupas que estavam conservadas desde os primeiros tempos da cidade.

Naquele momento na casa, ressoavam vozes juvenis e os quartos estavam cheios de estudantes em diversas fases de nudez. A Sra. Grimesby sempre supervisionava as roupas do espetáculo histórico. Kagome estava a ponto de pedir que a colocassem no mesmo quarto que Ayame, mas não foi necessário. A Sra. Grimesby a fez entrar.

Ayame que estava com as roupas íntimas da ultima moda, dedicou a Kagome o que sem duvida devia ser um olhar indiferente, mas Kagome detectou o malicioso deleite oculto nela e manteve os olhos nos montes de peças de roupas que a Sra. Grimesby estava recolhendo da cama.

- Aqui está, Kagome. Uma das nossas peças mais primorosamente conservadas... E toda ela é autentica inclusive as faixas. Acreditamos que este vestido pertenceu a Honoria Fell.

- É bonito – disse Kagome enquanto a Sra. Grimesby sacudia as pregas do fino material branco. – De que é feito?

- Musselina de Moravia e gaze de seda. Posto que hoje faça bastante frio, pode levar esta jaqueta de veludo por cima.

A bibliotecária indicou uma peça de roupa cor de rosa cinzento que descansava no respaldo de uma cadeira.

Kagome dirigiu uma olhada secreta a Ayame enquanto começava a se trocar. Sim, ali estava a bolsa, aos pés de Ayame. Considerou a idéia de balançar-se sobre ele, mas a Sra. Grimesby ainda estava no quarto.

O vestido de musselina era muito simples e o material vaporoso estava com o cinto muito alto, abaixo os seios com uma fita rosa pálida. As mangas ligeiramente fofas terminavam atadas em uma fita de mesma cor. A moda havia sido bastante folgada no principio do século XIX e ficavam bem em uma garota do século XX, ao menos se essa fosse magra.

Kagome sorriu quando a Sra. Grimesby as conduziu a um espelho.

- Realmente pertenceu a Honoria Fell? – perguntou pensando na imagem de mármore daquela dama que jazia em sua tumba da igreja em ruínas.

- Essa é a historia, pelo menos – disse a Sra. Grimesby. – Menciona um vestido assim em seu diário, de modo que estamos bastante certos.

- Escrevia um diário – sobressaltou Kagome.

- Ah sim. O tenho na vitrine da sala de estar, o mostrarei quando sairmos. Agora, a jaqueta... Ora, o que é isto?

Algo violeta caiu no chão quando Kagome levantou a jaqueta.

A garota sentiu como sua expressão se congelava. Pegou a nota antes que a Sra. Grimesby pudesse inclinar-se até ela e o tirou em uma olhada.

Uma linha. Recordou tê-la escrito em seu diário no dia 4 de setembro, o primeiro dia de aula. Só que após tê-la escrito a havia riscado. Aquelas palavras não estavam riscadas agora, estavam bem traçadas e claras.

"Algo horrível irá acontecer hoje".

Kagome apenas pode se conter para não ir para cima de Ayame e passar a nota em seu rosto. Mas isso estragaria tudo. Obrigou-se a permanecer tranqüila enquanto amassava a pequena tira de papel e a jogava na lixeira.

- Não é mais do que lixo – disse e se virou novamente para a mulher, com os ombros muito tensos.

Ayame não disse nada, mas Kagome sentiu aqueles olhos verdes triunfarem sobre a sua pessoa.

"Espera e verá – pensou. – Espera até que eu consiga recuperar esse diário. O queimarei e logo eu e você teremos uma conversa".

A Sra. Grimesby ela disse:

- Estou pronta.

- Eu também – disse Ayame em um tom de voz recatado.

Kagome adotou um olhar frio e indiferente enquanto contemplava o vestido da outra garota. O traje verde pálido de Ayame com largas fitas verdes e brancas não era tão bonito quanto o seu.

- Maravilhoso. Vocês, garotas, vão na frente e aguardem seus veículos. Ah, Ayame, não esqueça sua reticula* (*espécie de bolsa reticulada).

- Não esquecerei – respondeu, sorrindo e esticou o braço para pegar a bolsa aos seus pés fechada com um cordão.

Foi uma sorte que naquela posição na pudesse ver o rosto de Kagome, porque naquele instante sua indiferença se fez por completo. Kagome ficou olhando-a atônita, enquanto Ayame começava a atar a bolsa em sua cintura.

Seu assombro não passou despercebido pela Sra. Grimesby.

- Isso é um reticulo o antepassado da nossa moderna bolsa feminina – explicou com amabilidade a mulher. – As senhoras guardavam suas luvas e leques neles. Ayame passou por aqui e o levou no inicio da semana para reparar uns bordados que faltavam miçangas... Que foi muita consideração de sua parte.

- Estou certa disso – conseguiu dizer Kagome com a voz afogada.

Tinha que sair dali ou algo horrível aconteceria naquele mesmo momento. Ia gritar ou atirar Ayame no chão ou explodir.

- Preciso de um pouco de ar fresco – disse.

Saiu disparada do quarto e da casa, irrompendo na rua.

Rin e Sango aguardavam no carro de Sango. O coração de Kagome martelava de um modo estranho enquanto andava até ele e se inclinava sobre a janela.

- Foi mais rápida que nós – disse em voz baixa. – Essa bolsa é parte do seu traje e vai levá-lo com ela o dia todo.

Rin e Sango arregalaram os olhos primeiro para olhá-la e logo para olhar uma a outra.

- Mas... Então, o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Rin.

- Não sei. – com angustiada consternação, Kagome foi plenamente consciente do fim. – Não sei!

- Ainda podemos vigiá-la. Além do mais ela tirará a bolsa quando for almoçar ou algo...

Mas a voz de Sango soou oca. Todas sabiam a verdade, se disse Kagome, e a verdade era que não havia esperança. Tinham perdido.

Rin deu uma olhada no retrovisor e logo se retorceu em seu assento.

- É a sua carruagem.

Kagome olhou. Dois cavalos brancos vinham pela rua puxando uma carruagem elegantemente renovada. As rodas da carruagem levavam grinaldas de papel crepom entrelaçadas nelas, os assentos estavam decorados com samambaias e uma grande faixa na lateral proclamava: O Espírito de Fell's Church.

Kagome só teve tempo de uma mensagem desesperada.

- Vigie ela – disse. – E se em algum momento tiver um instante em que estiver só...

Então teve que ir.

Mas durante aquela larga e terrível manhã não houve nunca um momento em que Ayame estivesse só. Esteve rodeada por uma multidão de espectadores.

Para Kagome, o desfile foi uma total tortura. Permaneceu sentada na carruagem junto ao prefeito e sua esposa, tentando sorrir, tentando parecer normal. Mas o angustioso temor era como um peso esmagador em seu peito.

Em algum lugar na frente, entre as bandas, grupos uniformizados e conversíveis que desfilavam, estava Ayame. Kagome havia se esquecido de averiguar em que carruagem ela estava. A carruagem da escola, talvez; uma grande maioria das crianças pequenas estariam nessa.

Não importava. Onde for que Ayame estivesse, estava à vista de meia cidade.

O almoço que seguiu o desfile foi celebrado no refeitório da escola secundaria e Kagome se viu presa em uma mesa com o prefeito Dawley e sua esposa. Ayame estava numa mesa próxima. Kagome podia ver a brilhante parte posterior de sua cabeleira caju. E sentado ao seu lado, inclinado-se posessivamente sobre ela, estava Bankotsu Smallwood.

Kagome estava em uma posição perfeita para ver o pequeno drama que teve lugar mais ou menos a metade do almoço. Seu coração foi à boca quando viu Inuyasha que, com expressão indiferente, passava junto à mesa de Ayame.

Falou com Ayame. Kagome observou, esquecendo inclusive de brincar com a comida intacta no prato. Mas o que veio fez sua alma cair em seus pés. Ayame balançou a cabeça, respondeu brevemente e logo regressou a sua comida. E Bankotsu se levantou pesadamente, o rosto avermelhado quando fez um gesto enraivecido. Não voltou a sentar-se até que Inuyasha se afastasse.

Inuyasha olhou em direção a Kagome ao caminhar e em um momento seus olhos se encontraram em muda comunicação.

Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, então. Mesmo se seus Poderes tivessem voltado,

Bankotsu o manteria longe de Ayame. O esmagador peso oprimiu os pulmões de Kagome de tal modo que apenas pode respirar.

Depois disso, se limitou a permanecer sentada, presa do abatimento e do desespero até que alguém lhe deu um tapinha e lhe indicou que era hora de ir para os bastidores.

Escutou quase com indiferença o discurso de boas vindas do prefeito Dawley, que falou sobre os "duros momentos" que Fell's Church havia enfrentado recentemente e sobre o espírito de comunidade que os sustentou nos últimos meses. Depois entregaram os prêmios, por erudição, proezas atléticas, serviços a comunidade... Kouga subiu para receber o de Atleta Masculino Excepcional do Ano e Kagome viu que ele a olhava com curiosidade.

Logo teve lugar a representação histórica. As crianças da escola Elemental riram, deram tropeções e esqueceram suas falas enquanto representavam as cenas desde a fundação de Fell's Church até a Guerra de Secessão. Kagome contemplou sem assimilar nada daquilo.

Desde a noite anterior estava se sentindo ligeiramente enjoada e com tremores e naquele momento se sentia como se estivesse gripando. Sua mente que geralmente estava repleta de planos e cálculos estava vazia. Não conseguia pensar. Quase nem se importava.

A representação terminou com uma centelha de flashes e tumultuosos aplausos. Quando o ultimo soldado confederado abandonou o palco, o prefeito Dawley pediu silêncio.

- E agora, – disse - os alunos que fizeram a cerimônia de clausura. Por favor, mostre seu reconhecimento ao Espírito de Independência, ao Espírito de Fidelidade, ao Espírito de

Fell's Church!

Os aplausos foram ainda mais estrondosos. Kagome se colocou de pé junto a John Clifford, o inteligente aluno do ultimo ano que havia sido elegido para representar o Espírito de Independência. Ao lado de John estava Ayame. De um jeito distante, quase apático, Kagome notou que Ayame parecia esplendida: a cabeça inclinada para trás, os olhos chamativos, as bochechas rosadas.

John avançou primeiro, ajustando os óculos e o microfone antes de ler o grosso livro marrom situado sobre o átrio. Oficialmente, os alunos do ultimo ano eram livres para escolher suas próprias seleções. Na pratica, quase sempre liam algo das obras de M.C.

Marsh, o único poeta que Fell's Church produziu.

Durante toda a leitura de John, Ayame tratou de olhá-lo. Sorriu, sacudiu os cabelos, suspendeu o reticulo que carregava na cintura. Seus dedos acariciaram amorosamente a bolsa e Kagome se encontrou olhando fixamente, hipnotizada, memorizando cada miçanga.

John fez uma reverência e voltou a seu posto ao lado de Kagome. Ayame ergueu os ombros e avançou como uma modelo até o átrio.

Nesse momento os aplausos se misturam com assovios. Mas Ayame não sorriu; havia adotado um ar de trágica responsabilidade. Com o delicioso sentido do momento aguardou até que a sala ficasse em perfeito silêncio para falar.

- Minha intenção era ler um poema de M.C. Marsh hoje – disse perante o atento silêncio -, mas não vou ler. Por que ler isso – levantou o volume de poesia do século XIX – quando há algo muito mais... Relevante... Em um livro que tive a casualidade de encontrar?

"Que deu a casualidade de roubar, quer dizer", pensou Kagome. Seus olhos buscaram entre os rostos da multidão e localizou Inuyasha. Estava de pé no fundo, com Rin e Sango postadas uma a cada lado como se o protegessem. Então Kagome reparou em algo mais.

Bankotsu, junto a Suikotsu e vários outros garotos, estavam de pé poucos metros mais atrás. Os garotos eram de mais idade que os secundaristas e pareciam rudes e eram cinco.

"Viu", pensou Kagome, voltando a encontrar os olhos de Inuyasha. Desejou que compreendesse o que dizia. "Viu Inuyasha, por favor, vá embora antes que aconteça. Vá agora!"

De um modo muito leve, quase imperceptível, Inuyasha negou com a cabeça. Os dedos de Ayame submergiram na bolsa como se não pudesse mais esperar.

- O que vou ler é sobre Fell's Church de hoje, não há cem ou duzentos anos – dizia, consumindo-se em uma espécie de exultação febril. - É importante agora, porque trata de alguém que vive na cidade conosco. Na verdade, ele está aqui, nesse local.

Bankotsu devia ter escrito o discurso, decidiu Kagome. O mês anterior, no ginásio, havia mostrado um dom único para esse tipo de coisa. "Ah Inuyasha, ah Inuyasha, estou assustada..." seus pensamentos se transformaram em incoerências quando Ayame afundou a mão na bolsa.

- Eu acho que irão compreender a que me refiro quando escutem – disse e com um rápido gesto extraiu um livro coberto de veludo e o levantou teatralmente. – Acredito que explicará muito do que tem acontecido em Fell's Church recentemente.

Respirando rápida e superficialmente passou os olhos do auditório ao livro.

Kagome quase desmaiou quando Ayame tirou o diário. Brilhantes centelhas percorreram nas bordas de sua visão e o enjôo rugiu pronto para arrebatar Kagome, e então ela notou algo.

Deviam ser seus olhos. As luzes do cenário e os flashes sem duvida a haviam deslumbrado.

Ela se sentia a ponto de desmaiar; não se surpreendia em absoluto que não pudesse ver a claridade.

O livro que Ayame tinha nas mãos parecia verde e não azul.

"Devo está ficando louca... Ou isto é um sonho... Ou talvez um truque de luzes. Mas, olhe a cara de Ayame!"

Ayame com a boca abrindo e fechando-se, contemplava fixamente o livro de veludo. Parecia ter esquecido completamente o público. Girou o diário uma e outra vez entre as mãos, olhando para todos os lados. Seus movimentos se tornarem frenéticos. Introduziu violentamente uma mão no reticulo como se de algum modo esperasse encontrar algo mais nele. Então passou uma olhada enlouquecida pelo cenário, como se o que buscasse pudesse ter caído no chão.

O público murmurava se impacientava. O prefeito Dawley e o diretor da escola secundaria intercambiaram olhadas de desaprovação com os lábios apertados.

Não encontrando nada no chão, Ayame voltou a olhar com firmeza o pequeno livro. Mas naquele momento o contemplava como se fosse um escorpião. Com um repentino gesto, o abriu violentamente e o olhou por dentro, como se sua ultima esperança fosse que só a capa tivesse mudado e que as palavras em seu interior pudessem ser de Kagome.

Então levantou devagar os olhos do livro e os dirigiu a lotada sala.

Havia voltado a fazer silêncio e o momento se prolongou enquanto todos os olhos permaneciam fixos na garota de vestido verde pálido. Com um sorriso inarticulado,

Ayame girou seus calcanhares. Bateu em Kagome ao passar. Seu rosto era uma máscara de raiva e ódio.

Com delicadeza, com a sensação de flutuar, Kagome se inclinou para recolher aquilo com que Ayame tentara golpeá-la.

O diário de Ayame.

Havia atividade atrás de Kagome enquanto as pessoas corriam atrás de Ayame e em sua frente também. À medida que o publico irrompia em comentários, discussões e disputas, Kagome localizou Inuyasha. Seu aspecto parecia como se a alegria o inundasse, mas também parecia tão perplexo quanto Kagome. Rin e Sango davam a mesma impressão. Quando os olhos de Inuyasha cruzaram com os dela, Kagome sentiu uma onda de gratidão e alegria, mas sua emoção predominante era a admiração.

Era um milagre. Além de toda a esperança, eles haviam sido resgatados. Haviam sido salvos.

E então seus olhos distinguiram outra cabeça escura na multidão.

Sesshoumaru estava encostado... Não, recostado..., Na parede norte. Seus lábios estavam curvados em um meio sorriso e seus olhos se travavam com os de Kagome descaradamente.

O prefeito Dawley estava naquele momento junto a ela, indo para frente dela, acalmando a multidão, tentando restaurar a ordem. Não servia de nada. Kagome leu sua seleção com a voz distraída a um grupo de pessoas que conversavam sem prestar a menor atenção; não tinha nem idéia de que palavras pronunciava. De vez em quando olhava Sesshoumaru.

Escutou um aplauso disperso e distraído quando finalizou e o prefeito anunciou o resto dos acontecimentos para aquela tarde. E logo tudo terminou e Kagome ficou livre para ir.

Flutuou fora do cenário sem a mínima idéia de onde ia, mas suas pernas a transportaram para a parede norte. A cabeça de Sesshoumaru desapareceu pela porta lateral e ela o seguiu.

O ar do pátio parecia deliciosamente fresco atrás da abarrotada sala e as nuvens do céu eram prateadas e arredondadas. Sesshoumaru a esperava.

Os passos de Kagome perderam velocidade, mas não pararam. Avançou até ficar somente a trinta centímetros dele, esquadrinhando seu rosto com os olhos.

Houve um longo momento de silêncio e então ela falou.

- Por quê?

- Pensava que estava mais interessada em como. – Apalpou sua jaqueta significamente. – Fui convidado a tomar café esta manhã, depois de iniciar uma relação com eles semana passada.

- Mas, por quê?

Se deu de ombros e durante um instante algo como consternação apareceu fugazmente em suas lindas feições desenhadas. A Kagome pareceu que ele mesmo soubesse o motivo... Ou não queria admitir.

- Para meus próprios propósitos – respondeu.

- Não acredito – Algo estava crescendo entre eles, algo que assustava Kagome com seu poder. – Não acredito que essa seja a razão em absoluto.

Um brilho perigoso apareceu naqueles olhos escuros.

- Não me pressione Kagome.

Ela se aproximou mais, tanto que quase o tocava, e o olhou.

- Eu acho – disse – que talvez precise que eu te pressione.

Seu rosto estava só a alguns centímetros do dela e Kagome jamais soube o que podia ter acontecido se naquele momento uma voz não os interrompesse.

- No fim você conseguiu vir! Fico tão feliz!

Era tia Kaede. Kagome sentiu como se a transladaram a toda velocidade de um mundo para outro. Piscou com uma sensação de vertigem, voltando a soltar o ar que não havia notado que o prendia.

- E conseguiu ouvir Kagome – prosseguiu tia Kaede alegremente – Foi muito bem, Kagome, mas não sei o que aconteceu a Ayame. Todas as garotas dessa cidade estão agindo como enfeitiçadas ultimamente.

- Os nervos - sugeriu Sesshoumaru, com o rosto cuidadosamente solene.

Kagome sentiu o impulso de rir tontamente e logo uma onda de irritação. Tudo bem se sentir agradecida a Sesshoumaru por tê-los salvo, mas se não fosse pelo Sesshoumaru, não havia existido o problema. Sesshoumaru havia cometido os crimes que Ayame queria culpar Inuyasha.

- E onde está Inuyasha? – disse, dando voz a seu seguinte pensamento. Podia ver Rin e Sango sós.

O rosto de tia Kaede mostrou desaprovação.

- Não o vi – disse com tom sucinto e logo sorriu carinhosamente. – Mas tenho uma idéia: por que não vem jantar conosco, Sesshoumaru? Então, talvez você e Kagome possam...

- Pára! – disse Kagome a Sesshoumaru, que se mostrou educadamente inquisitivo.

- O que? – inquiriu tia Kaede.

- Pára! – repetiu Kagome a Sesshoumaru. – Você sabe o que. Pare agora!

**N/A: Oi gente, eba Inuyasha foi salvo! Sesshy está de novo controlando a tia Kaede, que coisa feia. Mas espero que vocês estejam gostando agora faltaram 2 cap. estava pensando em colocar o Diários do vampiro: Reunião Sombria alguém vai querer? Apesar de quase não fazer muita parte dos três primeiros.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**Deveria ser por que ele ainda não queria virar ela vampira. **

**Não se preocupe não vai demorar muito para saber a surpresa.**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**Também pode ser uma hipótese essa.**

**É realmente sempre tem as horas certas para falar as coisas nas histórias, menos na realidade ai nós nos acabamos nos esfolando depois.**

**É e também o The Fury também tem 16 capítulos e também o Dark Reunion, são curtos, mas bem emocionantes e legais!**

**Tchauzinho até a próxima.**


	15. Capitulo 15

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Quinze**

- Kagome, você está sendo grossa! - Tia Kaede raramente ficava nervosa, mas ela estava nervosa agora. - Você está velha demais para esse tipo de comportamento.

- Não é grosseria! Você não entende–

- Eu entendo perfeitamente. Você está agindo do mesmo jeito que agiu quando Sesshoumaru veio jantar. Não acha que um convidado merece um pouco mais de consideração?

Frustração fluiu por Kagome. - Você nem sabe sobre o que está falando. - ela disse. Isso era demais. Ouvir as palavras de Sesshoumaru vindas dos lábios da tia Kaede... Era insuportável.

- Kagome! - Um rubor matizado estava subindo pelas bochechas da tia Kaede. - Estou _chocada _com você! E eu _tenho _que dizer que esse comportamento infantil só começou depois de você sair com aquele garoto.

- Ah, 'aquele garoto'. - Kagome olhou para Sesshoumaru.

- Sim, aquele garoto! - Tia Kaede respondeu. - Desde que você ficou louca por ele você tem agido como uma pessoa diferente. Irresponsável, reservada – e desafiadora! Ele está sendo uma má influência desde o começo, e eu não vou mais tolerar isso.

- Ah, sério? - Kagome sentia como se estivesse falando com Sesshoumaru e tia Kaede ao mesmo tempo, e ela olhou para frente e para trás entre os dois. Todas as emoções que ela estivera sufocando nos últimos dias – nas últimas semanas, nos meses desde que Inuyasha tinha entrado na vida dela – estavam agitando-se. Era como um grande maremoto dentro dela, sobre o qual ela não tinha controle algum.

Ela percebeu que estava tremendo. - Bem, é uma pena, porque você vai ter que tolerar isso. Eu _nunca _vou abrir mão do Inuyasha, não por ninguém. Certamente não por _você_!

Essa última fora para Sesshoumaru, mas a tia Kaede arfou.

- Já chega! - Myouga retrucou. Ele tinha aparecido com Souta, e seu rosto estava obscuro. - Mocinha, se é assim que esse garoto encoraja você a falar com a sua tia–

- Ele não é 'aquele garoto'! - Kagome recuou outro passo, para que pudesse encarar todos.

Ela estava fazendo um espetáculo, todos no pátio estavam olhando. Mas ela não ligava. Ela esteve mantendo uma tampa em seus sentimentos por tanto tempo, empurrando toda a ansiedade e o medo e a raiva onde não seriam vistos. Toda a preocupação sobre Inuyasha, todo o medo de Sesshoumaru, toda a vergonha e humilhação que sofria na escola, ela tinha enterrado profundamente. Mas agora estava voltando. Tudo, de uma só vez, em um redemoinho de violência impossível. Seu coração estava golpeando loucamente; seus ouvidos soando.

Ela sentia que nada importava exceto machucar as pessoas que estavam a sua frente, mostrar tudo a elas.

- Ele não é 'aquele garoto'. - ela disse novamente, sua voz mortalmente gelada. - Ele é Inuyasha e ele é tudo para mim. E acontece que eu estou noiva dele.

- Ah, não seja ridícula! - Myouga trovejou. Foi à última gota.

- Isso é ridículo? - Ela ergueu sua mão, seu anel na direção deles. - Nós vamos nos casar!

- Você _não _vai se casar. - Myouga começou. Todos estavam furiosos. Sesshoumaru agarrou a mão dela e encarou o anel, então virou abruptamente e caminhou para longe, cada passo cheio de selvageria mal dominada. Myouga estava balbuciando em exasperação. Tia Kaede estava fumegando.

- Kagome, eu te proíbo absolutamente–

- Você _não é minha mãe_! - Kagome gritou. Lágrimas estavam tentando se forçar para fora dos olhos dela. Ela precisava fugir ficar sozinha, ficar com alguém que a amasse. - Se Inuyasha perguntar, eu estarei na pensão! - ela acrescentou, e escapou pela multidão.

Ela meio que esperava que Rin ou Sango a seguisse, mas ela ficou feliz por elas não terem-no feito.

O estacionamento estava cheio de carros, mas quase vazio de pessoas. A maioria das famílias ia ficar para as atividades da tarde. Mas um Ford sedan acabado estava estacionado perto, e uma figura familiar estava destrancando a porta.

- Kouga! Você está indo embora? - Ela tomou sua decisão instantaneamente. Estava frio demais para andar até a pensão.

- Hã? Não, eu tenho que ajudar o Treinador Lyman a desmontar as mesas. Eu só estou colocando isso de lado. - Ele jogou a placa de Atleta Excepcional no assento dianteiro. - Ei, você está bem? - Os olhos dele se arregalaram ao ver o rosto dela.

- Sim–não. Eu ficarei se puder sair daqui. Olha, posso pegar o seu carro? Só por um instantinho?

-Bem... claro, mas… já sei, por que você não me deixa te levar? Eu vou dizer ao Treinador Lyman.

- Não! Eu só quero ficar sozinha… Ah, por favor, não faça perguntas. - Ela quase apanhou as chaves da mão dele. - Eu trarei de volta em breve, prometo. Ou Inuyasha trará. Se você vir Inuyasha, diga a ele que eu estou na pensão. E obrigada. - Ela bateu a porta nos protestos dele e colocou o motor para funcionar, saindo com um encontro de marchas porque ela não estava acostumada ao câmbio manual. Ela o deixou de pé lá a encarando.

Ela dirigiu sem realmente ver ou ouvir nada do lado de fora, chorando, presa em seu próprio tornado giratório de emoções. Ela e Inuyasha iriam fugir... Eles iriam casar em segredo… Eles mostrariam a todos. Ela nunca colocaria os pés em Fell's Church novamente.

E então tia Kaede se arrependeria. Então Myouga veria o quão errado ele estivera. Mas Kagome nunca perdoaria-os. Nunca.

Quanto à própria Kagome, ela não precisava de ninguém. Ela certamente não precisava de um velho colégio Robert E. Lee estúpido, de onde você podia ir de mega-popular para pária social em um dia só por amar a pessoa errada. Ela não precisava de família, ou de amigos, tampouco...

Diminuindo para cruzar a entrada espiralada da pensão, Kagome sentiu seus pensamentos diminuírem, também.

Bem... Ela não estava brava com seus amigos. Rin e Sango não tinham feito nada. Ou

Kouga. Kouga era bacana. De fato, ela talvez não precisasse dele, mas seu carro veio em boa hora.

Apesar de si mesma, Kagome sentiu uma risada abafada subir em sua garganta. Pobre Kouga. As pessoas estavam sempre emprestando seu dinossauro metálico que ele chamava de carro. Ele devia achar que ela e Inuyasha eram birutas.

A risada deixou escorregar mais algumas lágrimas e ela sentou e as limpou, balançando sua cabeça. Ah, Deus, como as coisas ficaram desse jeito? Que dia. Ela deveria estar tendo uma festa da vitória porque tinha superado Ayame, e ao invés ela estava chorando sozinha no carro de Kouga.

Ayame _tinha _parecido muito engraçada, contudo. O corpo de Kagome sacolejou gentilmente com gargalhadas ligeiramente histéricas. Ah, o olhar no rosto dela. É melhor que alguém tenho o vídeo disso.

Por fim os soluços e risadas acalmaram-se e Elena sentiu um banho de cansaço. Ela se inclinou contra o volante tentando não pensar em nada por um tempo, e então ela saiu do carro.

Ela entraria e esperaria por Inuyasha, e ambos iriam voltar e lidar com a bagunça que ela fizera.

Iria exigir muito limpeza, ela pensou desgastadamente. Pobre tia Kaede. Kagome tinha gritado com ela na frente de metade da cidade.

Por que ela tinha se deixado ficar tão chateada? Mas suas emoções ainda estavam perto da superfície, como ela tinha achado quando a porta da pensão estava trancada e ninguém atendia a campainha.

Ah, maravilha, ela pensou, seus olhos pinicando novamente. A Sra. Flowers tinha ido à celebração do Dia do Fundador, também. E agora Kagome tinha a escolha de sentar no carro ou ficar de pé aqui na tormenta.

Era a primeira vez que ela notava o clima, mas quando ela notou ela olhou ao redor em alarme.

O dia tinha começado nublado e gelado, mas agora havia uma neblina flutuando junto ao chão, como se soprada dos campos ao redor. As nuvens não estavam simplesmente serpenteando, elas estavam fervilhando. E o vento estava ficando mais forte.

Ele gemia pelos galhos das árvores de carvalho, rasgando as folhas que sobravam e mandando-as para baixo como uma ducha. O som estava crescendo regularmente agora, não simplesmente um gemido, mas um rosnado.

E havia outra coisa. Uma coisa que vinha não só do vento, mas do próprio ar, ou do espaço ao redor do ar. Uma sensação de pressão, de ameaça, de alguma força inimaginável. Estava reunindo poder, aproximando-se, fechando o cerco.

Kagome girou para encarar as árvores de carvalho.

Havia muitas de pé atrás da casa, e mais além, sangrando na floresta. E além havia o rio e o cemitério.

Algo... Estava lá for a. Algo... Muito ruim…

- Não. - sussurrou Kagome. Ela não conseguia ver, mas ela conseguia sentir, como alguma grande forma elevando-se para ficar sobre ela, apagando o céu. Ela _sentiu _a maldade, o ódio, a fúria animal.

Sede de sangue. Inuyasha tinha usado a palavra, mas ela não tinha entendido. Agora ela sentia essa sede de sangue... Focada nela.

- Não!

Mais e mais, estava se elevando sobre ela. Ela ainda não conseguia ver nada, mas era como se grandes asas se abrissem, esticando-se para tocar o horizonte de ambos os lados. Algo com um Poder além da compreensão... e queria matar…

- Não! - Ela correu para o carro bem quando aquilo se inclinou e mergulhou para ela. Suas mãos rasparam na maçaneta, e ela lutou freneticamente com as chaves. O vento estava gritando, berrando, rasgando no cabelo dela. Gelo arenoso gotejou nos olhos dela, cegando, mas então a chave virou e ela deu um sacolejo para abrir a porta.

Salva! Ela fechou a porta novamente e golpeou a tranca com seu punho.

Então ela se jogou pelo assento para checar as trancas do outro lado.

O vento rugia com mil vozes do lado de fora. O carro começou a balançar.

- Pare com isso! Sesshoumaru pare com isso! - Seu diminuto choro estava perdido na cacofonia.

Ela colocou suas mãos no painel como se para equilibrar o carro e ele balançou mais forte, gelo atirando-se contra ele.

Então ela viu algo. A janela traseira estava nublando-se, mas ela conseguia discernir a forma através dela. Parecia com algum grande pássaro feito de névoa ou neve, mas os contornos estavam turvos. Tudo que ela sabia era que tinha enormes asas envolventes... E que estava indo na direção dela.

Coloque a chave na ignição. Coloque! Agora vá! A mente dele estava jogando ordens nela.

O antigo Ford ofegou e os pneus gritaram mais alto que o vento enquanto ela caía fora. E a forma atrás dela a seguiu, ficando maior e maior no espelho retrovisor.

Vá para a cidade, vá até Inuyasha! Vá! Vá! Mas a medida que ela entrava na Estrada Old Creek, virando a esquerda, os pneus travando, um raio de luz dividiu o céu.

Se ela já não estivesse escorregando e freiado, a árvore teria caído em cima dela.

Como era de se esperar, o impacto violento chacoalhou o carro como um terremoto, errando o pára-choque dianteiro por centímetros. A árvore era uma massa de galhos pesados e levantados, seu tronco bloqueando o caminho de volta para a cidade completamente.

Ela estava presa. Sua única rota para casa fora cortada. Ela estava sozinha, não havia escapatória desse terrível Poder...

_Poder. _Era isso; essa era a chave. "Quanto mais fortes são seus Poderes são, mais as regras da escuridão se vinculam a você."

Água corrente!

Colocando o carro em marcha ré, ela o virou e então golpeou ele para frente.

A forma branca voou e desceu, errando-a por tão pouco quanto à árvore tinha, e então ela estava acelerando pela Estrada Old Creek na pior parte da tempestade.

Ainda estava atrás dela. Só um pensamento golpeava o cérebro de Kagome agora. Ela tinha que cruzar a água corrente, deixar essa coisa para trás.

Houve mais explosões de raios, e ela olhou outras árvores caindo, mas ela desviou ao redor delas. Não podia estar longe agora. Ela conseguia ver o rio relampejando no seu lado esquerdo através da tempestade de gelo. Então ela viu a ponte.

Estava lá; ela conseguira chegar! Uma rajada jogou chuva com neve no pára-brisa, mas com o próximo golpe do limpador de pára-brisa ela conseguiu ver fugazmente de novo. Era isso, a curva devia estar por _aqui_.

O carro recuou e derrapou na estrutura de madeira. Kagome sentiu as rodas agarrarem plantas escorregadias e então sentiu elas travarem. Desesperadamente, ela tentou virar com a derrapagem, mas ela não conseguia ver e não havia espaço.

E então ela estava batendo no parapeito, a madeira podre da passarela cedendo sobre o peso que não mais conseguia suportar.

Houve uma sensação doentia de giro, de cair, e então o carro atingiu a água.

Kagome ouviu gritos, mas eles não pareciam estar conectados aos dela. O rio subiu ao seu redor e tudo estava barulhento e confuso e dolorido. Um vidro quebrou à medida que era acertado por escombros, e então outro. Água escura jorrou ao seu redor, junto com vidro como gelo. Ela estava engolfada. Ela não conseguia ver; ela não conseguia sair.

E ela não conseguia respirar. Ela estava perdida nesse tumulto infernal, e não havia ar.

_Ela tinha que respirar. _Ela tinha que sair daqui...

- Inuyasha, me ajude! - ela gritou.

Mas seu grito não fez som algum. Ao invés, a água gelada apressou-se em seus pulmões, invadindo-a. Ela lutou contra ela, mas era forte demais para ela. Suas lutas tornaram-se mais selvagens, mais descoordenadas, e então elas pararam.

Então tudo ficou quieto.

DdoV

Rin e Sango estava caçando pelo perímetro da escola impacientemente.

Elas tinham visto Inuyasha vir por aqui, mais ou menos coagido por Bankotsu e seus novos amigos.

Elas tinham começado a segui-lo, mas então o negócio com Kagome começou. E então Kouga as informou que ela tinha se mandado. Então elas foram atrás de Inuyasha de novo, mas ninguém estava aqui fora. Não havia nem mesmo nenhum prédio com exceção de um solitário de um barracão Quonset.

- E agora vem vindo uma tempestade! - Sango disse. - Escute o vento! Eu acho que vai

chover.

- Ou nevar! - Rin estremeceu. - Onde eles _foram_?

- Eu não ligo; eu só quero ir para baixo de um telhado. Lá vem! - Sango arfou quando a primeira camada de chuva gelada a acertou, e ela e Rin correram para o abrigo mais próximo – o barracão Quonset.

E foi lá que elas encontraram Inuyasha. A porta estava entreaberta, e quando Rin olhou para dentro ela horrorizou-se.

- Bankotsu tem um esquadrão de valentões! - ela sibilou. - Olhe lá!

Inuyasha tinha um semicírculo de caras entre ele e a porta. Ayame estava no canto.

- Ele deve estar com ele! Ele o tomou de algum jeito; eu sei que ele o fez! - ela estava dizendo.

- Tomou o quê? - disse Sango, audivelmente. Todos viraram na direção delas.

O rosto de Ayame contorceu-se quando ela as viu na entrada e Bankotsu rangeu os dentes.

- Caiam fora. - Ele disse. - Você não quer se envolver nisso.

Sango ignorou-o. - Inuyasha, posso falar com você?

- Em um minuto. Você vai responder a pergunta dela? Tomou o quê? - Inuyasha estava concentrando-se em Bankotsu, totalmente focado.

- Claro, eu responderei a pergunta dela. Logo depois de responder a sua. - A mão carnuda de Bankotsu espancou seu punho e ele deu um passo para frente. - Você vai virar comida de cachorro, Salvatore.

Vários dos caras durões deram risada.

Rin abriu sua boca para dizer: - Vamos cair _fora _daqui. - Mas o que ela realmente disse foi: - A ponte.

Foi estranho o bastante para fazer todos olharem para ela.

- O quê? - disse Inuyasha.

- A ponte. - disse Rin novamente, sem querer dizê-lo. Seus olhos inflaram, alarmados.

Ela conseguia ouvir a voz vindo de sua garganta, mas ela não possuía controle sobre ela. E então ela sentiu seus olhos ficarem arregalados e sua boca abrir e ela teve sua própria voz de volta. - A ponte, ah, meu Deus, a ponte! É onde Kagome está! Inuyasha, você tem que salvá-la... Ah, depressa!

- Rin, tem certeza?

- Sim, ah, Deus... É onde ela foi. Ela está se afogando! _Depressa! - _Ondas de grossa escuridão vieram para cima de Rin, mas ela não podia desmaiar agora; eles tinham que chegar até Kagome.

Inuyasha e Sango hesitaram um minuto, e então Inuyasha passou pelo esquadrão de valentões, repelindo-os como lencinhos de papel. Eles correram a toda velocidade pelo campo em direção ao estacionamento, puxando Rin atrás. Bankotsu foi atrás deles, mas parou quando a força total do vento o atingiu.

- Por que ela sairia nessa tempestade? - Inuyasha gritou quando eles lançaram-se sobre o carro de Sango.

- Ela estava chateada; Kouga diz que ela disparou no carro dele. - Sango arfou novamente na comparativa quietude do interior.

Ela foi embora rápido e virou-se para o vento, acelerando perigosamente. - Ela disse que estava indo para a pensão.

- Não, ela está na ponte! Sango dirija mais rápido! Ah, Deus, nós vamos chegar tarde demais! - Lágrimas estavam escorrendo pelo rosto de Rin.

Sango atrapalhou-se. O carro oscilou, esmurrado pelo vento e pela chuva com neve. Por todo esse pesadelo de corrida Rin soluçou, seus dedos agarrando o assento na sua frente.

O aviso agudo de Inuyasha impediu Sango de bater de frente na árvore. Eles se amontoaram para fora e foram imediatamente chicoteados e punidos pelo vento.

- É grande demais para mover! Nós teremos que andar. - Inuyasha gritou.

É claro que era grande demais para mover, Rin pensou, já lutando com os galhos. Era uma árvore de carvalho totalmente desenvolvida. Mas uma vez do outro lado, a ventania gelada apagou todo pensamento de sua cabeça.

Em minutos ela estava amortecida, e a estrada parecia continuar por horas. Eles tentaram correr, mas o vento batia neles de volta. Eles mal conseguiam enxergar; se não fosse por Inuyasha, elas teriam ido para a margem do rio. Rin começou a contorcer-se embriagadamente. Ela estava pronta para cair no chão quando ela ouviu Inuyasha gritando lá da frente.

O braço de Sango ao redor dela se apertou, e ambas dispararam numa corrida trôpega.

Mas à medida que elas chegavam perto da ponte o que elas viram fizeram-nas parar.

- Ah, meu Deus... Kagome! - gritou Rin. A Ponte Wickery era uma massa de borracha despedaçada. O parapeito de um lado tinha sumido e o teto tinha cedido lugar como se um punho gigante tivesse esmagado-o. Embaixo, a água escura agitou-se em uma pilha doentia de escombros. Parte dos escombros, inteiramente debaixo d'água exceto pelos faróis, era o carro de Kouga.

Sango estava gritando, também, mas ela estava gritando para Inuyasha. - Não! Você não pode ir aí embaixo!

Ele nem ao menos olhou para trás. Ele mergulhou da beirada, e a água se fechou em cima de sua cabeça.

Mais tarde, a memória de Rin da próxima hora ficaria misericordiosamente turva. Ela lembrava-se de esperar por Inuyasha enquanto a tempestade enraivecia sem parar. Ela lembrava-se que ela estava mais do que preocupada na hora que uma figura encurvada moveu-se para fora da água. Ela lembrava-se de sentir nenhuma decepção, só um luto vasto e escancarado, enquanto ela viu a coisa frouxa que Inuyasha deitava na estrada.

E ela se lembrou do rosto de Inuyasha.

Ela lembrava-se de como ele aparentava enquanto eles tentavam fazer algo por Kagome. Só que não era realmente Kagome deitada ali, era uma boneca de cera com os traços de Kagome.

Não era nada que já estivera vivo e certamente não estava vivo agora. Rin achou que parecia bobo continuar cutucando e espetando ela desse jeito, tentando tirar água de seus pulmões e tudo mais. Bonecas de cera não respiravam.

Ela lembrava-se do rosto de Inuyasha quando ele finalmente desistiu. Quando Sango lutou com ele e gritou com ele, dizendo algo sobre mais de uma hora sem ar, e danos cerebrais.

As palavras filtraram em Rin, mas seu significado não. Ela só achou estranho que enquanto Sango e Inuyasha estavam gritando um com o outro ambos estavam chorando.

Inuyasha parou de chorar depois disso. Ele só ficou sentado lá segurando a boneca Kagome. Sango gritou um pouco mais, mas ele não escutou ela. Ele só sentou. E Rin nunca esqueceria sua expressão.

E então algo chamuscou em Rin, trazendo-a de volta a vida, acordando-a para o terror.

Ela agarrou Sango e encarou ao seu redor pela fonte. Algo ruim... Algo terrível estava vindo. Estava quase aqui.

Inuyasha parecia sentir isso, também. Ele estava alerta, duro, como um lobo sentindo um cheiro.

- O que foi? - berrou Sango. - O que tem de errado com você?

- Vocês têm que ir! - Inuyasha ficou de pé, ainda segurando a forma frouxa em seus braços. - Caiam fora daqui!

- O que você quer dizer? Nós não podemos deixá-lo–

- Sim, vocês podem! Caiam fora daqui! Rin tire ela daqui!

Ninguém nunca tinha dito a Rin para cuidar de outra pessoa antes. As pessoas estavam sempre cuidando _dela_. Mas agora ela agarrou o braço de Sango e começava a puxar.

Inuyasha estava certo. Não havia nada que elas pudessem fazer por Kagome, e se elas ficassem o que quer que tenha pego-a iria pegá-las.

- Inuyasha! - Sango gritou enquanto era arrastada inexplicavelmente.

- Eu a colocarei debaixo das árvores. Dos salgueiros, não dos carvalhos. - ele disse depois delas.

Por que ele nos diria isso agora? Rin se perguntou em alguma parte profunda de sua mente que não estava tomada por medo e pela tempestade.

A resposta era simples, e sua mente prontamente devolveu para ela. Porque ele não ia ficar por perto para lhes contar depois.

**N/A: Oi, gente... A Kagome morreu **** e também esse é o penúltimo capitulo de O Confronto, pelo menos ainda tem o outro! o/**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**É Inuyasha está a salvo! Ninguém vai tentar expulsar, matar ou outra coisa com ele. \o/**

**Ela foi humilhada em publico e ainda se deu mal! Nem todos estão bem a tia Kaede está magoada.**

**Vou colocar Reunião Sombria sim, assim que terminar A Fúria eu colocarei ele. ;)**

**Para mim é o mais emocionante de todos, só perdendo para Reunião Sombria por causa do final. Beijos para você também.**

**Tchauzinho até a próxima. o/**


	16. Capitulo 16

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Diários do vampiro ou The Vampire Diaries também não me pertence é usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. PS: Algumas coisas vão ter q ser mudadas.**

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

Há muito tempo, nas ruas laterais escuras de Florença, morrendo de fome, assustado, e exausto, Inuyasha tinha feito um voto a si mesmo.

Diversos votos, de fato, sobre usar os Poderes que ele sentia dentro de si, e sobre como tratar as criaturas fracas, falhas, mas ainda humanas ao seu redor.

Agora ele ia quebrar todos eles.

Ele tinha beijado a fria testa de Kagome e a deitado debaixo de uma árvore de carvalho. Ele voltaria aqui, se pudesse, para se juntar a ela, depois.

Como ele pensara, a onda de Poder tinha ignorado Rin e Sango e seguido ele, mas tinha recuado novamente, e agora estava retirada, esperando.

Ele não a deixaria esperar muito.

Livre do peso do corpo de Kagome, ele partiu em um galope de predador na estrada vazia. A chuva de neve gelada e o vento não o incomodavam muito. Seus sentidos de predador perfuraram ele.

Ele os ligou todos na tarefa de localizar a presa que ele queria. Nada de pensar em Kagome agora. Depois, quando isso tivesse acabado.

Bankotsu e seus amigos ainda estavam no barracão Quonset. Ótimo. Eles nunca souberam o que estava vindo quando a janela explodiu com pedaços de vidro voando e a tempestade soprou adentro.

Inuyasha queria matar quando ele agarrou Bankotsu pelo pescoço e afundou suas presas nele. Essa tinha sido uma de suas regras, não matar, e ele queria quebrá-la.

Mais um dos valentões foi até ele antes que ele tivesse acabado de drenar o sangue de

Bankotsu.

O cara não estava tentando proteger seu líder caído, só escapar. Foi seu azar que sua rota o levou pelo caminho de Inuyasha. Inuyasha jogou-o no chão e espremeu a nova veia avidamente.

O gosto quente de cobre reviveu-o, aqueceu-o, fluiu por ele como fogo. Fez ele querer mais.

Poder. Vida. Eles tinham isso; ele precisava disso. Com o tumulto glorioso da força que vinha com o que ele já tinha bebido, ele os aturdiou facilmente. Então ele moveu de um para o outro, bebendo profundamente e jogando-os para longe. Eram como latas em um pacote de seis unidades.

Ele estava no último quando ele viu Ayame aconchegando-se no canto.

Sua boca estava pingando enquanto ele levantava sua cabeça para olhar para ela. Aqueles olhos verdes, geralmente tão estreitos, mostravam o branco a toda volta como os de um cavalo assustado.

Os lábios dela eram borrões pálidos enquanto ela balbuciava pedidos mudos.

Ele a puxou de pé pelo cinto verde em sua cintura. Ela estava gemendo, seus olhos rolando em seus buracos. Ele contorceu sua mão no cabelo castanho dela para posicionar a garganta exposta onde ele a queria. Sua cabeça recuou para atacar – e Ayame gritou e ficou frouxa.

Ele a derrubou. Ele tinha tido o bastante de qualquer jeito. Ele estava explodindo com sangue, como um carrapato superalimentado. Ele nunca tinha se sentido tão forte, tão carregado com poder elemental.

Agora era hora do Sesshoumaru.

Ele saiu do barracão Quonset do mesmo jeito que tinha entrado. Mas não em forma humana. Um falcão predador levantou vôo da janela e girou no céu.

A nova forma era maravilhosa. Forte... E cruel. E seus olhos eram aguçados. Levavam-no onde ele queria, espiando sob as árvores de carvalho da floresta. Ele estava procurando por uma clareira em particular.

Ele a achou. O vento bateu nele, mas ele girou em espiral para baixo, como um grito fúnebre de desafio.

Sesshoumaru, em forma humana abaixo, lançou suas mãos para cima para cobrir seu rosto quando o falcão mergulhou na direção dele.

Inuyasha arrancou tiras sangrentas dos braços dele e ouviu o grito de resposta de dor e raiva de Sesshoumaru.

_Eu não sou mais o seu irmãozinho fraco. _Ele mandou o pensamento para Sesshoumaru com uma explosão impressionante de Poder. _E dessa vez eu vim pelo seu sangue._

Ele sentiu o efeito do ódio de Sesshoumaru, mas a voz em sua mente era zombeteira.

_Então esse é o agradecimento que eu consigo por salvar você e sua noiva?_

As asas de Inuyasha se dobraram e ele mergulhou novamente, seu mundo todo estreitado por um objetivo.

Matar. Ele foi à direção dos olhos de Sesshoumaru, e o graveto que Sesshoumaru tinha pegado zuniu ao lado de seu novo corpo. Suas garras rasgaram a bochecha de Sesshoumaru e o sangue de Sesshoumaru correu. Ótimo.

_Você não devia ter me deixado viver, _ele disse a Inuyasha. _Você devia ter matado nós dois de uma só vez._

_Eu ficarei feliz de corrigir o erro! _Sesshoumaru estava despreparado antes, mas agora Inuyasha podia sentir ele extraindo seu Poder, se armando, ficando pronto. _Mas primeiro você deve me dizer quem eu matei dessa vez._

O cérebro do falcão não conseguia lidar com o tumulto de emoções que a pergunta zombeteira convocava. Gritando sem palavras, ele mergulhou na direção de Sesshoumaru novamente, mas dessa vez o pesado graveto o acertou. Ferido, uma asa pendendo, o falcão caiu atrás das costas de Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha mudou para sua própria forma de uma só vez, sentindo a dor de um braço quebrado.

Antes que Sesshoumaru pudesse se virar, ele o agarrou, os dedos de sua mão boa afundando no pescoço de seu irmão e girando-o.

Quando ele falou, foi quase gentilmente.

- Kagome. - ele disse, sussurrando, e foi para a garganta de Sesshoumaru.

DdoV

Estava escuro, e muito frio, e alguém estava ferido. Alguém precisava de ajuda.

Mas ela estava terrivelmente cansada.

As pálpebras de Kagome sacudiram-se e abriram e isso acabou com a escuridão. Quanto ao frio... Ela estava gelada até os ossos, congelando, tremendo até a medula. E não era para menos; havia gelo a toda sua volta.

Em algum lugar, bem profundamente, ela sabia que havia mais que isso.

O que tinha acontecido? Ela estivera em casa, dormindo – não, esse era o Dia do Fundador.

Ela estava na lanchonete, no placo.

O rosto de alguém parecera engraçado.

Era demais para se lidar; ela não conseguia pensar. Rostos sem corpos flutuavam perante seus olhos, fragmentos de sentenças soaram em seus ouvidos. Ela estava muito confusa.

E tão cansada.

É melhor voltar a dormir então. O gelo não era tão ruim assim. Ela começou a se deitar, e então os choros chegaram até ela.

Ela os ouviu, não com seus ouvidos, mas com sua mente. Choros de raiva e de dor.

Alguém estava muito infeliz.

Ela sentou-se muito quieta, tentando entender tudo.

Houve um tiritar de movimento na beirada de sua visão. Um esquilo. Ela conseguia cheirá-lo, o que era estranho porque ela nunca tinha cheirado um esquilo antes. Ele encarou-a com um olho preto brilhante e então correu para o salgueiro. Kagome percebeu que o tentara agarrar somente quando ela levantou as mãos vazias com suas unhas afundando na casca de árvore.

Agora, isso era ridículo. Por que _diabos _ela iria querer um esquilo? Ela ficou perplexa por um momento, então se deitou, exausta.

Os choros continuavam ainda.

Ela tentou cobrir suas orelhas, mas isso não adiantou em nada para bloqueá-los. Alguém estava ferido, e infeliz, e lutando. Era isso. Havia uma luta acontecendo.

Certo. Ela tinha descoberto isso. Agora ela podia dormir.

Ela não conseguia, contudo. Os choros chamavam-na, puxavam-na na direção deles. Ela sentiu uma necessidade irresistível de segui-los até sua fonte.

E _então _ela podia dormir. Depois que ela visse... Ele.

Ah, sim, estava voltando agora. Ela se lembrava dele. Ele era aquele que a entendia, que a amava.

Ele era aquele com quem ela queria viver para sempre.

O rosto dele aparecia nas névoas em sua mente. Ela o considerou amável. Certo, então. Por _ele _ela levantaria e andaria por essa chuva de neve ridícula até que ela encontrasse a clareira certa. Até que ela pudesse se juntar a ele. Então eles ficariam juntos.

Só pensar nele parecia aquecê-la. Havia um fogo dentro dele que poucas pessoas conseguiam ver. Ela via isso, contudo. Era como o fogo dentro dela.

Ele parecia estar em algum tipo de confusão no momento. Pelo menos, havia muitos gritos.

Ela estava perto o bastante para escutar com suas orelhas tão bem quanto com sua mente agora.

Lá, além daquela velha árvore de carvalho. Era de onde o barulho estava vindo. Ele estava lá, com seus olhos pretos e insondáveis, e seu sorriso secreto. E ele precisava da ajuda dela.

Ela o ajudaria.

Sacudindo cristais de gelo de seu cabelo, Kagome entrou na clareira na floresta.

**N/A: Oi gente, ultimo cap. e meio curto, a Kagome ressuscitou! Uhu \o/ quem será que vai ganhar a briga? Inuyasha ou Sesshy? Bem isso ficará para o Diários do Vampiro: A Fúria. Vejo vocês lá.**

**Respostas as Reviews:**

**Ayame Gawaine:**

**É coitada, mas o Sesshy foi pego de surpresa com eles noivos!**

**A Lisa fez uma outra trilogia fui tentar baixar na net, mas fica meio desconfigurado, sem entender nada ou palavras faltando. **** Os dois a transformaram! A Kagome só não morreu por que ela tomou sangue o suficiente dos dois.**

**No outro livro ela fica sabendo de tudo. Do Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, como disse tudo.**

**Deve ter sido por que a Kagome deveria está muito branca que nem cera e também para mim ela deveria está em estado de choque.**

**Flor do Deserto:**

**¬¬ Nós nos vemos todo dia e também você fica dormindo até tarde da manha.**

**Não, não foi ele quem matou, mas se você quer saber quem tentou matar ela leia a próxima fic. ;)**

**Vou postar Reunião Sombria depois que terminar A Fúria.**

**PS: Você acha quase tudo legal, mas tudo bem...**

**Tchauzinho até em: A Fúria. o/**


End file.
